


Forging Destiny

by WholeLottaTiffy



Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Elder Speech speech, Elven Legends, Eredin is still an ass, F/M, Fluff, Gore and Death, Nilfgaardians - Freeform, Occasional Flashbacks, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tension, Tir ná Lia, also mirrors now adays aren't made with silver, backstory to my favorite druid boy, bat powers activate, breaking and keeping canon, continuation of a series, dimension hopping, elder blood powers, existing romance, follows the main quest line of The Witcher 3, fulfilling prophecies, guess who's back-back again, happy endings, it's boat time, it's elf time boys, minor torture (mainly through magic), occasional character thoughts, raven friends are back!, references to the past, regis is about to fuck some shit up, semi awkward reunions, short lived reunions, slow dimeritium poisoning, vampire lore, vampires like smelling things i guess, wholesome reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: It's the year 1272, Saska and Regis are living happily in their home in Toussaint, Cirilla is missing, and Geralt needs help in finding her before the Wild Hunt does. It's also been four years since Saska and Regis have been seen by their friends in the previous parts. Their worlds collide again in hopes in stopping The Hunt and The White Frost.This story is told in third-person and has not been beta-read.This story follows the events of The Witcher 3's main quest line and will sometimes follow canon, and sometimes will break it completely. There will also be some harsh language, violence, and possible references to sexual themes.*This is a continuation in my Odd and Dangerous Pair series and I will recommend in reading the previous parts before partaking in this part.*
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015743
Comments: 88
Kudos: 44





	1. Another Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start our story with our two lovebirds inside their home in Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery in the region of Toussaint...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Italics in between horizontal line breaks mean a flashback or dream is taking place.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

Engroused in her book, Saska only for a moment glances over the top of it at Regis who looks like he’s getting ready to go out. “Going somewhere?” she casually asks. Regis smiles as he walks over to her.

“I have to retrieve something from the shops. I shall be gone for only a moment love.” He leans down kissing her forehead before turning and disappearing from sight, his trail going towards the exit door of the building. Saska continues reading, flipping pages. As time goes on, she realizes whatever she is reading has turned to a romance. 

_And another love story. Well, Let’s just give it a chance._

She continues to read and within a few pages of the two main characters meeting, they are already confessing their feelings for one another. _Aaaand they’re already confessing their love for one another._ She stands from her chair and walks over to the bookcases, putting the one she had been reading back. Looking over the spines, she grabs a particularly old looking one and opens it to the first page.

_It’s a vampiric book… okay, let’s see here…_

“Let’s see… hmm… ah okay that says hand… body… human…” she flips the pages quickly and finds realistic drawings of anatomy. “Must be a medical book.” She continues to flip through attempting to read the script, smiling as she thinks back to when Regis started teaching her.

* * *

_“What are you reading Regis?” Saska asks looking over his shoulder._

_“This old thing? It is a book an old acquaintance of mine had written. A work of fiction.” As he flips through, she realizes it’s in a language completely foreign to her._

_“What language is it?”_

_“It’s the language of my people, older than the Conjunction itself.”_

_“Teach me?” Regis glances over his shoulder at her a little surprised. “What? I would love to be able to be able to understand what you’re reading. Maybe even slide some words in when we talk.” His small smile forms into a full teeth grin which makes Saska smile back, knowing that he only smiles teeth shown when he is extremely happy and comfortable to do so. He regains his composure as she sits up on the table beside him looking down at the book._

_“I don’t believe I ever have heard someone want to willingly learn this language. Where shall I start?”_

_“Wherever you think would be best.”_

_“Let’s see… typically our language, our mother-tongue is spoken between us higher, more intelligent vampires. And even then, it is rarely spoken since the Conjunction. Most of us have taken to the common language of your kind to attempt to fit in, not give ourselves away. So, let’s see…” he turns slightly, Saska off his right shoulder to be able to read the book as well. He scans the pages before pointing to a section. “This portion of the book is when the main character has to bury his brother who had recently passed.” Saska leans against his arm, looking at the handwritten script as Regis continues. “This word right here, tesham, means burial.”_

_“Tesham… okay. What’s that word?” she asks pointing to another on the page._

_“Thaur, which translates to tomb. Now let’s see…” he flips a few more pages, “anything easy to start with… this word here, farthana, meaning daughter, or more generally, offspring…” he pauses, getting an interesting idea. “I could, read this to you one day. It is not that long, and the best way to learn a language and it’s tones of speaking and pronunciations and such is to hear someone else say them.”_

_“I’d love that.”_

* * *

She smiles to herself remembering that she fell asleep a couple pages in. Something about Regis’s voice when he speaks in his native tongue is just so relaxing to her.

As she continues flipping through the books, she happens on one called _What Shall Become of Temeria?_ Intrigued, she continues standing, opening it up to the first page. She gets a few pages in before the entire room is flooded in this blueish-grey hue coming from behind her. She spins on a dime waiting for someone to come through the portal, but no one does. Only a projection of an elvish woman appears

“Caed’mil.” she greets Saska with a bow of her head.

“Caed’mil… may I ask who you are?”

“My name is Ida, Hen Ichaer.” Saska is a bit surprised having not hearing that name in quite a long time. This doesn’t calm her nerves, knowing this elf knows exactly who she is. “The Witcher Geralt of Rivia and the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg require someone knowledgeable in elder speak willing to lift a curse.” 

_Geralt and Yennefer? What could they need my help for?_

“I suppose they asked you first.”

“Yes and I refuse to do it.” 

“Is there a way for you to connect them to me?” She nods her head and as she waves her hand up, Saska speaks up. “Before you go, how did you know where to find me?”

“You have been using your powers quite frequently. With what is going on in the world, I would advise against it.” The connection goes hazy for a moment. What Saska doesn’t see is that Regis has come back and is now standing at the base of the steps, looking up at her, all her attention towards the portal. He watches as a projection of both Geralt and Yennefer appear. He can’t help but smile, even though whatever they are contacting her for, must be serious.

“It seems our paths have crossed again,” Geralt begins, “it’s good to see you.”

“You as well, as well as you Yennefer. What is this curse you needed help with?”

“It is in a speak unfamiliar to me,” Yennefer explains. “I do know the string of words. Va fail, elaine - caed' mil, folie. Glaeddyv dorne aep t'enaid, bunn'droh ithne i'yachus.” Every word that is spoken makes Saska more tense and nervous, something Regis can sense even with the space between the two. “You know the curse then.”

“I do. I’ve never actually seen someone inflicted with it. Only heard stories.”

“It could be Ciri.” The minute Geralt utters those words is the minute both Saska and Regis decide that they are one hundred percent going to help. Saska looks between the two of them.

“I will leave as soon as I can. Yennefer, is it possible to keep this connection up?”

“Yes. Thank you Saska. See you soon.” The pair leaves from her sight.

Regis watches as she sighs turning to a nearby table, placing both hands on it. He can feel the tension and uneasiness pouring off her body. Slowly and quietly he walks up the steps and he can hear her say to herself, “God how am I going to do this?” He can practically see the gears turning in her head as he finally decides to speak up.

“So you are leaving.” The portal being much smaller and much more transparent makes it possible for Saska to see Regis standing nearby, grasping the strap to his satchel quite tightly. “What is going on?”

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as Saska stares at the vampire. 

“How much did you hear?”

“That Geralt and Yennefer had asked you to help them lift a curse…," Regis pauses, "and I want to help you. You do not have to do this alone, even though I have not one idea how to begin lifting a curse-.” 

“Regis," Saska begins, cutting him off, "I don’t think it would be safe if you came with me.”

“And why is that?”

“You would essentially be walking into the wolves den if any other witchers are there.” He takes a few steps around the portal, walking towards her. “Things could get really dangerous. If this has anything to do with Ciri, the Wild Hunt could show up. I… would really prefer for you to not get mixed up in that.”

“But you my dear, are directly putting yourself into harm’s way. There is nothing that you can say to stop me from coming with you. Besides, it would not be my first time dealing with the Hunt.”

“Yes I know. I remember.” Saska responds a bit begrudgingly. “I don’t want something similar, or even worse to happen.” Regis can sense his mates tension through the air, making him sigh as he closes the distance between the two of them. 

“Darling,” he takes her hands rubbing his thumbs over them, “I… didn’t mean to upset you… but we have had this discussion before.” She remembers it quite vividly, in fact. It’s quite possibly one of the only times she had seen Regis get even remotely upset...

* * *

_It was nearing midnight as Saska was about to head inside the crypt for the night when she heard a loud scream coming from deep within the woods, but close enough to be heard for as loud as the scream was. She jumped into action, dashing towards where the sound was coming from, Regis hot on her tail._

_Coming into a clearing, she had no time to react as a werewolf pounced to attack her, however Regis appeared between the two, practically ripping the werewolf to shreds._

_It didn't stand a chance._

_The air tense, Regis turns around slowly returning to his non-vampiric form. Saska notices right away how upset he is, waiting for his usual , 'Darling are you alright?' to come out of his mouth. But it never does. Instead, he says quite simply, "We are returning home." He walks past her and this is when Saska notices the woman who most likely screamed, dead in the clearing covered in blood. She takes a moment, then quickly catches up with Regis._

_The whole way home, no words are spoken. Just silence._

_The minute they get inside the crypt and to the living area, he stops, almost making Saska bump into him if not for her reaction time._

_"I understand that you wish to help anyone you can, but you have to understand something Saska," Regis begins in a harsher tone that normal, "you could have been seriously hurt if I did not know where you went, if not hurt than killed." He continues on for another minute explaining what could have happened, and once he finishes, Saska takes a moment to collect her thoughts before responding._

_"... I've never seen you like this before."_

_"Like what exactly."_

_"This upset. Normally you're pretty calm in these situations but tonight... I'm sorry if I upset you." She begins fidgeting with her fingers as Regis turns around, seeing how upset she is getting. He sighs._

_"You're my mate, yes?" Saska nods her head. "It is similar to you mortals courtship. If you are with someone, you're more attached, closer to said person than you are a friend. Amplify that feeling for us non-mortals. You being my mate, especially you being mortal, makes my instincts kick in more. Wanting to keep you safe and out of harms way." Regis takes a step closer and takes her hands into his. "I believe you need sleep, and I can always do with resting my eyes for a period of time. In the morning we can discuss this further if you'd like."_

_"I'd like that. Thank you, Regis."_

_"You are most certainly welcome."_

* * *

“Come here darling.” Regis says as he pulls her into a hug. One of his hands rubs her back as the other cradles the back of her head. “You and I both know it will be impossible to change my mind. Especially if you keep saying how dangerous this could end up being.”

“I know I just… worry a lot,” Saska looks up at him, “whenever you’re ready to go we can go. I don’t want to continue draining whoever is keeping that portal open.”

“I always am ready. Are you?

“As much as I can be.” 

Saska steps away from Regis to stand in front of the portal and with a wave of her hand, the portal is back to its full size. As she looks at what is being projected on the other side, Regis intertwined his fingers with hers. They take one look at each other before walking through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels really incredible to start posting this series again. I want to thank everyone waiting for me to continue writing. My upload schedule won't be scheduled at least to start. It may become scheduled later on depending on how much time I have to write.  
> If you guys know, this series has been told in first-person up until now. I just felt like I could tell a better story and write better if I switched it up a bit so that is the reasoning behind that.
> 
> As always if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know!
> 
> Special thanks to some friends over on tumblr who have supported me and given me ideas and advice for my series overall and this part: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez  
> (I very much hope I didn't forget anyone but if I did I will be updating this little section)


	2. Caed'mil... Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saska and Regis had just previously left their crypt home in Toussaint, and now are arriving in upper Kaedwin, home of the Witcher's School of the Wolf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

The pair steps out of the portal into a rather large room. Saska walks through without fail, however Regis does stumble a bit. She holds onto his hand until he regains his footing. 

“Are you alright?" Saska asks looking at Regis mildly concerned.

“I do not believe I will ever get used to walking through portals and such, but I am alright. Thank you.” As the pair converses, they hear footsteps coming from the staircase. As a short time passes, they get louder until a woman appears dressed in all black. They turn their attention to her, and seeing that it is Yennefer, both of them smile.

“You came quick, excellent,” Yennefer says with the slightest smile herself, “it is good to see you.” She turns her attention to Regis, looking at him curiously. “And who is this?”

“Yennefer of Vengerberg,” Regis begins, “God’s it’s been ages.” Yennefer looks at him, a bit more curiously at the mention of her name.

“We know one another?” She questions him, unsure as to where she had ever met the man in front of her, and why he would be traveling with Saska. Sensing her curiosity, Saska speaks up.

“Yennefer,” Saska begins, “this is Regis.” Yennefer racks her brain before taking one long look at Regis, memories from Stygga Castle running through her mind. Come to think of it, she realizes that Stygga was where they had left Saska along with the puddle Regis had been turned into. 

“This seems… impossible by any standard. But nevertheless it is good to see you again. Geralt is downstairs with others. Come, there’s plenty of work to be done.”

The trio walks down the staircase and the entire time, Saska’s mind runs wild, nervous, and a tad intrigued and even a little excited as to what this curse actually does to the body. Regis however, can’t shake Geralt off his mind. How will the Witcher react to one of his closest friends seemingly coming back from the dead?

Once they reach the main hall, they notice Geralt, and three others of the same stature along with a very short… creature. Sunlight beams through the windows, illuminating the room of boxes, random pieces of furniture, and candles. Yennefer continues towards the group, Saska and Regis staying back a ways. Regis instinctively grasps Saska’s hand, sensing that the group in front of them are all Witcher’s.

“Gentlemen,” Yennefer addresses the group, causing them all to look over in their direction, “allow me to introduce Saska Riannon Dorren and-.”

“Regis?” Geralt and Regis lock eyes, Regis smiles at his friend, nodding his head. “How?” Regis, still slightly nervous around the other Witchers, stays where he stands. 

“Geralt. It is so good to see you again… well? Come here, you look as though you’ve seen a ghost my friend.” Regis meets Geralt halfway as they share a tight embrace, neither one wanting to let go. Regis takes a long inhale of Geralt’s scent.

_Ah yes, the musk of a Witcher… hm, must’ve been hunting recently…. Drowners perhaps?_

“How? I mean… the last time I saw you.” Geralt mutters, unsure as to what to say. As Regis and Geralt get reacquainted with one another, Vesemir takes the opportunity to address Saska.

“So, this is the one you’ve told us about. I’m Vesemir, and that is Eskel and Lambert over there.” She closes the distance and extends her hand, one Vesemir accepts in a firm handshake.

“Vesemir you say? I believe I have heard a number of stories about you over the years.” He laughs, grinning a bit.

“You have? Not used to hearing that much anymore. Welcome to Kaer Morhen. And, thank you for coming. This is why Yennefer had called you.” He motions to Uma, who is a few feet away from the group. Vesemir claps, Uma turning around. “This here is Uma.” 

“The Ugliest Man Alive.” Saska says, taking a few steps towards Uma. He seems to get excited and runs as fast as he can over to Saska, exclaiming a few excited noises. 

“So you’ve heard of him then?” Vesemir asks joining her by her side.

“I have. Only stories though. Yennefer,” she turns her attention towards the sorceress, “the curse you recited to me. That is what you believe grips him?”

“Absolutely.” Yennefer responds as Saska looks back to Uma who is practically dancing around her. She stands up as Vesemir begins explaining more details about Uma.

“I have had some time examining Uma while the others were gathering supplies. When he’s more relaxed, he behaves differently. Something about his moments, his gaze. I managed to hypnotize him, and after a minute or so, I heard something. A sigh, a groan, but it didn’t sound like Uma.”

“Alright,” Lambert says piping up, “I just don’t get how that helps us.” Saska looks at the Witcher to respond.

“It means whoever was cursed is still in there.” She turns her attention back towards the old Witcher. “Did it sound more feminine or masculine?”

“That I couldn’t make out. In fact, seeing how he is reacting to you is quite strange. I’ve only seen him act like this towards Geralt and even then it wasn’t this intense.” They manage to get Uma onto the table and lay him down. “Who knows, maybe he has a connection with the two of you.”

By now, the rest of the group has stopped what they were doing and is now watching the pair. Waiting to see what Saska does next. 

“So Uma, what’s going on in that head of yours? Mind if I…?” She asks with her palm hovering over his face. Uma seems to nod excitedly. Saska lowers her hand, her fingertips placed on his forehead, a soft blue glow coming from them once her eyes close.

She tries desperately to locate something, anything that could give any clue as to who may be gripped by this curse. As she flies through his mind, she hears a faint voice call out to her.

_“Saska…? Saska!”_

Opening her eyes, she looks down at Uma, his eyes closed now. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she manages to mutter, “It can’t be....” Everyone hears her and stays silent, that is until Regis speaks up.

“My dear, would you be able to explain to me what you are doing?”

“I am scanning Uma, specifically his mind to see if I can find anything to indicate who this could be. And… I don’t think this is Ciri. However, it is someone that could know where she is.” She finally removes her hand from Uma’s face, his eyes opening back. “Yennefer, are you in a condition to try and lift this curse now? I can offer any assistance.” Yennefer joins Saska standing on the other side of the table from her. 

“You believe it is a good idea to do this now?”

“The sooner we lift it the sooner we can find Ciri.” Yennefer doesn’t need anymore information. She lets her hands hover over Uma’s body, Saska follows suit to prepare to be ready just in case she needs to step in. “Everyone stand back. This curse takes much to cast and can very easily snap back. I do not wish for any of you to get hurt in this.”

The group takes a good step back, all except for Regis. Saska turns her head looking at her mate, but before she can say anything, Geralt pulls him back. She turns her attention back to Uma and Yennefer and the two magic wielders nod their heads. Uma’s eyes close once more as Yennefer attempts to take control of the curse that runs through his body. Saska can feel Yennefer having trouble gripping the curse so she decides to intervene. The minute she does however, the curse snaps back and throws her body back right towards the crates behind her.

Regis springs into action, losing his corporeal shell and flying at lightning fast speed and as he regains his human-like form, he catches her. He can sense her frustration and she immediately stands up, but that frustration from her is immediately replaced with anger. He looks over the Witchers, Vesemir watching him like a predator, watching his prey as Eskel and Lambert begin to ready their weapons. Geralt puts himself between Regis and them, attempting to play damage control. 

Saska runs back to the table as Yennefer looks at her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Were you able to open up a channel?”

“I was.”

“Perfect, I can go in and try and grip it.”

Taking their places again, Yennefer finds the curse, and opens up something similar to a doorway which allows Saska entrance, allowing her to go deeper into Uma’s subconscious. After a few seconds, she hears the same voice from before.

_“Coalle.... coalle… caniatad…”_

“Coalle… coalle… caniatad.” Saska whispers and with a flick of her wrist, she is able to loosen the curse, Yennefer snatching it in her grasp and once she does, Uma goes unconscious. “Good, he’s stable. You’ll have to stay there until he wakes up. Let me know when you need to rest. We can transfer it to me. Thank you Yennefer. For your help.”

“You’re welcome. However, we should really deal with what is going on over there.” Yennefer nods to the other side of the room making Saska look in that direction. She sees Geralt standing in between the Witcher’s and Regis. From what she can tell, Eskel and Vesemir are in more ready positions, however Lambert has his sword in hand ready to pounce. Lambert is the first one she hears speak.

“Geralt, why the fuck did you bring a vampire here.” Lambert spits out.

“Lambert can you just shut up and listen for once-.” Geralt begins but stops when he hears Saska speak up.

“Don’t blame Geralt.” Saska begins, making the entire group turn and look at her. “I did. He didn’t even know Regis was alive.” This doesn’t calm Lambert down one bit.

“Oh yeah? Then give me one good reason we should trust _that_.” The word ‘that’ stings a bit, and she can see Regis pleading with her through his gaze. What no one expects is for Yennefer to speak up

“He saved Ciri’s life. And mine.” This seems to be enough for Eskel as he hesitantly removes his hand from the hilt of his sword. Regis looks at him, kindness in his eyes as Eskel speaks up amongst the group.

“Listen Geralt, it’s just… weird. You have to understand that we are made to hunt his kind. Not be friends with them.” The group somewhat relaxes except for Lambert, who is still in a defensive position. Regis decides to walk over to Saska standing incredibly close to her, hoping that the Witcher won’t attack him if he is close to someone else. Saska rubs his back for a moment in an attempt to calm him as Geralt speaks up.

“What do we do now.” Yennefer looks at him to respond.

“Now, we wait.”

* * *

One by one the group begins to fall asleep, all except for Yennefer. The Witchers are all slumped over in a group, Saska nearby sleeping soundly against Regis’s chest, who is currently awake, watching Yennefer as she seems to be almost falling asleep. From where he currently is, he can see her eyelids blinking rapidly attempting to keep her awake.

“Shall I wake her Yennefer?” Regis asks quietly to not wake the others, but loud enough for the sorceress to hear him. She shakes her head.

“No I’m… just resting my eyes.”

“It’s called sleeping.” The pair turns their head seeing Geralt walking towards the two. Yennefer responds to him.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” He shakes his head no. “Meditate?” He shakes his no once more. The room is quiet for a moment before Yennefer speaks again, “... We’ll find her Geralt.” 

For the first time in a long time, Regis sees Geralt let his guard down, a look of tiredness comes over his face as he lets out a deep breath. “It seems that whenever we get close like this, we’re just as far away as we were a day ago. I… hope this is Ciri but the way Saska was talking earlier I don’t think it is.” 

Regis can feel Saska's heartbeat rise against his chest. He looks over her face and can see she's now awake. "Anything happen while I've been asleep?"

"Nothing," Regis responds to her, "did you sleep well at least?" 

"Debatable," she looks over at a very tired Yennefer, "want me to take over for a while? You look like you need to rest."

"No, I'm fine. But thank you… Geralt, keep me awake."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me a story." Geralt begins to rack his brain for anything that she wouldn’t already know. That is until he hears Regis chuckle from off to the side.

“Has he ever told you the story of how he accidentally woke a sleeping vampire and I had to save him?” Geralt groans and Yennefer looks over at him. 

“No, he hasn’t.” She responds as Geralt groans, deciding to speak on the matter.

“The only reason you find it funny is because you had to save my ass.”

“Precisely. Now, imagine this. It’s sunset and we split off from our group for a moment to scout ahead. I get a whiff of another vampire, so I go back to warn him, but that is when I see him quite literally, feet away from where this vampire was sleeping.”

“Which I knew was there.” Geralt interjects.

“Really? Was that before or after you stepped on him?” Saska watches as the pair bicker and tease one another like siblings, all the while smiling and laughing. “Where was I... ah yes. As you can imagine, he was quite peeved about being woken up.”

“Long story short to that vampire we are mates.” Geralt says short and to the point which makes the two women smile and chuckle. Saska speaks up.

“Mates, and he believed that?”

“I suppose so my dear, enough to not maul him to death.” Regis responds and as soon as he finishes talking, Uma’s eyes open and Yennefer immediately springs into action, barking out orders to the others.

“He’s back, Geralt, ready the phylactery. Saska-.” without a moment more, Saska teleports to the other side of the table holding her hands out, ready to help in a moments notice. Geralt grabs the small box and Regis stands nearby. With all the commotion going on in the room, the others begin to wake up, all gathering semi close by to watch the pair. 

Magic begins to whip around Yennefer, Saska and Uma, enveloping them for a moment. Yennefer cries out, “Nevid cyvir!” Saska joins and recites the rest of the phrase. 

“Coalle, coalle, caniatad!”

“Geralt now!” Saska exclaims and as he opens up the box the two magic wielders recite the final portion of the curse. 

“Caniatad! Taron Anede! Dis!” 

The pair throws the curse straight into the box, the lid shutting as Geralt stumbles back a bit from the force. The group stands in shock as Saska and Yennefer get their footing again, taking deep breaths as Uma begins transforming into a man, covered in elvish tattoos. Saska stares at the man, recognizing every mark on his chest, and as her eyes move up his body, a familiar pair of braids frame the mans face. His eyes open, and she can’t hold back a barely audible gasp.

“Avallac’h?”

Memories come flooding back as Avallac’h looks over at her with tired eyes. All those years of magic teachings, the happy times, and what is most clear in her mind is the last time they had seen one another. She will never forget the emotion that stampeded across his face. The pain, the betrayal that she saw in his eyes. That was the last time she saw or spoke to Avallac’h. 

And now he’s here.

“Where’s Ciri.” Geralt asks, Avallac’h taking a moment to be able to speak properly.

“Hidden… the Isle of Mists…” this is when he turns his head slightly looking directly at Saska even though he is speaking to anyone who is listening, “she’s not safe. The Hunt… we cannot allow this.” Geralt continues asking the mage questions as the two elves continue to not tear their gazes from one another.

“The Isle of Mists, where is it.”

“Praevein, arwein, cyrraen…” with a wave of his hand, a firefly appears flying towards Geralt, he catches it and Avallac’h looks at him, “Skellige… follow it… into the mists. Hurry… I tried to protect her, but the curse.” Saska turns her head looking at Geralt.

“I’ll go, I can get there-.” When she goes to walk away from Avallac’h, she feels a tight grip around her wrist. Stopping, she turns looking down at Avallac’h’s hand before looking into his tired eyes.

“No-... no you can’t. The Hunt… they haven’t found the Isle… if she leaves… if you go, use your powers...”

“I’ll go,” Geralt says, Avallac’h not letting her wrist go, “it’ll be safer for all of us.” Lambert decides to pipe up again, Saska internally sighing from the Witcher’s voice.

“How can we know we can trust this guy?”

“We’ll explain everything,” Geralt begins, “Just keep an eye on him. He’s not a friend. I’ll go, gather some allies. Knowing the Hunt, they’ll come, wherever Ciri is.”

“Bring her home Wolf. Good luck.” Vesemir says and when Geralt leaves the room, all eyes turn to Saska whos hand is still in Avallac’h’s grasp. “I believe we are owed an explanation.”

“Of course,” Saska says still holding eye contact with Avallac’h, “I suppose I will start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez  
> 


	3. Patches of Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the night of their arrival, Saska helped lift a curse, was reunited with Avallac'h, and explained everything that had transpired to the remaining Witcher's and sorceress in Kaer Morhen. Now, Regis and Saska both have to get acquainted with their new living situation and new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...   
> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

As the sun rises the following day, beams of light begin to pour into the windows of the Witcher stronghold. In one of the smaller rooms, the elven mage opens his eyes being the first to wake up. He takes his time in sitting up still feeling quite weak as he hangs his legs off the side of the bed, his feet touching the stone floor. The room is more barren, having one bed, a desk, a large window, and a couch off to the other side of the room.

As his eyes adjust to the light, he sees Saska lying on her side facing him fast asleep on the couch. He watches her, not entirely sure what to feel about seeing her again. 

_ She has grown so much. _

Some time passes before she wakes up. As her eyes open, she sees Avallac’h sitting up in the bed looking out the window, light illuminating his face. She sits up on the couch rubbing her eyes from the sun. 

“I told you to wake me up when you woke up.”

“I decided to let you sleep.” She lets her feet swing over the side of the bed hitting the floor boards. She leans forward slightly, placing her forearms on her thighs. The pair sits in an uncomfortable silence, making her break it almost immediately. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, thank you.” There is another bout of uncomfortable silence.

_ This needs to end, _ Saska thinks to herself looking down at her feet,  _ right now. _

“I’m sorry,” Saska begins, Avallac’h looking over at her a little surprised, “I should’ve just told you how I felt from the very beginning, we probably could’ve have some to some form of agreement but… I was upset. Frustrated. I felt alone and I let my emotions get the better of me.” He waits a moment to see if she will continue speaking, but when she doesn’t, he sits up a little straighter.

“I apologize as well. I was so… determined to keep you safe that it didn’t even occur to me to ask your opinion. Gods, when I had received that letter that you left Temeria all those years ago…” he pauses before speaking again, “Do you regret your decision? Leaving that is.”

“Well,” he watches as she looks down her hands, fiddling her thumbs against each other, “I do. Mainly the events I couldn’t witness, the people I could’ve lived my life with.”

“Your children you mean.” He watches her body freeze, and after a few seconds he decides to swiftly change the subject. “Help me up? I suppose we should leave this room some time today.” She stands and walks over towards him offering a hand. Saska stands firm as Avallac’h stands, a bit shaky at first, but manages to gain his footing as he leans a bit on her shoulder.

Out in the main hall, as Vesemir is over the fire, stirring something in the pot as Regis sits at the table, as far away from Lambert as humanly possible. Regis notices the pair walking out into the room which gives him a reason to ignore Lambert. 

“Do you two need any assistance?”

“I believe we are fine, thank you Regis.” Avallac’h responds as he leans on Saska less and as he reaches the table, he lets go of her, sitting down. 

Regis, feeling Lamberts gaze not leave him, walks to Saska. “Could I ask you something,” he leans in whispering, “in private, perhaps?”

“Of course,” She follows him out the main hall and around the corner away from the group and asks, “what did you want to ask me?”

“Oh nothing, I just needed an excuse to get away from that Lambert fellow. He hasn’t stopped watching me all morning.”

“Well, not to take his side but do you blame him? I mean, your kind, that’s his job is to,” she uses air quotes, “ _ hunt monsters _ . I mean, I wasn’t comfortable around you when I found out, and Geralt I can’t imagine was too excited.”

“I suppose you are right my dear, and Geralt was not ecstatic whatsoever,” Regis laughs, “held a sword to my neck.”

“Yeah, sounds like a very Geralt thing to do.” She leans against a nearby wall as they continue to chat. “How do the others seem to be handling you?”

“Eskel I can tell is still extremely wary, however Vesemir and I had a lovely chat early this morning. Asked many personal questions, my age, where I actually came from, it was… intriguing.”

“How so?”

“Well, like you said but a minute ago, he was made to hunt my kind. But there he was, asking questions like we were one in the same meeting for the first time. And the fact that he doesn’t come into contact with too many people his age, let alone a good century older.” 

Back in the main hall, everyone is chowing down on the stew Vesemir prepared as Lambert, as always, won’t shut up.

“I’m going to kill Geralt when I see him again.” He broods, Vesemir looking at him.

“I can agree that not immediately telling us of Regis’s true nature was in poor choice, what would you have done in his shoes Lambert.”

“Not be friends with a fucking vampire? That’s a start.” Eskel decides to speak up next.

“Listen, I don’t like this as much as the next person. But Geralt trusts him, that’s gotta mean something. Besides, you really think you can take a higher vampire? Slim chance.” Eskel then looks over across the table at Avallac’h. “How ya feeling? Sleep okay?”

“I am feeling better, thank you. Last night was most definitely the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time.” This is when Yennefer comes into the room, a small glass in her hand. Avallac’h notices her and sees the concoction in her hand a grins a little.

“Good morning Avallac’h. I made this for you.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be made with rosemary, thyme, and some tea leaves would it?”

“With a little magic sprinkled in. You know the drink?”

“I’ve made it a few times in my life.” Yennefer hands him the drink and he takes occasional sips of it. “The magic is for what exactly?”

“Just some revitalizing, it will help with regaining your strength.” 

Vesemir passes out bowls filled with stew, carrots, celery, potatoes and some form of meat, most likely from an animal one of the Witchers killed along with various herbs grown around the stronghold.

Once everyone finishes, everyone goes their separate ways, Eskel and Lambert heading outside to do some training with each other, Yennefer and Avallac’h head to the lab while Saska, Regis, and Vesemir remain in the main hall. 

Saska takes the empty bowls from the table and walks over to where Vesemir is washing utensils. She sits down beside the small tub and grabs a rag beginning to wash with him. He smiles.

“Hm, well this is something I’m not used to.”

“What, the others don’t help?” Regis leans on a nearby wall, listening in.

“Geralt does. Sometimes Eskel does as well, but he has a small contract he needs to work on today. Lambert, well he’s just a lost cause.” He pauses, looking at her. “So the other night, you mentioned you first met Avallac’h in Tir na Lia. That's where you're from?”

“I am, yes, born in the year 925.”

“I had a feeling you were older but I had no idea you were that much older. Where did you two meet?” Vesemir asks motioning between Saska and Regis. “Because your relationship, gotta say it is interesting to me. Mortal and vampire is most definitely rare.”

“The turn of the millenia in the Nilfgaardian capital. It was an… interesting interaction I must say.”

“Oh interesting indeed, my dear.” Regis pipes up from his position nearby. “Gave me such an attitude when she found out about my true nature. But even after you found out you still allowed me to assist you in finding Avallac’h.”

“I was stupid in my young age what can I say.” The group shares a laugh. “And then purely by accident we ended up bumping into each other again centuries later. With Geralt, Dandelion, gods that was a crazy time.”

“When did the two of you actually make a move though?” Vesemir inquires.

“Right before our assault on Stygga Castle.” Regis says, noticing Saska’s mood change quite quickly. He decides to make his explanation short. “I made my move, we did what we needed to get done. Afterwards it was, hard, challenging, I was out of commission for a while.”

The room is quiet as they finish cleaning the dishes, Vesemir setting the tub off to the side. He looks over at Regis. 

“Could I ask your help with something? Might go a bit quicker if I didn’t have to use a ladder.” Regis smiles and nods his head.

“Of course. My dear, I shall catch up with you later if that is alright.”

“Go ahead. Come find me if you guys need an extra hand.”

“We certainly will.”

As the pair enters deeper into the stronghold, Saska decides to roam around, exploring her new temporary home. Walking through the halls, she finds more and more rooms, quest rooms, storage rooms, and little nooks. 

_ Nice and quiet… might have to remember these when I want some alone time. _

Eventually, she finds herself outside in the courtyard, Eskel gone, Lambert hacking away at a training dummy. Watching him for a minute, she decides to teleport outside the walls. She takes her time following the path that winds up and around the walls. She stops at a cliffside taking in the valley, the mountains that seem to go farther than the sky.

* * *

Saska realizes she has been out exploring for a long time when she sees the sun start to dip closer to the treeline. 

_ Have I really been just walking all day? _

Just as she realizes this, a raven lands on a fence post nearby. She watches it as the raven watchers, making a call twice, then pausing, then a third and final call. She smiles and offers her hand, the raven flying to land on it. 

“I am fine. I will turn back soon. And if Regis doesn’t take that answer lightly, well, improvise.” 

She watches as the raven seemingly nods his head and flew off back to Kaer Morhen. Just as she looks back down the path she was walking on, she notices a more natural path off to her right, one that has been made by enough foot traffic. Intrigued, she follows it, winding through the trees and she notices the trees getting more dense as she ventures deeper, but always able to see at least a sliver of the stronghold.

She finds herself eventually stumbling across a clearing that is covered in patches of… lavender?

_ Lavender? Strange. _ _I didn't know it grew this far north._

Every patch of flowers and herbs she sees is very deliberately placed and planted. She takes it all in, the occasional leaf and petal falling from the trees around her. Taking a deep breath in, she takes in the smells and that is when she feels a presence behind her.

“Why hello there.” She jumps at the sound of the man’s voice and turns around looking at him. He’s about as tall as her, long white hair with a beard to match. He is dressed in naturally colored robes, a walking stick in his left hand.

“I apologize with treading in your patch-.” The man cuts her off, waving his hand.

“No need to apologize, I do not own these woods as you don’t.” A brief silence comes over the two, the druid smiling warmly at her, Saska deciding to introduce herself.

“Then it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am-.”

“Saska Riannon Dorren.” She looks at the old man, curious, but also extremely concerned.

“I… I’m sorry but have we met before?” The old man looks shocked, but really he is now having a bit of fun with her.

“And here I thought you remembered every face and name you came into contact with. Now, I jest, truly. I never did give you my name.” He pauses. “Did you ever find your Crevan?” She squints her eyes getting more and more worried by the minute. “Ah, yes, of course, probably the worst way to start that conversation. Think back, Hen Ichaer, back to the turn of the millenia.” 

_ The turn of the millenia… strangely kind old man… _

She thinks for a moment, racking her brain of the last couple hundred years when it suddenly hits her. “Nilfgaard?” The man nods his head smiling. 

“So you haven’t forgotten about me. It’s good to know I at least leave some impression. Here, sit.” As he lowers to the ground, she does as well, careful to not sit on any flowers blooming. 

“I couldn’t forget a moment of my time there. And yes, I did find him eventually. It’s been a wild couple of centuries since then.”

“Quick summary for an old man?”

“Like I said, I found Crevan, became the Queen of Temeria, had three children, two biological, traveled a ton-.”

“Don’t forget to mention the time you were hunted by the Hunt.” She freezes, now wondering just how much information he knows about her.

“You’re a, druid, yes?” He nods his head. “What kind of druid.”

“What kind? Now, I don’t believe that is a question I can answer correctly. But what I can do is explain what I know of you, as much as I would rather not.”

“Please do.”

“The year was 925, in a not too far off world of Tir na Lia. A, sort of young couple approached me, the woman was pregnant, you see, and wanted protection for their daughter. Now, this wasn’t just any ordinary girl, this young girl would inherit the Elder Blood. She would endure ridicule through her young life and once both parents passed would go off and travel. To find someone who might have some answers to her questions. Her… Crevan, if you will.”

“My parents?” He nods and she breaks eye contact, her brain floods with memories of her early life, back when her parents were still alive. She takes a deep breath before looking back up at the druid. “You were hired to watch me?”

“Oh yes. However once you left this world after you had ran from Temeria I had a hell of a hard time locating you. That is until Stygga Castle fell. Since then I had been attempting to track to, to make sure it really was you and not another carrier of the Elder Blood since there are two of you currently. Does that answer your question?”

“It does… can you interfere with-?”

“No. Strict rules by your parents was to interfere as little as possible, however hard it is not to.” A long moment of silence comes over the pair, the only thing heard was the sounds of the forest.

“What will you do now?” Saska asks.

“Do you wish for me to continue to watch over you? It is your choice.”

“You can’t interfere?”

“If I interfere with the information I know now about the Elder Bloods future I…” he stops himself from saying too much, making Saska go to speak but he stops her, “please, I’ve said too much already. No, I cannot interfere. Not on my mind.”

“Then you are free to do as you wish. You must have lived a long life already.” 

“Then I shall. Well, I suppose you should head back to Kaer Morhen. You walked a bit too far away, your vampire lover is probably starting to worry.” 

_ I suppose he does know everything. _

Sensing her shock, he grins, “I apologize, just curious is all.” She stands and opens a portal behind her. She turns back and looks at the man.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Possibly. Only time will tell.” She goes to step through the portal but stops, realizing what she has forgotten to ask. Saska turns around looking back at the man.

“Before I go, could I ask your name?”

“Miir.”

“Farewell Miir.”

“Good luck Saska.” She steps through the portal, it closing behind her. He completely loses his smile. “You’ll certainly need it.”

* * *

Back in Kaer Morhen, Regis opens the window to his and Saska’s shared room allowing one of his ravens to fly off into the night. He jumps at the sound of the portal opening behind him. Sighing, he turns around seeing Saska walk out from it. 

“There you are, I was wondering where you had run off to. Need I remind you-.”

“That I am indeed not a vampire, but a mortal that could perish at any moment?” Regis puts his hands in his pockets, surprised at her response. “Remember, I’m not made of glass. I won’t break if a strong gust of wind blows me over.” She closes the gap between them and whistles. He looks at her confused as a raven flies back inside and lands on his shoulder. Offering her hand, the raven jumps down onto it and then perches itself on her shoulder. 

“Next time, don’t send my friend here out to find me.”

“How did you know it was him? You can’t speak to creatures.” Silence comes over the room, Regis, seeing the look on her face, begins to wonder, “... Can you?” Saska and the raven look at one another before she responds.

“We have our own ways of communicating. Besides, I have better snacks than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> An extra special thanks to awkward-turtles-world for reminding me of my old-man-druid character from the very first part of this series. I had completely forgotten about a character I loved writing and just had to add in a little surprise for this chapter. 
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	4. Old Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone was getting aquainted last chapter, Saska took a long walk around the outside of Kaer Morhen, coming across an old friend from the turn of the millennium. The following day, a few more reinforcements called upon by Geralt show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

A few days go by as everyone gets acquainted with one another. Eskel eventually comes back from his contract, his coin purse slightly heavier. Typically Vesemir and Lambert were found working together on various clean up projects as Yennefer and Avallac’h could be found in the lab working on some potion, spell or concoction. As for Regis and Saska, they tended to float around, offering help wherever they could. One thing that has been on Regis’s mind though…

Since Saska and Avallac’h had been reunited, they haven’t been seen much together. And if they do, they don’t really make any conversation, or eye contact on Saska’s part.

On the third night, as Saska prepares for bed, Regis speaks up from his seated position in front of the desk in their room, “Are you and Avallac’h alright? You two haven’t been together much at all the past few days, and whenever you are the air seems… tense.”

“It’s complicated. It’s like, I want to trust him, I want to believe that he is doing all of this for good but… but unless he proves himself to me then I will continue to be on the fence with him.”

“Should I watch out for him as well?” Saska can notice the change in his tone of voice, dropping a bit lower than usual. She turns her head to look at him.

“If you would like I won’t stop you. But he isn’t like  _ that _ Regis. If you’re insinuating something physical happening between us.” Regis nods his head once. “He wouldn’t.” 

_ I sure hope he wouldn’t my dear _ , Regis thinks to himself.

As she climbs into bed, Regis loses his form, flying to the bed, reappearing in a smoke trail as he leans back in bed, sitting up slightly. Saska leans into his chest, arms wrapping around him as he wraps his arms around her. 

She falls asleep rather quickly, Regis shutting his eyes for however long they wish to stay closed. What brings him to open them is a quiet tapping at the window. Opening his eyes, he sees a few of his ravens perched on the outside looking at him. He looks down at Saska curled into his chest, then back at the birds, then back at Saska. 

As slowly as possible, he begins to move out from underneath his love without waking her. Within a few seconds her eyes open slightly. “Go back to sleep love.” He says moving the rest of the way as she cuddles down into her pillow. As Regis gets up, he puts a blanket over her before walking over to the window, letting in the ravens. 

They fly in, two of them flying down and perching on the desk as one decides to fly onto the bed. Regis looks at the bird as it hops over to against Saska’s chest, getting comfy against her shutting its eyes. Sitting back down at the desk, one of the ravens pulled out a small parcel wrapped in paper and tied together with ribbon.

_ Oh, how could I have forgotten about that?  _ He picks up the parcel.  _ Well, I suppose I can wait to give this to her.  _

The following day, everyone resumes working on their own projects. Once it reaches mid day, Saska and Vesemir are doing some chores in the main hall when two people walk inside taking the room in. Saska is the first to look over and the pair, both wearing various pieces of armor, blue and white fabrics. The man stands out to her, a medallion hanging from his neck.

_ The Temerian Lilies? And a commander at that. Well, this should be interesting. _

Saska turns to Vesemir. “Are these some of Geralt’s friends?” Vesemir looks up from his position scrubbing the floor and looks at her.

“Don’t rightfully know.” He stands, throwing the scrubber brush into the bucket of water before walking over meeting the pair. “Can I help you both with something?” The pair looks at Vesemir and as Saska walks over, the man speaks up.

“ Geralt sent us, asked us to help with the Wild Hunt situation. Wouldn’t happen to be Vesemir would you?”

“That’d be me. Welcome to Kaer Morhen.” They both shake hands, and then Vesemir and the woman.

“Vernon Roche, Commander of the Temerian Blue Stripes. This is my Lieutenant, Ves.”

“Vesemir, and this is Saska.” Saska joins the trio, shaking Ves’s hand first, then holds her hand out, Roche shaking her hand. Vesemir continues to talk. “So he explained what’s going on to the both of you.”

“He did.” Roche looks at Saska and she can see him take a quick glance at the tops of her ears before speaking. “You’d be the other carrier of the elder blood then.”

“I am, yes.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Now can I ask where we can put down our things?” This is when Vesemir notices a bag on his back practically spilling with things.

“Of course. Follow me.” Roche and Vesemir walk off as Ves hops up on the nearby table.

“So, elder blood huh?” Saska nods her head as Ves continues. “What’s that mean exactly?”

“Well,” she sits down in a chair closeby, “originally, the Elder Blood line was created by mages to create a being more powerful than themselves.  _ The Savior of the Elven Race _ . It worked of course. That was my mother. Then came me, then my children and so on and so forth. And now after three centuries, we have Ciri.”

“So, the elven race huh?” Saska can tell Ves is slightly uncomfortable.

“Originally yes. With the situation at hand, I don’t give two shits if someones an elf or not. The entire world is in danger. That is who I am protecting.” Ves grins slightly. “Lieutenant huh?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

“Forgive me for saying this, but you seem quite young to be that high up. Must be incredible at combat.” 

“And forgive me for asking, but you wouldn’t happen to be ex or current scoia’tael would you?”

“Scoia’tael,” she scoffs, “Oh absolutely not.” Ves grins. “That whole situation was just a mess. Did I understand that they were upset with how they were treated? Of course I did, I understood it personally, but just plain murdering people for it? Terrible execution of their ideals.” 

“That’s a relief.”

“I can imagine you’ve had your own run ins with the scoia’tael?”

“You can say that.” There’s a moment of silence between the pair before Saska speaks up.

“I spent a good deal of time in Temeria. Years and years ago.”

“Oh yeah? When abouts?”

“During the rule of King Goidemar.” She looks at Saska curiously.

“When abouts was that? I recognize the name but not on the timeframe.”

“Hm… now that is a good question,” Ves laughs a little, “let’s see… it was after the turn of the millenium… eleven hundreds at least. Eleven fifty’s I believe.” 

“That long ago? Wow, what were you in Temeria for? Living there for a bit?”

“You could say that.” Ves looks at her curiously. “I,” she hesitates, “lived in the palace. With the King.”

“As a form of sorceress I would assume?”

“No.”

“A, medic? You have healing powers right?”

“I do but no.”

“A… historian maybe?”

“Okay now you’re just guessing.”

“Now you have me curious! Why were you in the palace if you weren’t any of those things?” Saska gives her a look, Ves about to question her before it dawns on her. “Wait… no way… you weren’t a....” Saska manages a grin. “A Queen? Seriously? Well that… hm… that makes things very interesting. Does anyone here know?”

“My partner I am traveling with does. Along with Avallac’h, you’ll meet the two of them eventually. Other than that I’m not entirely sure if anyone knows. Geralt maybe but I’m not sure if I ever told him. I might have and could just be misremembering.” 

“Mind if I tell Roche? He’d probably be pretty interested.”

“I don’t see why not. I figured that part of my life would resurface eventually.” 

“Is that why your jacket is missing patches on the shoulders?” Ves asks and this is exactly when Vesemir and Roche enter the room yet again. 

“Ves, Vesemir is going to show me around, want to join us?”

“Sure! It was nice talking with you Saska.”

“You as well.” Ves hops off the table and joins the two men as Vesemir begins by showing them around, pointing out storage rooms, the kitchen, weapon grind stones and the like. At the same time as the two Temerians are getting a tour of the place, someone pulls a cart through the main gates of Kaer Morhen.

Outside, Regis is tending to a few of the herbs when he smells a few different smells. Mainly sweat, but an explosive mixture. Turning his head to the sound, he sees a familiar dwarven man pulling a cart behind him. He smiles shutting his bag as he stands. 

“Zoltan… it’s been ages my friend.” Regis says, Zoltan looking over at him.

“That voice, wouldn’t reckon I… no fuckin’ way, it can’t be Regis?!”

“Aye, it’s me.”

“Well come ‘ere!” Zoltan lets go of the cart and shakes Regis’s hand viking style patting his back as well. “How the hell are ya even here! Last time I saw ya-.”

“You must have questions I’m sure, all of which I can answer. However I believe Saska would be delighted to see you again.”

“She’s here too?! Well I’ll be damned, I am so many questions but yeah, let’s go find the lass.” As they walk through the courtyard and into the building, they continue to talk. “I figure that Saska doesn’t like talkin’ ‘bout what happened?”

“No, but she will if she must. But I believe we can talk about what happened afterwards without her here.” Regis takes a moment to prepare himself. 

“What I was told was that Saska killed Vilgefortz. He reduced me to really nothing. A very dear friend of mine had found what was left of me, and Saska. They waited until my cells had reformed into a tangible form, then they took me back to my friends home where they nursed me for half a year. She never left my side.”

“I can’t lie to ya,” Zoltan begins, “we were all real worried for ‘er. None of us really knew how death works for your kind. Didn’t look good though.”

“The only thing that matters from that day is that Vilgefortz is dead.” As they continue to walk around the stronghold, they find that they can literally, not find Saska. One thing he does realize that the closer they get to a back doorway, the stronger her scent is. Getting stronger and stronger as they continue to walk down the hallway.

At the end of that hallway leads to a doorway which leads to an outside courtyard. Saska and Ves having quite a pleasant conversation as Vernon walks up greeting the two. A faint whistling is heard, making Saska glance in the direction of the sound. Vernon immediately recognizes the tune groaning.

“I swear to God Geralt you didn’t…” Before Saska can question him, en elf appears from around the corner and takes a few more steps before stopping.

“Vernon Roche.”

“Iorveth.” Roche says with gritted teeth.

“My apologies, I was caught off guard. Shall I recite your titles again? Murderer of women and children was always my favorite.”

“So… you both obviously know one another?” Saska asks, sensing the tension. Iorveth smiles in her direction.

“Thank God, another one of my own. But an Aen Seidhe I do not recognize is always a surprise. And yes, we do know one another. You could consider ourselves,  _ old friends _ .” Iorveth glances at Roche before looking back at Saska.

_ Oh Geralt, what have you gotten us into now? _ Saska thinks before speaking.

“That is because I am not an Aen Seidhe.” Iorveth crosses his arms in front of his chest, understanding where she is going with this.

“I see. You must be Saska then. It is a,” he pauses, “pleasure, to meet you Hen Ichaer.”

“A pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Now,” he looks to Roche, “What in the fuck are you doing here.” 

“Helping my good friend Geralt. What about you.”

“Oh,  _ your good friend _ aye?” 

As they continue to talk, they take steps, slowly getting closer to each other over time.

“Look who decided to be useful for once.” Roche says.

“Oh like you know what usefulness is.” 

Saska looks at Ves, sending a communication spell directly to her.  _ Ves, you’re the only one that can hear this. Stand back just in case I have to pull these two apart. _

Ves looks at Saska confused before nodding her head taking a few more steps back away from the pair. She then decides to speak up trying to diffuse the situation.

“Buuuut, you can both agree that Geralt is a little stupid for asking both of you to help with the same situation.”

“He definitely didn’t think this through.” Roche adds.

“Look at us Roche,” Iorveth begins, “we’re old. Who gives two shits about this petty rivalry anymore, I know damn well you gave up with hunting Squirrels.”

From the doorway, Regis leans in towards Zoltan speaking quietly, “Well, it would seem we have some conflict on our hands.”

“Aye. Now, if she is able to keep these two from lungin’ at each other’s throats then I’ll be damn impressed.” 

“You know these two gentlemen?” Regis asks, Zoltan nods his head.

“Sure do.” Just as he finishes speaking, a bright light engulfs the courtyard, surrounding both Roche and Iorveth, Saska planting her feet firmly on the ground pushing the two apart. Zoltan speaks up, “Did you know she could do that?”

“Two people no, but with one I did. She did it on me once.” Zoltan looks up at the vampire confused as the two men being held apart from each other look at Saska as she speaks.

“So, if you both promise that you won’t attempt to murder one another again, I will let you go.”

“I have self control,” Iorveth says glaring at Roche, “not sure about the Temerian though.” This makes Roche glare at Iorveth as well. 

“As long as you don’t try and snipe me in my sleep.” 

“Fine.” The pair turn to look at Saska and she slowly lets the spell dissipate from her hands. Iorveth speaks up, “We can agree on one thing, that Geralt is an idiot for bringing us both here.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence before Ves and Roche walk off on way, Iorveth walking of the other leaving Saska in the courtyard and Regis and Zoltan behind her still in the doorway. 

“Saska!” The dwarf calls out, making Saska turn around, a smile forming on her face.

“Zoltan Chivay, oh how the hell are you!” They walk to each other, a firm handshake turns to a hug. “It’s been far too long, how’ve you been?”

“Oh just find there lass, haven’t seen ya in quite a while. Ya look well.”

“As do you. Sorry about,” she motions to behind her, “all of that.”

“Ah no worries, I’m familiar with the both of them, used to it.”

“So they’re always like that?”

“Oh yeah. Quite impressed with your handle of the situation though. Still don’t rightfully know what kinda powers you and Cirilla have so it’s a bit of a surprise when I get to see anything like that.”

“Well hopefully I don’t have to do it again. You two have met again I see.”

“Can’t rightfully believe that this man is alive to tell ya the truth. It's strange not gonna lie to ya both. Just gotta get Geralt back here and we’ve almost got the whole gang back together.”

“I can’t even imagine all of us together again. I wonder what Dandelion has been up to.”

“Probably nothing but trouble knowing Dandelion.” Regis pips up, the trio sharing a laugh.

* * *

Later on that night, Ves walks in to the shared room her and Roche occupy, Roche leaning against the window frame looking out the window smoking his pipe.

“A beauty isn’t it.” Ves says. “Much nicer than being in a tent in the middle of a field.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Silence comes over the room, Ves breaking it within a few seconds.

“Saska was Queen of Temeria.” Roche turns his head looking at her. “She told me.”

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, when her and I were alone we got chatting. She told me she lived in Temeria during the third King’s rule. What was interesting was that she was reluctant to tell me she was Queen.”

“Interesting indeed…” The gears inside Roche’s mind begin to turn as Ves speaks more, setting a book down beside her.

“I found this in the library here. Tells all about Temeria’s history. This book, and her few details I got from her match up pretty well.” She can tell Roche is spacing out. “Roche.”

“Yes?”

“I know that face, you can’t hide it from me. What are ya thinking about?”

“If she would be willing to help us-.”

“Help us?” Ves asks, “How could she possibly help us?”

“She was royalty in Temeria from what you’re saying. If we get more support in taking our country back, if she were to help us…”

“Roche, from what I gather from this shit situation we’re in, the entire world could be in jeopardy. I say we keep that idea of yours in the back our of mind for now. See how the end of the world plays out.”

“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	5. Hael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off, we saw a number of characters arrive at Kaer Morhen to aid Geralt and the others into possibly stopping the Wild Hunt. With everyone is patiently, and some not so patiently waiting for Geralt to return.
> 
> Hopefully with Ciri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

A few days pass, and there is some slight worry amongst Kaer Morhen. As Vesemir makes his rounds around the complex, he finds Saska sitting on an upper balcony looking over the courtyard. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Vesemir asks, Saska sighing in response. 

“I know I shouldn’t worry. Geralt hasn’t even been gone for that long.”

“But here you are worrying.” Vesemir walks over to where she is seated and leans up against the half railing beside her. “Natural reaction to the situation, but I do have faith that they both will come back. They both have the stubbornness of a mule. And it seems like you’re not the only one worrying.” From their point of view, they can see Yennefer on a lower balcony outside pacing back and forth. “If you need anything, just call.”

“Thank you Vesemir. You’ve been very kind over the past few days.”

“It’s no problem at all.” And with that, he leaves to go back into the stronghold. In a little while, Avallac’h comes out and joins Saska on the balcony, leaning against the railing, not acknowledging her existence at first.

“I should have gone instead of him. I would’ve been there and back by now.”

“We can’t think about that now. All we can hope for is that they’re safe.” A brief moment of silence overtakes the two magic wielders. Avallac’h looks over at her, taking in how grown she looks, how her facial features and appearance almost hasn’t changed over the past few centuries. He attempts to bank it all in his internal memory, hoping that the next quiet moment he gets he can draw her profile.

“May I ask something?” Avallac’h asks making Saska look at him.

“Of course.”

“Regis. No offense, but I am unsure of what you… physically saw in him.” He begins to speak almost in a whisper. “And of course his nature.”

“When we first met he looked drastically different, younger I would say. Maybe one day I’ll be able to explain exactly what made me realize I was growing feelings towards him, but today is most certainly not that day.”

Just as he was about to ask another question, a massive portal opens up in the courtyard below, Ciri and Geralt jumping through. Saska immediately stands up watching as the pair takes in the area, specifically Ciri as she jumps into Vesemir’s arms.

“A portal…” Avallac’h says with obvious disdain in his voice, Saska noticing immediately, “how could they have made such a terrible mistake.”

“Could you just be happy for once?” Realizing how hostile she sounded, she takes a breath in an attempt to regain her composure before continuing, “we don’t know what they were dealing with before they portaled in.”

“The Hunt knows her exact location. It’s only a matter of time-.”

“Before they show up? Avallac’h they were going to show up anyway if she left the Isles you said it yourself they would know if she left. Would you rather they leave immediately or have to travel for days straight allowing the Hunt more time to catch them?”

“I can assure you I would’ve thought of a better solution than her using any magic whatsoever.” When Avallac’h turns around to walk back inside, he notices Regis and Zoltan walking towards the archway. He passes them through the archway, not saying a word. Regis watches as he leaves, Zoltan watching him for longer. Saska rubs her temples unaware of the pairs presence behind her until Regis speaks up.

“What is ever the matter dear?”

“Avallac’h. He’s such a downer. Geralt brings Ciri back and the first thing he has to bring up is that they shouldn’t have portalled.”

“Ah forget ‘em lass,” Zoltan says walking up to the two, “the few times I’ve talked to ‘em he’s been negative. Why would he care how they got back?”

“I don’t know if it is all magic users, but the Wild Hunt can sense when someone like Ciri or me uses our magic. If we create a portal and walk through it, they can track it to an exact location. The Hunt is definitely tracking her now, but we have some time to think about that. We could’ve taken some time today to be excited that she is back before going into ‘prepare for the Hunt’ mode.” 

When Saska looks at Regis, he is looking down into the courtyard with a smile, Geralt looking up at the balcony. She sees him adjust his satchel on his back before looking at her with a smile “I would love to stay and chat my dear however-.”

“Go Regis.” Saska says, Regis looking down at her with a smile, kissing her forehead before leaving the dwarf and half-elf alone.

As he makes his way through the halls, Geralt seemingly comes running through a doorway at the end of the hallway. They both stop once they see one another, a toothy smile coming from Regis, and a smile almost forcing itself onto Geralt's face.

“It’s been… ages my friend.”

“Don’t keep me waiting with your long explanations Regis.” Geralt says as he walks towards Regis, Regis walking towards him and once they get into arms length they embrace one another in a tight hug. They both stand there for a while in silence, Regis’s senses kicking. 

He hears as Geralt’s heartbeat ever so slightly rises.

He smells the most recent monsters he’s fought.

_ Well.. he was most definitely in a swamp recently… drowners perhaps? _ He thinks to himself.

“You’re here… you’re alive. I was half tempted to not leave when I saw you here-.”

“Cirilla is more important than an old vampire like myself.” He leans back away from Geralt, still holding the Witcher by the shoulders. “You’ve not changed a bit Geralt, except for that ghastly scar over your left eye. What in the world did you allow to get that close to you?”

“A cockatrice, nothing special.”

“Nothing special,” Regis scoffs, “it’s over your eye Geralt you could’ve gone blind.”

“Never mind with me going blind, you… died Regis. Or what I suppose would be the closest to dying.”

“Would you like to know the longer story?” Regis asks, Geralt nodding his head in response. “ What I remember, with the help of Saska of course, my memory is a bit hazy. I remember flying into the room that Vilgefortz and herself were in, seeing her held up by his magic, seeing that… crazy maniac’s look in his eyes, it got me to a place where I hadn’t been in a very long time. Of course with you, Dandelion, and our rag tag group I would protect with my life, but her, she’s different.”

“So she is your, mate then.”

“Precisely. However, if you remember, I had just kissed her right before we engaged the Hunt in battle at Stygga Castle. The feelings were, intense to say the least. So, in a pit of raage I attacked Vilgefortz. He gained the upper hand, melted me into a puddle. From there, Saska explained that she refused to leave her spot, that was until an old friend of mine showed up, wanting to see the destruction for himself. I cannot explain to you how he knew it was me, but he did. From there, they watched over my remains, my friend attempting to revive my cells, to create a human-like form again. Eventually, it worked. I was whole again, however I was in this… hm… I do I explain this…. Imagine you are drowning, you feel as though your chest is going to collapse but it never comes. This dark, deep pit of reality.”

“Couldn’t have been alive like that… can’t imagine what that would be like.”

“The way you humans see death, yes. However, you must know that the only way to kill a higher vampire is by another higher vampires hand, which Vilgefortz is not. I thank the Gods for that. So, I digress. After they get my remains to his home in Beauclair, they attended to my body for a good half a year. The pair never left my side. Eventually, the pain in my chest slowly began to subside, and every now and then I heard a woman’s voice. It was like swimming up to where the water stops in a lake, you begin to hear more clearly. Then, I woke up. That voice was Saska.”

“Can’t lie to ya, we were all really worried about her. To be perfectly honest, we weren’t sure if we’d ever see her again.”

“There was no way you could’ve helped her in that situation. I can imagine you know how firey the Elder Blood carriers can be with Cirilla, even though she was younger when you saw her last.”

“So, I have to ask…” Geralt begins, a grin forming on his face, “you and Saska.” This makes Regis laugh a little.

“What is there to explain? What else would you wish to know?”

“C’mon Regis, you know exactly what I’m asking.”

“... Yes. We have. Now the exact details of our more… private encounters, for once, my lips are sealed.” 

* * *

Later on in the day, Saska heads down to the lab to find Ciri speaking with Avallac’h. Avallac’h is the first one to notice her in the doorway. 

“Ah, there you are. I was just about to come and find you. I figured the two of you should officially meet at some point today. I shall leave the two of you to get acquainted.” As he exits the room, Saska walks in and over towards where Ciri is seated up on some crates.

“It’s good to see you again Cirilla. I’m glad that you were able to be, somewhat safe.”

“It’s good to see you again as well. So, you’re my what… great, great, great, something?”

“ Gods, don’t remind me.” They both share a laugh as Ciri gets more and more curious of the woman standing in front of her.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but exactly how old are you? I mean, I’ve heard stories about you but those were centuries ago.”

“I’m over three centuries old at this point.”

“So that means I’ll look  _ that _ good when I get older?” This makes Saska laugh a little. “I suppose that’s something to look forward to.”

“Did you have any other questions for me? I can’t imagine that this situation is easy for you. Hell, when I was your age I hadn't even left home yet. I had just barely gotten a grasp for my powers.”

“I don't have any right now, but I can imagine I'll have questions over the next few days.”

“It isn't like I'm going anywhere. Feel free to come find me at any time.”

“Thank you, now, you wouldn’t happen to know where Regis is would you?”

“He should be talking with Geralt in his room. I would imagine he would love to chat with you.”

“Cool, thanks!” She hops off the crate and begins to walk out of the room before stopping, looking back at Saska as Avallac’h comes back into the room. “And Saska? Thank you. For coming to Stygga Castle.”

Ciri begins her ascent back up the steps to the main floor. Making her way over towards the steps to Geralt’s room, she stops as she sees Regis taking his last step off the steps. Once he notices her, he stands up a little straighter, almost waiting for her to say something. When she doesn’t, he decides to speak up.

“I suppose you smiling instead of recoiling in fear is a good sign?”

“Good sign? Regis I could never.” She walks over to the vampire and immediately pulls him into a tight hug. He smiles, wrapping his arms around her as she continues. “You saved my life.”

“Well, I believe you could’ve-.”

“No. I couldn’t.” She leans back far enough to look up at him. “Back at Stygga Castle there was virtually no way of getting out of the shackles without someone coming in. But the real question that I’ve always wondered is how did you manage to find me?”

“Well, I would imagine Vesemir has taught you about monsters such as myself? Our abilities and such?”

“Monster? You’re a vampire I know that, but no monster.” Regis can’t help but smile at her comment.

“I have a superior sniffer if I do say so myself. Saska and yourself have a very similar scent, however yours is… well, I don’t know how to describe it to be perfectly honest. I followed your scents tail, that’s how I found you.”

“Interesting…. Wait… does that mean that every time you’re with Geralt-.”

“He always smells like a swamp with a mix of blood and sweat?”

“And you can stand that?!”

“You get used to it after a while. It becomes… well, people that you care for, no matter the stench, becomes comforting after a while.” He then suddenly gets whiff of sweat mixed with what he recognizes as Lambert’s Ale up into his nose. “And with that, I believe a Witcher approaches.” Ciri looks at him confused as she separates from his embrace as he points to his nose.

“Oh that’s right! I promised Lambert I would try his brew. Would you like to join us?”

“I would politely decline for now, but thank you for the offer. For the rest of the night, if Saska is free, I would like to spend some time with her. “

“Fair enough. If I don’t see you later, good night.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	6. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off, Geralt returned along with Ciri to Kaer Morhen where we saw a few conversations happen between a few characters. Now, they have to deal with the fact that the Hunt knows exactly where Ciri is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

Throughout the coming days, as everyone becomes more accustomed to one another, and fine tuning their weapons of choice, Saska and Avallac’h tend to keep Ciri company. Avallac’h more so than Saska. Saska offers her assistance in training Ciri when it is needed, and she begins to notice how pushy Avallac’h is. She begins to wonder if he was always like that but she had just never noticed. She is quite surprised at how well Ciri can use her powers, especially at her age, but Saska knows it won’t be nearly enough to defeat the Hunt or the White Frost, especially with how difficult it is to control her power.

As Ciri tries the spell over and over again, she gets frustrated as it keeps failing. “It’s not working, don’t you see?!” She exclaims to Avallac’h getting quite frustrated. 

“Discourage at a mere eight attempts? Zireael-.” Ciri doesn’t give him time to continue his thought.

“How many times must I try?”

“As many as it takes.” The mage looks off to the right seeing Saska still nearby. He sighs before turning walking off into the stronghold. “We shall try later.” 

Saska, seeing Ciri’s frustration, walks over to her but stays a few steps away. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Give yourself some time, eventually you’ll be able to do anything you need to do.”

“Easy for you to say.” She says leaning against a cobblestone wall. “I bet you can do everything with ease now.”

 _Okay, just take a deep breath,_ Saska thinks to herself, _you were just like her at her age._

“I have had over three hundred years to learn to control my abilities. You are still so young for having to go through something like this-.”

“Just leave me be.” Ciri without a second thought walks off disappearing behind a nearby wall. Saska takes a deep breath rubbing her temples as she hears footsteps getting a little louder behind her, followed by a familiar grumbly voice.

“Lesson done early today?” Geralt asks as he joins her against the cobblestone wall. “And judging by the look on your face it didn’t go well. Again.”

“I just want to see her succeed. It’s just the timeline that’s a little… scary. I mean, the Hunt could show up tomorrow, even today. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were on their way right now. How did you get out of helping in her lessons with Avallac’h?”

“Not a mage.”

“You know magic.”

“Still, not a mage. Besides, Avallac’h seems difficult to work with.”

“You got that right.” The air between the two is silent for a moment before Geralt speaks up again. 

“Have you had the chance to meet everyone?” He asks, a smidge of curiosity in his voice.

“I have. I’ve had numerous conversations with Vesemir, Eskel too. They both are pretty kind, Lambert is… irritating, no offense.”

“None taken. I understand.”

“It’s nice actually speaking with Yennefer and not having to worry about a mage trying to kill us.” She pauses for a brief second, trying to not allow the memory of Stygga cloud her brain. “Iorveth is interesting to say the least, as well as Vernon and Ves.”

“Yeah, Roche wasn’t thrilled with me that I asked for Iorveth’s helped. Told me you separated them though which is pretty impressive.” Just as they continue speaking on Geralt’s stupidity, they both spot Roche and Iorveth off in a nearby courtyard. The pair stops, stares at each other, and go their separate ways after a moment. “How the hell did you get them to get along?”

“They agreed on one thing.”

“Which was?”

“That you’re an idiot.” If Geralt could show his emotions clearly, he would have a mixed expression of disgust, but a smidge of amusement. 

* * *

Later on in the day, Ciri is still actively avoiding Avallac’h, but actively searching for Saska. She searches around the outside of the stronghold, and eventually finds Regis at the edge of the forest nearby picking what she assumes is herbs and plants and putting them in a sack hanging off his shoulder. 

With his back turned to her, he speaks up. “Good afternoon Cirilla, what can I do for you?” Still surprised he knew she was there, she responded.

“I’m looking for Saska. I was wondering if you knew where I could find her.”

“Last time I saw her she was in our room inside. She was working on something so I’d assume she would still be there.”

“Perfect, thank you Regis!” She says as she turns quickly towards the gates to go find Saska.

“You are very welcome.” He says, mainly to himself, smiling as he continues to pick the small petals from the bush in front of him. 

Ciri hurries inside, and down the hall and eventually finds the doorway to Saska and Regis’s room, the door cracked open, a light blue hue practically glowing out of the room. As she gets closer, she realizes she can hear the soft strum of a lute. Standing where the door is open, she sees Saska sitting on the windowsill with a lute made out of soft glowing light blue lines in her lap, her strumming softly. Saska happens to look up meeting Ciri’s gaze.

“Oh, hey Ciri.”

“I didn’t know you played. Had no idea that a spell like this existed.”

“Typically you summon weapons, things that are useful. I summon a lute. It calms me down sometimes.” As Ciri leans against the doorway, she stays quiet as Saska strums softly. “Is there something you needed?” Saska inquires as she continues to mindlessly strum.

“I… wanted to apologize for earlier.” Saska continues to strum, but gives Ciri more attention. “I lost my temper and you didn’t deserve it. You were only trying to help me.” 

“No need to apologize, I understand. I used to be the same way when I was younger. “

“It still doesn’t make it right. I mean, I lose control and I can’t even smash two rocks together.” Ciri says a little defeated as she walks inside, sitting down in a chair. Saska smiles.

“Don’t worry, one day you’ll be able to smash all the rocks in the world.” They both laugh a little at Saska’s comment before Ciri speaks again.

“Has Avallac’h always been that pushy?” Saska at this point allows the specter lute to disappear from existence. 

“From what I remember he was. But I believe his intentions are pure.“

“Good to know it isn’t just me…. How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Saska inquires.

“Have your life together and actually feel comfortable in these abilities we have?”

“Time. You’re what, barely twenty?” Ciri nods her head.

“The fact that you can do any powerful spells is an amazing feat. When I was your age… wow, am I really that old now that I say that?” Ciri smiles, “I could barely portal correctly, almost every time I was dangerously close to getting stuck in an alternate dimension, or worse, in between portals.”

“Portalling is the one thing I can do. But back to, I suppose our blood? That sounds weird, but how do you go about knowing the reason we have these powers? And the reason why we even exist?”

“Well, hm. That is a good question… I suppose it’s always in the back of my mind, but I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I haven’t really thought about that in a while.” Saska pauses and looks at Ciri. “You know you have the right to say no.” Ciri looks at her a bit confused.

“Say no?”

“All of this that we’re in the middle of.”

“But what if it isn’t the best choice?” Saska ponders her question for a moment before responding. 

“An old friend and I have had this same conversation. He would always tell me to not worry about the _what ifs_. To just, live in the moment, make decisions and stick with it, whether it goes good or not.”

“Regis?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“It seems like a very Regis thing to say.” Saska is silent for a moment, before asking a question that's been eating at her. 

“Has Avallac’h ever... made decisions for you without asking your input?”

“There was one time that it was pretty obvious. He attempted to marry me off to a King.”

 _He. Did. What?_ Saska thinks to herself as she finds it hard to form any form of comment. Ciri after a few seconds notices Saska's change in demeanor.

“Saska?”

“He did that to you too?” This makes Ciri get up and hurry over to a chair closer to Saska now completely intrigued. 

“Yeah, King Auberon.”

“King Auber… what the…” Saska says finding it hard to even form words with how angry she’s getting. “You with the King of the Elves, and me with the King of Temeria… where is Avallac’h.” She says dissipating the lute spell getting up, making Ciri get up. 

“You don’t have to talk to him about it, really, it’s okay.”

“I need to know why he tried it twice.” 

Regis, now coming back inside makes his way to his room. Once he gets in eye sight of the door, can see Saska walk out the room, radiating anger which makes him quicken his pace. As he walks past the door, Ciri walks out as well, making him stop to ask her what has Saska so mad, but she beats him to it.

“She’s mad at Avallac’h. You might want to calm her down before she gets to him.”

Regis nods his head once thanking her before continuing on following Saska. He finally catches up to her, “Saska, hold on,” he gently touches her shoulder which makes her turn around, looking at him with determination, “what’s going on. Whatever it is you should pause for a moment, regain your composure. Nothing good ever comes out of an angry conversation.”

“Remember how I had explained Avallac’h sending me off to marry a King? For my, _safety_.”

“I do recall, yes.”

“He did the same with Ciri. Without her opinion on the matter. Like me.”

“Hm… well I suppose that is a predicament…” Saska waits for Regis to say anything else other than that, but is surprised that he doesn’t continue, but can see the gears turning in his head.

“For once you don’t have some super convoluted advice?”

“I believe it is best to go talk to him.” 

“Will you promise to stay in earshot just in case?”

“No offense my dear, but I had planned on it whether you asked or not.” Without a turn of his head making sure they aren’t being watched, in a puff of smoke, he disappears completely from sight.

She turns back around heading back down the steps and eventually ends up in the doorway of the lab, Avallac’h working at one of the tables mixing something. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her standing there. 

“Hello Saska. Need something?”

“I need to speak with you.” He can hear the seriousness in her voice. 

“Which is?”

“Did you think that marrying someone off would’ve worked a second time?” He stops what he is doing to look at her. 

There's silence between the two.

“It felt like my only option.”

“No, Avallac’h. I need more than that. It can’t be just that plain simple, not with you.” She gets a little more frustrated, knowing Avallac’h isn’t telling her everything about the situation. Both Avallac’h, and Regis in his hiding spot can sense her getting more frustrated and angry.

“Saska, please calm down.” She grits her teeth, taking a deep breath before looking at him, speaking softer.

“I will assume you won’t tell me anything else?” Avallac’h says nothing. “Noted.” And with that, Saska turns and walks out of the lab and walks back up the steps, Regis appears back at the top of the steps once they get to the main floor.

“That went well.” Regis says, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

“I didn’t level Kaer Morhen. I see that as a success.”

“Well,” Regis begins, reaching out and grasping Saska’s hand, “let us take a walk. You need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	7. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last part of our story, tensions ran a bit high as Saska confronted Avallac'h wanting more answers, but inevitably didn't entirely get what she was hoping for. The following day, there are plenty of chores to be done and everyone needs a little help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

The day started with what seemed relatively normal. It had gotten a little cooler than normal, but most of the people staying at Kaer Morhen assumed, and hoped, that it is only because they are in the northern mountains and not the imminent arrival of The Hunt. Saska wakes up, also waking up her raven friend who proceeds to hop off the bed. She begins to get dressed as Regis looks over his shoulder at her.

“Good morning, love.” he says quietly, “sleep alright?”

“I guess so.” Saska responds as she continues to throw on her clothes. Walking over to the mirror, she fixes a few folds in her outfit. Regis stands and stands beside her, not showing up in the mirror's reflection. “What do you think, hair down, or braid?”

“Definitely down,” Regis responds handing her the brush from the desk to their right, “what are the plans for today?” Saska begins to brush her hair out. 

“Well, I know Ves and Vernon are digging pits and laying traps. If the Temerian pit traps haven’t changed, I know exactly how they’re set up. I know I can’t help Eskel and Lambert with making the dimeritium bombs. I should be able to help Vesemir get those weapons out of the armory, and fix the wall. That’s a major issue, can’t have a hole in the outer perimeter… um… who else… oh yeah, Avallac’h and Yennefer will be working on potions and things.”

“I can always help with the potion work, and as long as no one minds, I could fly through any holes to get to the armory and carry everything that we need out.” Saska momentarily stops and looks at Regis, realizing he has a good point. 

“Very true. Maybe we should help him first. He’s probably awake by now anyway.”

“Lead the way.” They both leave their room once they're done getting ready, and make their way to the main hall, finding no one. Deciding to go to where the armory should be, they find Vesemir looking over some tools on a small side table. Glancing towards them, he nods his head, acknowledging their presence.

“Good morning you two. Ready to get to work?”

“We are. I believe I can be of assistance as well. If the three of us manage to open up even the smallest of holes through the wall to the armory, I can get in there and get out the things we need.” 

“Well, as much as this is very weird, but sure. If you can, I’ll take the help.” he motions to the wall behind him and continues. “Now, I can Aard this wall, but that risks us caving it in more.” As Vesemir explains this, Saska walks up and touches the wall with her palm shutting her eyes, attempting to find the weak points. After a few seconds, she finds the strongest part of the wall, off to the left of the group.

The rubble begins to separate, creating the smallest hole, barely bigger than a Witcher’s medallion. Saska speaks up, “That’s the biggest I can make it without risking the wall. If I have to I can make it larger, but only if I have to. I’d rather not completely cave in the roof. Regis?”

“Leave it to me.” He takes a moment before disappearing from sight, flying through the hole as Saska continues to concentrate as hard as possible. “What are we looking for exactly?”

“Weapons mainly,” Vesemir responds, “and if you can, any pieces of armor, but try and get the weapons first.” 

“I will certainly try.” Regis responds as Vesemir walks towards Saska’s position on the wall.

“Can I help you in any way?” The old Witcher asks.

“I appreciate the offer, but no. I should be fine.” There’s silence 

“With enough training, Ciri can do this too?”

“Yes. Ciri has the potential to do anything I can do. And more. Not enough studies have been done to see whether or not the Elder Blood can have specific powers for each individual.” Vesemir goes to ask another question, however they hear Regis’s voice echo through the hole.

“Love, try and open up the wall a bit more, I need to throw the weapons through.”

“You got it.” Focusing on the wall more as Vesemir takes a few steps back, she stares at the hole and with both hands on the wall, manages to open up the hole just enough for a couple of swords and daggers to fall through and onto the ground. A few of the weapons end up banging against the wall as they are thrown through.

“Regis,” Saska begins, “the wall will collapse if I keep it open for much longer. It’s putting the main beams at risk.” Vesemir goes and picks up the weapons as Regis flies back through the wall, appearing a few feet away. Saska slowly brings the wall back to a close, taking a little extra time just so the entire room doesn’t crumble.

“Thank you, both of you.” Vesemir says as he carries the weapons Regis was able to grab. I believe Yennefer had asked me if I could ask you to join her and Avallac’h in the lab once you were free. Now you,” he says looking at Saska, “I may need that talent of yours to possibly fix the wall outside.”

“Then I shall see the both of you later.” Regis says bidding the two goodbye as he makes his way down into the under belly of the stronghold. Vesemir and Sask walk through the stronghold, Vesemir setting the weapons down on a table in the main hall as Eskel and Lambert are hard at work creating their dimeritium bombs. Saska takes a few steps away from them as she walks through the hall even though she’s half the room away from them. 

Vesemir notices her discomfort, “Have bad experiences with dimeritium?”

“Yes.” Noticing her quick answer, he decides to keep the questions to himself for now. 

When the pair leaves the room, Eskel glances across the table at Lambert. “So, whatcha think about her?”

“Her? She’s fine, her fucking vampire lover is the one I have a problem with.”

“He’s pretty helpful, you have to say that.” Lambert groans at Eskel’s reasoning. 

“But c’mon-.”

“Shut your mouth and pass the saltpeter.”

* * *

As Regis enters through the doorway, he walks into a conversation that Yennefer and Avallac’h are having. Yennefer speaking first.

“We have everything we need except those small blue flowers that grow up in the mountains.”

“You mean these?” Regis asks, pulling a bundle of them out of his satchel. Both magic users turn to look at him, Yennefer offering him a smile as he walks further into the room.

“Exactly those. Would you mind helping us?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all. What are we making?”

“Potions,” Avallac’h begins, “and decoctions for us non-Witchers. Saska and I can heal ourselves and others, but just in case we aren’t there and someone feels comfortable enough to use them, they can and will have plenty of supply.”

“We aren’t making any Witcher potions,” Yennefer adds, “they’re still very guarded with their secrets.”

“Understandable. Didn’t they have some of their scrolls and things stolen a while back?” Regis asks as he places the flowers on the counter, Yennefer handing him a mortar and pestle with a few herbs in the bowl. He begins to grind them.

“They did.” She watches as Regis just begins working without any instruction whatsoever, “I can see you know what you’re doing.”

“I’ve studied botany and herbs for years. In my, hmm, I believe my third century I took up the hobby. It turned into a semi-career when I had lived in Dilligen for a time. Now, it’s turned back into a hobby, but,” he pauses the bowl back to Yennefer, the herbs and plant life now mushed together, “enough about me and my babbling mouth, let’s get to work.”

* * *

A little while later, Vernon and Ves wake up and get ready for the day. With a knock on her door, Ves opens it seeing Roche standing in front of her. 

“Ready Ves?”

“Always ready.” The two of them make their way through the stronghold, talking over their plan, gathering some shovels on their way out. 

“We have a few places we should dig. I think in front of the major entrances, and where Vesemir said that breech was, and any other weak points in the outer walls.”

“Sounds good to me. “

Once they get outside, they begin digging the first pit and after a few minutes, Zoltan walks on over with his own shovel. 

“Need another pair of hands?” Ves looks over at him with a smile. 

“The more the merrier!” 

Zoltan begins digging around where they are and asks, “Deep as hell pit with spikes?”

“Deep as the abysse.” Ves responds.

The group continues digging a small ditch all the way over until they get to the breach in the outer wall, or, at least where it was. Now it is patched up, Saska standing on the outside walking towards them. 

“Well that patch job was quick.” Zoltan comments, Saska joining the three of them.

“Need any help?” Saska asks the group.

“The more help we get the quicker it’ll go.” Roche responds. “But it seems we’re a bit low on shovels.”

“Shovels? Oh no.” She says with a smile. “Temerian traps have always been the same. Stand off to the side. How big do you need the hole?”

“Where the dirt is brought up. About five feet towards the wall. That’ll be one ditch.” As the group stands back, Saska rubs her hands together, standing with her legs semi apart to keep herself stable. She gathers some energy before shooting it down the line in front of her, dirt being blown away, a ditch appearing right where Roche needed it. The three stand in a bit of a daze.

“Like that?”

“Well fuck…” Roche says plainly, “yeah, that’s perfect.”

“Any other holes you need?”

“Yes, actually. Follow me.” Roche leads the way, Saska off his right shoulder and Ves and Zoltan bringing up the rear a ways behind them. One by one, she creates multiple ditches and by the time they reach the final location, Roche decides he needs to know something about her.

“I have a question for you.”

“Yes?” She readies her position as she blows away the final patch of dirt for the creation of the last ditch.

“If ever given the chance, would you go back to Queen life?” She freezes in her spot, unsure of how to answer the question. She stands a bit more relaxed as she looks at the Commander.

“Well, that definitely is a question…. Honestly, I don’t know. I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?” She can see him relax a bit, leaning back against the outer wall as he responds to her. 

“One day, I want to be able to call Temeria my home again. You are the closest thing, person we have, to a ruler. You are a past ruler yes, but still a Queen at heart. Just wanted to bring it up is all. After all this end of the world shit is over with if you were interested.”

“Ah.” 

There’s a moment of silence between the pair as Ves and Zoltan reappear with some pieces of wood of varying sizes, Roche deciding to end the conversation for now.

“I suppose we can do the rest. Thank you Saska.”

“You’re certainly welcome.” She starts to walk away from the trio, but stops, looking back at the Commander one last time, “I’ll keep what you said in the back of my mind.” Vernon nods his head once as she continues to walk back inside the walls.

Once she’s back inside the courtyard, a voice off to her right brings her out of her thoughts, “Saska!” She looks and sees Ciri waving her over, “I was wondering if you could help me with something!” Saska walks over to her and sees Ciri, surrounded by various rocks of all different sizes. “Vesemir told me you were able to quite literally open up a wall without destroying it. And then the hole in the wall being patched. How were you able to take control of multiple things at once? I’ve been trying it with these but I haven’t had too much luck.”

“Well, hm… how do I explain this…” Saska looks over at the rocks around Ciri, “Rocks and stone are easier compared to living things. Just heavy. But not physically heavy if that makes sense. “She lifts up all of them without much thought. “When they are just lying around, you don’t really have any consequence, unless you accidentally throw it and it hits something. The walls, they are holding up, for example like inside, a ceiling. One wrong move and the ceiling would have collapsed.”

“So it’s like lifting something with your mind? Like if I would be picking up something, I need the strength to pick it up.”

“Pretty much. I just don’t necessarily know how to teach you how to move things with your mind. It’s something that you kind of have to get the feel for yourself.” Saska allows the rocks to drop. Ciri attempts multiple times and manages after a minute to lift up two. Then three, then four. She gets more and more excited the more she lifts.

“Great! That’s a start at least.” Saska responds, smiling a little. Ciri drops the rocks with a thud, celebrating a little before leaning against a wood post nearby.

“Ya know, one of these days we’ll have to travel, that’s what I’ve really been wanting to do lately.”

“Gods, I loved traveling. Not when I was being hunted, but the other times. I remember the first time I traveled with Regis actually. I went to one of my favorite places.”

“Where was that?”

“I still have no idea. Just somewhere, the land masses were floating in the sky. If there was water on them, they’d just spill off the side… such a pretty thing to see… God’s I’d love to go back. I eventually was able to teleport there after being there so many times. I never saw another person there besides if someone was with me when I portaled. It was so peaceful and quiet, a great place to think.”

“It sounds fantastic… could you… help me train a bit? Give me some pointers? Now that Avallac’h is occupied, and not breathing down my neck?”

“I’d love to.” 

Nearby, Regis and Geralt are having a lovely talk around Kaer Morhen. “C’mon Regis, ya gotta spill the beans.”

“Geralt, if you really wish to know how vampires engage in koitus then sorry to disappoint, but it is pretty much the same as your mortals. Except… well, it can get a bit more, how should I put it… heated.”

“How heated? Like, almost killing each other?”

“Geralt, we may be labeled monsters but we’re not literal monsters.” Geralt chuckles slightly.

“Fair enough.” Looking over the courtyard, Geralt stops, watching Saska and Ciri converse, laughing and joking with each other. He can’t help but smile as Regis joins him in watching. “I’m glad the two of them are getting along.” 

“It’s quite the interesting situation. Here is Ciri, speaking to her…” Regis begins thinking to himself before speaking out loud. “Great, great… great great grandmother? Give or take a few greats of course.”

“Yeah. Something like that.” They watch for a minute as the two converse and occasionally train, mainly Saska showing Ciri various abilities she has. That is until Ciri looks off to the side, hiding behind a post and pulling Saska behind as well, pointing off in the distance, making Geralt look over and see Avallac’h walk outside, leaning against the wall in front of him. “A shame Avallac'h is so pushy. He’d be a great teacher if he would get the stick out of his ass.”

“Ah yes, the man of the hour.” Regis says rather dry, making Geralt look at him.

“Don’t care for him much?”

“Saska is a bit… distrustful of him. Last night, she had found out from Ciri that he attempted to marry her off to the King back in her homeland, Tir na Lia. She had a rather… identical experience with Avallac’h forcing her to do something for her…  _ protection _ .” Geralt watches Regis speak, noticing his change in demeanor, getting a bit more dry and harsh in his words.

“Hm… thanks for telling me. It’s worth it to note then.” Geralt looks back over at Avallac’h who is now watching the two Elder Blood carriers spare a bit in the courtyard below. “I’ve never really seen you like this Regis.”

“How so?”

“Your body language says it all.” They both take a second to glance at each other. “I’ll keep an eye on Avallac’h, don’t worry.”

“As am I.” Regis then turns his attention to Avallac’h. He watches as the mage look intently at the pair, and when Ciri and Saska separate somewhat and come more out into the open, Avallac’h seems to be watching Saska a bit more. 

_ Hm… am I overseeing this? Strange… I don’t think I’ve seen him smile like that. _ Regis thinks to himself.

“Looks like Mr. Stick-up-his-ass seems to smile after all.” Geralt says, waiting for Regis to have a come back, but he never speaks. Looking at Regis, he sees the look in his eyes, making Geralt crack a grin, chuckling a bit. Regis finally looks at Geralt.

“What is so funny Geralt?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes you.”

“Care to explain? I certainly have no inkling as to what you’re talking about.”

“The way you’re looking at him. Do I sense... jealousy?”

“Jealousy? Me? Jealous? That is the most preposterous thing I’ve ever heard.” Regis pauses. “More like…” 

_ Am I truly going to admit this? _ Regis thinks to himself,  _ Well, I suppose it is Geralt… _

“Territorial.” This is when Geralt loses his grin.

“Hm…”

“Not what you were expecting my friend?”

“Not necessarily. Understandable though. You’re probably just overthinking it.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Regis responds, and decides to end the conversation there.

_ Let us hope for all of our sake that I am just overthinking things… I may have to do some investigating of my own later on tonight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	8. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left off our group at Kaer Morhen, all getting busy with getting chores done before the Hunt shows. Saska had her hand in most of the projects. Tensions ran a little high as Regis noticed a certain mage looking at Saska in a very specific way. It is now getting closer to night time as the group all reconvenes, trying to finish a few things up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines without anything listed above means a jump in time.

Hours go by, and once the sun sets, Saska walks back inside for the night and finds Geralt alone in the main hall, hunched over a table. The room lit by various candles, she finds the table is covered by various notes on a map of Kaer Morhen. She can feel her exhaustion set in, not noticing how tired she actually was after using so much magic in one day. Geralt acknowledges her existence by thinking out loud.

“Can’t help shake the feeling we’re overlooking something.”

“Don’t let it eat at you. If we are prepared, we are prepared. if not… well... ” She trails off, her mind beginning to come up with horrible outcomes. Geralt looks up at her. “Let’s just not think about it.”

“Any of the plans done?” Geralt asks looking at her.

“The weapons were grabbed from the armory, the hole patched up outside, the ditches dug, the bombs made. Everyone has been taking turns throwing the spikes into the ditches. And I believe Yennefer and Avallac’h haven’t left the lab.”

“Except for earlier.” Saska looks at him curiously. “Avallac’h.”

“Oh, yes that’s right. I forgot he stepped out for a minute.” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can. Something bothering you Geralt?”

“What’s your relationship with Avallac’h. One minute you two seem to get along, another minute you two are as cold as the Frost.” Saska takes a minute to lean back against a column nearby the table, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Well…” she takes a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, “it definitely is a very fine line.”

“A fine line?”

“Between trust and distrust.” Geralt nods his head. “On one hand, I want to trust him. He’s helped me numerous times. On the other hand… he just keeps making me want to kill him.” Geralt can’t help but chuckle.

“Great, now I have to worry about you killing him when the Hunt shows up.”

“I’m joking I swear!” They both share a laugh, enjoying the lightheartedness of the conversation before it takes a darker turn again. “But uh… Geralt, I truly don’t understand him sometimes. I mean, he tried with both Ciri and I to marry us to Kings. He tried. Twice. And it didn’t work in the long run.”

“The way he looks at you gives me the creeps.” Geralt says, not thinking about what he’s saying before it flies out of his mouth. Saska looks at him a bit confused.

“I’m… sorry?” 

“Aw c’mon Saska. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Saska stays silent. “So you haven’t seen it… has Regis brought it up to you?”

“The way Avallac’h has… looked at me? No. I know he is still unsure about Avallac’h but the way he looks at me? No, not at all.”

“It wasn’t until today that I really saw it to be fair.”

“When exactly?”

“When you and Ciri were outside training and hanging out. He came outside and… smiled at you. And he wouldn’t stop either, he kept just staring.” Saska begins to rack her brain from her whole life knowing Avallac’h attempting to find one instance she could think of. “Anything you can think of? Regis didn’t get good vibes from it either. He was actually getting pretty upset.”

“Really? Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine. Trust me on that. He looked like he was getting jealous. That is one man I have never seen get jealous.” Saska stands there in silence, and eventually looks down at the map of Kaer Morhen on the table.

_Hm… I’ll have to ask Regis at some point tonight about that then… Avallac’h… why me? I mean, I know he wanted to marry my mother… and we do look almost identical… no no of course not why would he want me? I… suppose he did give me that alternative choice all those years ago…_

_Either him or King Goidemar… Gods this is a lot to take in and at the worst time too._

Waiting a moment, he stands up and looks at Saska, “Thanks. For everything you’ve done to help us… especially for bringing Regis back.”

“There’s no way I could’ve hid it from him. But now thinking back, I think it is for the best that he is here… listen, Geralt, you need me, just come find me at any point tonight. I want to go find Ciri, make sure she’s alright. Then talk to Regis. I have a few things to ask him now that you brought something to my attention.”

“Understandable. Thank you.”

“You’re certainly welcome.” She says as they both start with a firm handshake, then moving to a passing hug as Saska starts her search by going to Ciri’s room, her door wide open. She’s sitting on the window sill looking quite frustrated.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

“Avallac’h just got done being his usual pushy self. _Zirael, you are not to leave the interior of this stronghold no matter what. Zirael this Zirael that._ ”

“No matter what you decide, and let’s be real, there is no way you are listening to Avallac’h, I have your back.”

“You’re not going to tell him?” Ciri asks, a little surprised.

“What? Of course not. I expect that he’ll tell me the same thing. Do you think I’ll listen to that?”

“Of course not.”

“Exactly. Whatever happens when the Hunt arrives, I have your back. One hundred percent.”

“Same here.” There’s a momentarily pause in their conversation as Saska changes the topic.

“Hey uh, you weren’t around for dinner. Would you like me to grab you something?”

“I’ll probably get something later. I’m not too hungry right now.”

“Okay, just make sure you eat something.”

“Yes _mom._ ” Ciri responds in a joking manner, Saska smiling before leaving Ciri’s room. The minute the door shuts, Saska loses her smile. 

_The way she said that… it’s been a little while since I’ve… even thought about them…_ Saska thinks to herself, memories of her children flooding her mind. 

_Amavet… Fiona… Adela… Goddamnit I should’ve been there._

Feeling her heart begin to tighten, she takes a walk around the stronghold attempting to regain her composure. 

Walking through the halls is Regis, completely unaware of his mate’s distress. He has more important things on his mind. Ever since the moment with Geralt in the courtyard, he hasn’t gotten his mind off of his feelings towards Avallac’h. 

_Hm… turn down this hall and… his room should towards the end here._

Looking around, he finds he is alone, he loses his corporeal form, flying through the cracked doorway. He goes invisible as he “regains” his form. Walking around, he finds books all stacked all across the room, a desk, with papers thrown all about. 

Stopping at the desk, he begins flipping through them as to not disturb their place completely. 

_Notes on the Hunt… Elder Blood…_

He stops, finding small sketches of Ciri’s likeness, without the scar in fact. 

_Interesting… I wonder if these are before he had found her again._

He finds nothing on top of the desk, making him begin to open some of the drawers. One drawer has scrolls tied with ribbon, another has writing instruments and parchment, but one of them peaks his interest. Picking up the folder, he sees a folder with the word ‘Cerbin’ written on the front. Intrigued, he picks it out of the drawer and the second he opens it up, a drawing of Saska sits on the very top. It’s a side profile, her hair drawn in the braid she always would wear.

_A spitting image of her… I wonder…_

He flips through and finds that this whole folder is filled with drawings, sketches, and little notes about Saska, about where she has been, what abilities he had seen her do and…

Regis pauses, seeing a handwritten note addressed from Avallac’h to Saska.

_Saska,_

_If you ever see this, know that you most likely will never see me again._ _  
_ _I’m writing this in advance just in case because_ _I need_

_I’m also running out of parchment so hopefully there aren’t many errors._

_I’ve always loved you Saska._

_I’ve always felt this connection between the two of us, most likely not reciprocated by you, that I can at least tell._

_I always wanted the best for you._

_Which was why I stopped visiting you while you were married to King Goidemar._

_You and your mother are a spitting image of each other._

_Every time I visited I only saw your mother, marrying your future father. And not me._

_Whatever is happening to make you actually find this, know that whatever I am doing, I am doing because I care about you._

_I will miss you._

_Avallac’h_

He pauses for a moment after reading the letter before slowly shutting the folder, putting it back into the drawer, closing it. 

_So it is true… my instincts were right… but Cerbin? I wonder what that means._

Standing back up, he loses his form and flies out of the room, making sure he isn’t found snooping around in someone’s room. 

* * *

As night falls, there is a slight breeze that runs through the trees as the stronghold becomes quiet, the guests falling asleep at different times. At one of the tables sits Regis, Zoltan, Geralt, and Saska. As the group goes on in having a conversation over some drinks and food, Saska finds it hard to concentrate which Regis can tell, gets worse throughout the night. She takes one last look outside, seeing the moon come out from behind the clouds.

Saska excuses herself and walks outside, leaning against a nearby wall. After a minute, she decides to walk around the complex, knowing of this nice little patch of trees nearby. Regis, unsure as to what his mate is doing, follows her discreetly. 

Once she finds a small clearing, she stops in the center, bowing her head and shutting her eyes. Regis stands a good distance away, unseen, and watching her. He can feel it has gotten colder, as a gust of wind blew past him, circling her, picking it up leaves and flowers off the ground. As the air circles her, a light blue mist envelopes her, and after a moment, dissipates, revealing Saska now in more robe-like clothes, various black and grey cloths, detailed with gold and purple thread. The wind slows, the leaves and flowers landing on the ground below softly. 

This is when he notices Avallac’h off to the side, watching as Saska smooths out her robes. He watches Avallac’h’s facial expression change, turning to something a bit more soft. His mind immediately goes back to what he had found earlier today.

Saska finally notices the mage. 

“... Yes?” Saska asks simply. 

“I… did not know you knew of that spell.” Avallac’h responds. 

“I did.”

Again, silence. 

“Saska-.”

“Save your words. You know why I am doing this.”

“I did not take you for being symbolic.”

“What can I say, when you are going into a suicide mission you get a little sentimental.”

“Do you not believe in us? Believe in yourself, Zirael?”

“I never said that. I believe, with my entire heart that every single person in that castle will give it their all when the Hunt shows. I am questioning if it will even work.” Avallac’h takes a moment to take in her words, curious about something.

“... And what about you? Are you questioning yourself?”

“... No.” Regis can see her body language change, standing a little more upright, confidence pouring off her body as she responds. “The Wild Hunt will show, and if all goes to plan,” she pauses, Regis noticing that he can sense worry from her, “Eredin will die by my hand.”

“You are not getting anywhere near Eredin-.”

“Then what is the point Avallac’h? If nobody gets anywhere near him then what was the point of all of this? This is our chance to stop him!”

“Do you not think about what happens if he gets anywhere near you?”

“Did you not think that I did?” The air is silent as she reveals this piece of information, both Regis and Avallac’h surprised. “I have my own plans, those plans being to protect every single person in this stronghold at all cost. And no one, not Geralt, not Vesemir, not you, and not even Regis will be able to stop me.”

“... I see.”

“We’re done here. Before I, or you, say something we’ll regret.”

* * *

Regis bids farewell to the others as he walks down the hall heading towards his and Saska’s shared room. As he opens the door, he sees her sitting on the windowsill, the moonlight cascading over her face and body. He can feel the worry through the air as he takes a moment before speaking softly.

“It is late darling.”

“Yeah… it is. Isn’t it.” He sighs shutting the door behind him.

“You won’t get any sleep tonight will you.” She leans back against the wall, clearly frustrated. 

“How can I? The Wild Hunt will arrive soon, could be now, an hour from now, tomorrow… and my entire life will come down to this moment. The beginning of the end. Everything we do will have the potential to change the entire universe.”

“And you don’t have to do it alone. We’re all here because we believe that you and Ciri can do this. And, since anything can happen,” Regis walks over to the bed grabbing his satchel. He rummages for a while before finding the little parcel he’s been holding on to. He walks over to her holding out the parcel. “Here. This is for you.”

“For me?” He nods his head and she carefully starts to unwrap the parcel until she gets to it. A black metal raven with its wings extended. It has a metal clasp on the back. “Regis.” She says, touched by the gesture.

“A bit sentimental of me I know, it represents my watchers. A similar notion of humans and their guardian angel.”

“I absolutely love it.” For a moment, she looks down at her robes before pinning the raven to the cloth, immediately wrapping her arms around Regis in a tight hug.

“I… know you will do everything in your power to protect Ciri. As will the rest of us. But, I also know you quite well and your reckless nature when overwhelmed. You will never be safe and that is something that I’ve somewhat come to terms with however hard that may be. Let us at least lay down. Enjoy the calm before the storm.”

“That sounds lovely.”

He climbs onto the bed, leaning his back against the headboard as she sits in between his legs, lying her side on his chest. Regis wraps his arms around her and after a moment, can feel her heartbeat thump against his chest. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, finally able to truly relax into his touch. Regis takes a deep breath in, her scent filling his nostrils, feeling almost like it whirls around his head. He rests his face against the top of her head shutting his eyes as well. 

He allows them to be in complete silence for a time, reveling in her heartbeat and decides to finally ask her about the change of clothes.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you in traditional mages robes before.”

“I don’t prefer them.”

“Then why now? Surely there’s a reason you are wearing robes when you don’t prefer to wear them.” She glances up at him before looking down at her robes, playing with the fabric as she starts speaking.

“These robes are brought on by a specific spell. It was mainly used by mages in Tir na Lia when I was younger. Before battle, or something big like what we will face, they summon the robes using certain movements of their arms and body. It has to be outside. Normally I’m not so sentimental, but… every little bit of extra confidence helps.”

“I know I… saw you performing the spell.” Regis can feel her heartbeat skip, just once.

“You… saw that?”

“I did… and yes, since I can smell the worry radiating off your body, I did hear the conversation you had with Avallac’h.”

“Ah.” Saska replies simply.

“I… wish I hadn’t to be perfectly honest. I don’t know what you have planned, but I… trust you. I know whatever is contained in this plan of yours is dangerous, but I trust you. I believe in you.” She raises her head out of the crook of his neck to look up at him, slightly confused.

“You’re not going to ask what my plan is?”

“It wouldn’t do any good. I’ve learned that over the years of living with you. But I, do wish to bring something to your attention.”

“What is it?”

“It’s about Avallac’h. He… well, I do not appreciate the looks he has been giving you. The way he acts around you. It makes me-.”

“Jealous?”

“Geralt said the same thing but no. It is more territorial than jealousy. But that does not mean that you are in any way my property dear.”

“I would never assume that. So you and I both had a conversation with Geralt about Avallac’h.” 

“Really?”

“Really. And to be honest, I never really saw it up until someone mentioned it to me. It definitely gives a reason to a few things he’s done in the past.” She waits for Regis to come back and continue the conversation, but he stays silent, and unbelievably still. “Is there something else you wish to tell me?”

“Well I… do not wish for you to be upset with me. But I… did some investigating on Avallac’h myself.”

“Investigating?” Saska asks, turning around more towards him. 

“Yes, however I do not wish to upset you with all this talk on Avallac’h. Why don’t we-.”

“No Regis, I think we should really have this conversation. What did you find that has you so worried?” He looks at her, taking a moment before finally spilling the beans.

“I may have looked through a few of his things and found an entire folder dedicated to drawings and notes of you. And a note written to you. I can… paraphrase if you want.” Regis says, getting ever so slightly nervous at the blank expression on Saska’s face.

“Please do.”

“It essentially said that if you had found that note, or received it, that Avallac’h was probably going to meet his demise. He had mentioned that he had loved you, and always had. He also said how you looked exactly like your mother did, and why he didn’t visit you once you married. He wrote that it reminded him of your mother and father.”

Saska sits in utter silence, eventually looking away from Regis, attempting to process the information she was just given. After the talk from Geralt, and now the talk from Regis himself, she is even more conflicted with her perception of Avallac’h than she ever was. And not to mention the fact that Regis snooped around in his room.

“You promise you’re telling the truth?” 

Regis, holding two fingers up over his heart responds, “I do.”

“This has certainly been an eventful day…”

“That it has my love…”

Silence.

“Regis? I’ll take you up on that diversion of the conversation now.” Opening up his arms, she snuggles back into his chest. 

Eventually, Saska manages to fall asleep, mainly because of Regis massaging the back of her head. Focusing on her, he attempts to get the thoughts of Avallac’h wanting the woman who is in between his legs. Eventually it works, and he is able to shut his eyes, relaxing for a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	9. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night was most definitely interesting. Regis snooped around, and Saska prepared for battle. Now, comes the Inevitable...
> 
> \-----
> 
> This chapter will contain violence, just in case anyone is uncomfortable with that.

The air gets cold.  
The wind picks up.  
And a portal opens up in the distance.

It’s time. 

Regis, as he is picking herbs outside the walls of Kaer Morhen, feels the sudden drop in temperature and wind speed. Looking up to the sky, he sees a dark portal begin to open up. Not wasting any time, loses his corporeal shell and flies straight back to Kaer Morhen, through an open window, picking up on Saska’s scent.

Reaching the second floor, it begins to get stronger and he finds himself flying through an open door, and sees Saska standing on a balcony outside looking up at the sky. He reappears behind her in the room and accidentally bumps into a chair which makes Saska whip around, readying her magic in a wider stance. She breathes a sigh of relief before running to him.

“God, Regis don’t scare me like that. We need to warn the others.” He, as she speaks, takes the opportunity to cradle her head in his hands, kissing her forehead. “Regis…” She says sighing as he takes a large breath in, taking in her scent once he reaches right below her ear. “We’ve got this,” Saska says as he stands up straight looking down at her seeing the determination in her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They both lean in, kissing each other before separating and running out of the room. As the pair gets halfway down the steps, Avallac’h intercepts them with Ciri. 

“Saska, Ciri, up to the second floor,  _ now. _ ” Avallac’h exclaims to the group before portaling away. Regis and Saska stop as Ciri looks at the both of them obviously annoyed. 

Saska turns to Regis, “Go,” she begins. “No doubt the others already know. Make sure they can defend themselves. Ciri and I have this handled.” She looks at Ciri smiling before turning back to Regis, “and if Avallac’h asks?”

“I last saw you both on the second floor.” Regis responds, and takes one last moment to look at Saska with a smile before losing his corporeal form, flying away. 

“Follow me.” Saska says before running back up the steps, Ciri following behind.

“Didn’t you say we weren’t going to follow his orders? Where are we going?” They eventually reach the same room Saska was just in.

“Yes. However he is still probably down there. I’d rather not have a fight with him immediately but wait until we are in the heat of everything and he can’t say a damn thing.”

“Good point. So, what’s the plan? For us anyway.” Ciri asks as Saska looks outside before looking back at her.

“We stay somewhere inside until they break through the walls. No doubt the Witcher’s are running out into the forests to dispel any small portals they find. I will be staying somewhere up high, able to give support when needed.”

“And if they break through?”

“We get down there and rain hell. We need to defend ourselves, and most importantly, defend the others. And stay as far away from each other if possible.” Ciri looks at Saska in some slight confusion. “If we are together the entire time, it’s easier for them to grab us both. We split up, there is that chance they will split their forces up to find us. But if you do feel like it is dire to come find me, by all means come straight to me.”

“I have your back.” Ciri says grinning, Saska grinning as well.

“And I have yours. Good luck Ciri.” And with that, Saska portals out of the room leaving Ciri alone, and after a few moments, Ciri leaves the room.

As Saska portals onto one of the other balconies, she sees the Witcher’s down below taking cover. Looking up, she sees Yennefer on top of one of the towers, beginning to open up a shield. Taking one hand, she touches the ground, shielding herself as the sorceress builds up a shield covering the entire area. 

Releasing her personal shield, Saska watches as Geralt and Lambert exit the stronghold as Vesemir runs up one of the steps to the upper catwalk on the wall. 

“Good luck…” She says mainly to herself, referencing mainly to Geralt and Lambert. 

The air is calm, everyone taking their positions, waiting for something to go awry. Saska, looking to her right, sees Yennefer up high, Vesemir and Iorveth on the upper wall. To her left, Zoltan, Vernon and Ves readying their crossbows, below in the courtyard, Eskel paces around, sword at the ready.

_ Geralt and Lambert out in the forest, and the others are accounted for… I wonder where Avallac’h and Regis are. Ciri is no doubt hiding somewhere. _

In that exact moment, she notices Ciri on the other side of the wall, closer to Vesemir, poke her head out of the doorway before disappearing back inside. 

_ There’s one… now the other two… _

Inside the stronghold, Avallac’h runs between the rooms on the second floor, looking for Saska and Ciri, that is until he reaches the last room the pair were in. Here he sees Regis, surrounded by ravens, one by one they begin to fly off in every direction, all except one. 

“Regis, have you seen Ciri and Saska? I’ve searched the entire floor and haven’t found either one.”

“Really?” Regis begins, really throwing on the disbelief, “The last time I had seen the two of them they were up on this floor. Have you checked every room?”

“Yes, I have. Have your ravens seen them?” 

Regis looks at the one remaining on the balcony ledge before looking back at Avallac’h. “They haven’t seen them either. Now, I would check-.” Avallac’h, getting frustrated, cuts Regis off.

“A vampire unsure of his mate’s whereabouts would be a lot more frustrated than I am.”

The remaining raven flies off as Regis walks into the room from the balcony, slowly making his way to Avallac’h. The mage watches, squinting his eyes at the vampire, unsure of his intent at this point.

“Do not mistake my response for not caring for their lives… especially Saska.” He stops once he gets practically inches from Avallac’h. “You cannot cage the Elder Blood. No matter how much you think it is for the best, it is not possible.”

“Seems like you know a lot about the Elder Blood.” Avallac’h says in a somewhat challenging tone of voice.

“I have been living with one for a number of years now. I sure do hope I would have picked up some knowledge,” he pauses, remembering one question he did have, “but I did have one question if you would be able to answer it,” Regis pauses, “what does Cerbin mean.” He can see the way Avallac’h’s whole body freezes, except for his hands, which fiddle with one another.

“And where did you learn that word?” Avallac’h asks, attempting to direct the conversation elsewhere.

“Does it matter,” Regis takes one final small step towards Avallac’h, staring him in the eyes, “what does it mean Avallac’h.”

Silence. 

“Raven.”

Again, silence.

That is before Regis speaks up again. 

“I’ll be watching. So will my…  _ Cerbins _ .”

* * *

A single flaming arrow launches into the air. However the others on the wall are a bit more preoccupied to notice at first.

Saska, noticing a portal open up on the wall behind the Temerians, she sees that Zoltan notices immediately. Forming a ball of pure light from her hands, she shoots it at the portal, the portal dissipating. Zoltan takes the opportunity to sprint to the Hunt soldier, taking his axe and slamming it into his back. She watches as the pair fall into the courtyard, Zoltan taking one last swing, putting a stop to the soldier. 

She breathes a sigh of relief, but notices the arrow flame in the sky, now dissipating. “Shit.” she says to herself as she runs to the edge of the balcony, looking up to the sky. She holds her hands up, creating multiple glowing orbs in the sky where the arrow was shot. Within a few seconds, she transfers enough magic to the orbs for them to fall quick down to the ground, creating large explosions. 

Within minutes, Geralt and Lambert ride through the main gates, Geralt quickly closing them behind the pair as Vesemir fights off a Hunt soldier on his side of the wall. Iorveth taking shots at him until he gets one right between his eyes that pierce his armor, Vesemir sinking his sword in his stomach before kicking him off the wall. 

Vernon’s voice echoes through the courtyard, “Large detachment coming through the woods!”

As Geralt finishes closing the gate, he watches as a portal opens up on the main catwalk, Imlerith leading the way as he begins pounding at the gate. The group of soldiers readying their weapons waiting for the gate to give way. 

Back down in the courtyard, Lambert attempts to fight off five soldiers but gets knocked down on the ground. He begins to inch back, attempting to figure out a way to get out of this situation, but that is when a heavy dark mist encompasses the area. One by one, the soldiers get pulled into the mist and when it disappears, reveals them all dead on the ground, Regis appearing in his vampire form but then quickly returns back to his mortal look, offering a hand to Lambert. 

“Thanks.” Lambert says swallowing his pride as he takes Regis’s hand, standing back up. 

Across the stronghold in one of the larger courtyards, as Saska defeats one enemy, another teleports behind her and before she has time to react, it whips its tail and sends her flying back into a wall. She groans, managing to get up.

Closeby, Roche sinks his sword into one of the Hunt’s hounds. Once he slides his sword back out of the beast, he sees Saska being surrounded, obviously hurt. He curses under his breath, and as he runs to go help, he sees her curl up on the ground and a blue pulse wave comes from her body, running across the ground, immediately killing the multitude of knights and hounds.

As she stands, a little exhausted, Regis’s smoke trail circles her before he appears in front of her, holding her by the shoulders, looking her over making sure she is alright.

“I’m okay. It’s okay.” She says regaining back a good portion of her energy. She glances behind Regis and sees Roche being tackled by a larger hound. She immediately teleports out of Regis’s grasp and as she appears a few meters away from the two, holds her hand up blasting the hound back into the far wall, burying it in rubble. Holding out her hand, Saska helps Roche up. 

“Thank you.” He says as she nods running back outside along with him. 

As Geralt and Vesemir reconvene in the main courtyard in front of the stronghold's door, Saska jumps down to join them. Just as she portals down, a group of soldiers run through the gate, making Vesemir release a small ballista, the bolt hitting the wall, making it collapse on top of the gate, crushing the Hunt soldiers.

“Dammit, where’s Eskel!” Vesemir exclaims. “He should’ve been here by now!” 

“You guys haven’t seen him either?” Saska asks as Geralt shakes his head.

“No. We lost sight of him as they tried getting through the main gate.”

“Have they?” Saska asks slightly worried.

“Not yet.” 

“Eskel’s in trouble!” The trio looks up at the upper wall seeing Ciri out on top. “I’m going to go help him!” She hops down out of sight which makes Vesemir look at Saska.

“Saska-.” Before he has the chance to finish, Saska teleports up the wall and takes cover behind one of the merlons hoping to not be seen. She readies one of her spells, just in case she has to spring into action. 

She watches as Eskel circles the small courtyard, a group of five Hunt soldiers, one with a large scepter with a glowing ball at the end of it, calls off the four soldiers as she does the same as Eskel, the two circling each other from a distance.

_ Caranthir… _

Eskel is the first to charge, the two engaging in a scuffle, Caranthir able to block every sword swing Eskel throws. After a minute of this, Caranthir goes on the offensive, pushing Eskel back, able to miss his attacks as Eskel ducks and rolls across the ground. Once stancind again, Caranthir teleports away and in Eskel’s confusion, appears behind him. The Witcher spins around, and is immediately hit square in the chest, Eskel flying backwards. 

Saska begins to stand up, readying to throw the spell at Caranthir, however the minute Ciri appears, engaging with her sword, she pauses the spell, not wanting to hurt Ciri in the process. Instead, she motions towards Eskel with one hand, surrounds Eskel in a bubble, and with the other, surrounds Ciri in one as well. 

As Ciri teleports around, able to land multiple hits on Caranthir, he rather quickly retreats with his soldiers. Saska lowers the shields, Ciri helping Eskel back up, Saska teleporting them all inside to the main courtyard. 

Everyone reconvenes inside the main courtyard, Ciri closes the gate. Saska, taking a position a bit further back, holds up both hands, taking hold of the gate with her mind. It takes all her might to hold it shut as she can feel banging on it. 

“They’re trying to break through!” She cries out. The others ready their weapons.

Saska sees the shield around Kaer Morhen break.  
Geralt runs between her and the gate.  
Saska’s hold on the door fails as she is sent flying back into a pile of rubble.   
Everyone remaining in the courtyard that couldn’t hide or teleport away are frozen solid. 

Regis flies straight towards the rubble quickly pushing the giant boulders and cobblestone out of the way. He helps up Saska who rather quickly teleports them both inside. They both reappear inside the large bedroom she was in earlier with Ciri. The minute she lands, she cries out in pain as she collapses, Regis quickly catches her.

“Here, sit.” He pulls a chair to her and sits her down in it. A light blue hue forms in her palms as she begins to heal various bruises and cuts on the areas she can see, then makes quick work gripping her thigh, feeling exactly where her bone was broken. Her bottom lip quivers as she can feel the bone ever so slowly going back into place. “Saska, dear,” Regis begins, kneeling down in front of her, “you are going to kill yourself if you go back out there. 

“I can’t- ah!” She takes a moment as she can feel the bone setting back into place. “I can’t leave them now. The Hunt is inside the inner gates.”

As they speak, the pair hears a commotion outside, yelling, mixed with sounds of swords colliding. Saska takes one look at Regis before teleporting outside onto the balcony where she quite literally bumps into Avallac’h who is standing there, magic at the ready.

“Saska?!”

“Aren’t you going to do anything?!” She exclaims motioning down to the courtyard where Vesemir and Imlerith are locked in combat as Eredin holds Ciri hostage. “Literally anything?!”

“Saska I am-!”

“I see what side you’re on.” She says as she climbs up on top of the balcony’s railing, looking back at Regis with sadness riddled in her eyes, before jumping down into the courtyard, sending out multiple shockwaves across the ground. Taking one hand, she shields Vesemir, practically throwing him, across the courtyard, and then stands, looking at Eredin and Ciri, her eyes beaming with light, magic swirling around her entire body as she reaches out, taking hold of Ciri, and throwing her inside the bubble Vesemir is in. 

With her back turned, Eredin runs through the shockwaves grabbing Saska by the hair, yanking her off her feet. “You’ll do just fine.” He says as Caranthir opens up a portal behind the pair, the two walking through, Caranthir joining them. Regis, flying at full speed, attempts to enter the portal.

But he is too late.  
He slams into the wall behind it. 

All within a matter of seconds, the rest of the Hunt’s army teleports away, the Frost going with them. Just as quickly as they came. 

One by one, the others enter the courtyard. 

Eskel  
Lambert   
Zoltan   
Vernon  
Ves  
Iorveth  
Yennefer  
And then finally Geralt

Ciri immediately after hugging Vesemir, runs over to Geralt and Yennefer, bringing them both into a tight hug, already crying. “She’s gone.” She manages to choke out. Geralt stays quiet, only looking at Yennefer. Eskel and Lambert go over to Vesemir helping him up. 

“We’re missing one.” Eskel says to Vesemir who looks over at Ciri, then to where Regis is standing. 

“She sacrificed herself for Ciri and I… who would’ve known what would’ve happened if she wasn’t here.” Vesemir says to the pair, and ultimately the group before turning his attention to Regis.

Regis stands, back to everyone, feeling himself slowly begin to lose it. He can feel his face reforming to his vampire form, his ears and fangs extending. Trying with all his might, he attempts to slow down the process once he begins to feel his claws come out. That is until he smells her scent linger in the air.

Geralt let’s go of Ciri and Yennefer and begins to slowly walk over to Regis. “Regis-.” The vampire holds up his hand, telling him to stop. Geralt stops in his tracks. Vesemir silently begins pushing people away from the courtyard, trying to give as much space between them and the enraged vampire as possible. Ciri is the last one to leave, getting a good look at Regis before Yennefer pulls her away.

Geralt stands there for a while watching as Regis brings his claws up to the walls, slowly sliding them down creating a screeching sound.  “I failed her.” The vampire manages to say, his voice deeper and more distorted than before. 

“Regis you-.”

“No, Geralt… nothing you can say can make this any better I…” he shakes his head, “I… need to relieve this… I need to-.”

“Go Regis. But please… don’t go off and find her alone. Promise me that.” Regis turns around and stares directly at him.

“I’m sorry Geralt.” And with that, Regis loses his corporeal shell and flies off straight up into the sky disappearing before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3  
> Currently, I am still working on the rest of this fic and because I've been stuck in my house because of the Corona Virus, my inspiration has been somewhat lacking with doing anything creative. But I will continue to work on this, ain't no way I'm stopping this fic off here. :)
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	10. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, we saw the inevitable battle of Kaer Morhen, however things went a little differently. Everyone lived, everyone came out pretty much unscathed, all except for Saska who stopped Vesemir from being put out of commission, and Ciri being pulled through a portal by Eredin. Regis flew off in pure frustration and rage and now the group begins to regroup, reformulating their plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Italics within quotations means a conversation is happening not out loud.  
> Horizontal lines means a jump in time.  
> \-----  
> Another note, from here on out, there is a chance for poisoning and minor torture (by mainly magic means) to be depicted. Go forward with some caution if Eredin is in the scene, especially if you're triggered by it, or you just don't want to read it.

Opening her eyes, Saska immediately recoils from the sunlight hitting her face. She raises her arms to shield her eyes, but they are stopped by cold metal touching her skin, a familiar jingle sound accompanying the lack of being able to move. 

_Okay… so I was pulled through a portal and then… What happened to me? Where am I?_

“What in the world…?” Slowly opening her eyes, they eventually adjust to the sunlight, allowing her to see that she is lying on the floor, metal shackles around her wrists. “No… no no no no no.” Her attempts at breaking loose all fail, and also reveal that her ankles are shackled as well. Taking in the room she is in gives her a sudden jolt of nostalgia.

The walls are pure white, the floors made of quartz. High windows, draped in light purple curtains. Throughout the room there’s a living area with a few sofas and chairs along with a table and chairs not too far away. What really takes her attention is the huge portrait of her along with two people, a man off her right shoulder and woman off her left.

“... Mom? Dad? Am I… home? There’s no way.”

“You are darling.”

Looking off to the right, she sees her mother. Almost a spitting image of her, long flowing silver dress, gold accents and thread throughout. Saska stares in amazement as she sees her mother walk to her and kneel down to her level. 

“What in the world are you doing on the floor?” Saska says nothing, making her mother look at her in slight confusement. “You look confused.”

“There’s…” Saska finds it hard to speak, “there’s no way this is real. I mean you’re… you’re not…”

“Don’t worry about that now. Your father is here too! Now, you must tell us about this man you met!” Her mother sits down fully on the ground, her father rounding a nearby corner and kneels down beside the two. As the pair continues to pester her with questions, Saska looks around trying to find something that could explain to her what is going on.

_Okay… give me anything… anything out of place, a portal…_

Glancing up, she notices a rather large painting of the three of them. Her father, Cregannon on the left, her mother Lara on the right, and her right in the middle.

_I… was never that old looking in any of the paintings back home…_

Looking back at the pair in front of her, she also notices they are in the exact same outfits as the ones they’re wearing in the painting. 

“That’s it. No more illusions.” 

After a moment, the pair in front of her disappears, almost like they turned to dust. The same goes for the room around her, starting at the ceiling, then right down to the floor. The only thing that still remains, are the chains that hold her down onto the ground. She, instead of being in a large, white room, she is actually in a dark room made of wood and metal. A few small circular windows give some light inside the room, but the main lightsource is a few strategically placed candles.

Standing in front of her she sees a familiar tall elf, back turned to her, clothed in metal armor, a tattered cloak draped behind him. She takes a deep breath before speaking, attempting to seem a bit more confident than what she feels like.

“What, upset that I saw through your magic?” He turns around, looking down at her. She still holds her chin up high, even with his intense stare.

“No…. I’ve been following you, trailing you for years. And here you are, chained to my floorboards. I see that as a success.”

“Well, you have me. Now what.”

“Now we wait.”

“Wait?” He begins walking around her until he is behind her, “Wait for what?” And just like that, a portal opens in front of her.

“I figured you would like to see how your… mate reacted to your foolish decision.”

Saska watches as Regis walks through a forest, his vampiric form coming on extremely quick. She watches as he slashes every tree he walks past before running at full speed. Once he reaches a clearing, he turns completely into his bat-like form taking off into the night sky. 

Saska hears Eredin kneel behind her, “Did I hit a soft spot?” Saska doesn't remove the portal from her sight, instead watching intently, getting more and more upset.

"It's another illusion. Nothing more."

"And that is why you can't remove your gaze from it." Eredin, once completely behind her, kneels down and leans closer to her, whispering into her ear. "You know all too well that it isn't an illusion. Your eyes give it away." Looking at her, he takes in her features. Extremely light hair with different shades of gray and white hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back in waves, pronounced facial structure, and just behind her hair he can see sections of her ear, mangled, pale scarring and obvious trauma marks. Going to move her hair back she immediately snaps back away from him as much as she can, glaring at him. 

“Don’t touch me.”

He stands, pausing for just a moment before walking out of the room, the door shutting and locking behind him. The portal however remains open. And just as she looks back at it, she sees Regis land rough into the side of a cliff. Looking away, she notices her veins that are in her wrist have begun to change to a dark blue shade, becoming more prominent. 

Saska clenches her jaw and as she bows her head, she allows the tears to fall.

The portal closes.

* * *

The wind howls through the forest, the only thing that can be heard are the forest creatures, and quite pissed off vampire. As he walks, Regis slashes trees on either side of him with his extended claws, some of the budding weeds and small trees being very easily sliced through. 

Various low growls escape his throat as he leans against a large oak tree trying his best to work through his emotions, and that is exactly when the wind turns and begins blowing against his back, a sudden smell hitting his nostril. Looking over his shoulder, he sees a man. Clad in a black leather coat, red silk shirt poking through, black hair with some curls once it hits his collar. A gold moth pin attached to his lapel, gleaming in the sunlight.

“I am surprised it took you so long to notice me.”

“Dettlaff? What… are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Dettlaff pauses. “Saska is not with you.” He watches as Regis turns away from him leaning his head against the tree he’s against. Dettlaff watches as Regis clenches his fists before unclencing them, his claws fully receding. “She isn’t safe then… How can I help.” 

“I… need to find my friends. Geralt, and Zoltan and…” he groans almost inaudibly, “Avallac’h even. I need to find them.”

“Find your friends before your mate?” Dettlaff asks, genuinely confused at his friend's remark.

“I won’t be able to. She was pulled through a portal. She could be in another dimension, universe even.”

“Hm.” Turning his head, he watches as a raven lands beside Regis on a nearby branch. Watching the bird, it begins hoping closer before pecking at his shoulder. Regis looks up and squints his eyes at the bird.

_“Friend?”_

_“Yes.”_ Regis immediately perks up. _“Went for revenge. With the white haired girl.”_

_“Revenge? Where? And to who?”_

_“A large man in metal. Bald Mountain.”_

“Bald Mountain…” Regis says out loud trying to rack his brain, “Bald Mountain… Dettlaff have you heard of such a place?”

“Hm… possibly could be in… hm… Velen perhaps. I believe I had heard of a legend of Bald Mountain from some of the locals there. Did your… _friend_ there help you?”

“I believe so, but I still need your assistance.” Dettlaff looks at his friend curiously. “I have no idea where we are right now.”

“We are northeast of Novigrad, a few hours away walking distance. Velen isn’t too far off from where we are. Fly south and you should be there in no time at all.”

“Thank you my friend. But one other question, if I may. How did you know where to find me?”

“Our bond. Over the past few days I’ve felt… what I assume to be your emotional state. I’ve heard stories from others that this happens between blood brothers and sisters but… I still am unsure how to feel about it.”

“Really? Have you always felt this way after we bonded?” Dettlaff nods his head. “Well…” Regis for once in his life, completely silent, unsure as to what to say.

“Have you not felt mine?”

“I have not. Not that I know of, of course.”

The pair stands in silence before Regis walks over, his hand touching the back of Dettlaff’s head leaning his forehead against his friends, the two of them shutting their eyes and Dettlaff reciprocating the action.

“Thank you my friend, for all the help you’ve given me. You ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask.”

“Go find your mate Regis. I can wait.”

With Regis’s speed, it doesn’t take him long to reach Velen, seeing a tall mountain off in the distance. As he gets closer to it, a faint whiff of extremely familiar blood hits his nose.

 _Geralt!_

Following the scent, he lands on a large open cliffside, Geralt sliding his sword through someone and as he removes his sword, the man falls down to the ground with a thud, completely lifeless. Regaining his form, he watches as Geralt picks a few things off the ground before he looks over his shoulder.

“You want the same fate? If not, scram.”

“Geralt.” Geralt spins around immediately sheathing his sword.

“How did you know where to find me.” Geralt hurries over to him embracing him in a tight hug, Regis getting a sudden whiff of blood and sweat.

“I had some help.”

“Are you okay? Bit of a stupid question to be fair.” Regis looks away from Geralt before he places a hand on the vampire's shoulder, bringing him back to the present. 

“No Geralt, I’m not. But it is high time I take my anger and frustration and take it out on the people who took Saska away from me.” He looks past Geralt at the lifeless man on the ground. “He looks familiar.”

“Imlerith. One of Eredin’s.” Regis looks back at Geralt, a surprised expression on his face.

“And you killed him?” Geralt nods his head. Regis then takes a good long look at him feeling a sense of pride in his friend before asking another question. “Where are the others.”

“Some left to go home, some left with Avallac’h to Novigrad to get a game plan going. Ciri and I came-.”

“Ciri is here? Where did she go?”

“Regis! You’re back!” Teleporting over, she gives him a tight hug from behind, leaning her head against his back smiling. “I was so worried about you!”

“I am indeed. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Geralt did you-...” she looks back and sees Imlerith completely lifeless. “So you did…”

“I did.”

  
Silence comes over the trio.  
  


“Well… Novigrad?” Ciri asks, which makes Geralt respond.

“Novigrad.”

“We’re going to Novigrad?” Regis questions, “Is that where the others are?”

“Yes,” Geralt responds, “You’re still coming with us right?”

“Of course I am.”

* * *

Saska stays awake, for how long, she has no idea. What she does know is that she can feel her eyes beginning to betray her. Looking down at her wrists, she notices that her veins running up to her forearm are now becoming dark in color and more prominent.

The door opens with a creek, Eredin walking through it, staring at her the entire time before stopping in front of her. The door slams shut, a lock engaging. Saska glances up at him after a few seconds.

“Dimeritium, an interesting material,” He begins kneeling down to her level as he continues, “a metal capable of leaving a magic user utterly helpless. Over time, slowly hindering their lifeforce until… I suppose we’ll see what happens.” He pauses. “There of course is another option.”

“And what would that be.” Saska more or less says plainly, meeting his eye contact.

“Give in, and I may spare you.”

“Submission…” she scoffs, “you don’t know me well enough then."

“You submitted to Avallac’h’s plans pretty quickly and without question.” Saska goes to formulate a rebuttal, but unfortunately she has to agree with him. All those years ago, everything that happened floods her mind. Did she put up a small fight? Of course she did. But she still gave in relatively quickly. “So quick to say yes all those years ago… wed a King, have a few heirs, all for your protection and still you ended up here."

“Do you ever have anything productive to say?” Saska asks, knowing the pure audacity of someone questioning him so openly would aggravate him. His eyes squint ever so slightly at her before looking up at the ceiling, a small portal opening just enough for a single drop of water to drop down and land on her head. She flinches from it. After some time, another one lands.

Eredin says nothing as he stands, exiting the room once again.  
  


The door slams shut.  
The lock engaging.  
  


She stares at the door for a moment before looking down at her wrists. Now realizing how tired she is, she attempts to lay down on the floor, unable to get any comfortable position, but at least it’s something. 

A few minutes go by and that is when she begins to feel nauseous.

_Just try and sleep in this impossible to sleep position, maybe the nausea will go away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, and smallmandrakr-zcribblez


	11. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, we saw what exactly Eredin had in store for Saska, including a projection of how Regis had been handling what had transpired during the battle of Kaer Morhen. With the help from a few friends, he returned back to Geralt just as he took down Imlerith. Ciri returned from her task, and the three set off for Novigrad to meet up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal lines means a jump in time.
> 
> In this chapter there will be something read by a character, and it will be italics. The character is not reading it out loud, but I still wanted to write what exactly what was written so there will be an extra line separating the text from the rest.

The trio enters through Novigrads main gates and make their way straight to Rosemary and Thyme. Once inside, Geralt leads them upstairs as Ciri bids them farewell for the time being to go see Yennefer. Geralt stops right in front of a decorated door turning to Regis. 

“Listen, Avallac’h I know is planning something, and I want you to be a part of it if you can. Just gotta deal with him though.” Geralt explains as Regis stands a little straighter holding onto his satchel’s strap.

“I believe I can manage, Geralt. I am not a complete monster.”

Geralt opens the door, the pair walking in, Regis shutting it behind them. He stays closer to the door as Geralt walks towards Avallac’h where he is seated on a bed staring at a number of crude drawings of naked women.

“Need a hankie?” Geralt asks, Avallac’h still looking at the drawings, not laughing a bit.

“You humans have… unusual tastes. How did you fair on Bald Mountain?” Avallac’h asks, looking up at Geralt.

“You’re a sage, you don’t need to ask.”

“I ask as a courtesy,” he stands as he continues, “a concept you clearly forgot when you left without uttering a word.” This is the moment he looks past Geralt and sees Regis at the door, watching the pair before looking back at Geralt. 

“Ciri was in a hurry.” Geralt responds.

“I know, she wrote that in her letter. You eliminated Imlerith adeptly. So adeptly you might say you inspired me. The loss of one of his great generals has weakened Eredin. Significantly. Two others remain.”

“How do we get rid of them? Because we have two aces up our sleeve.”

“And that is?”

“An angry higher vampire who lost his mate and a child of Elder Blood.”

Avallac’h looks back to Regis, “I am glad to see you are alright.”

“I appreciate the concern,” Regis says quite plainly, “How do we get rid of these General’s then? You must have a plan already in the works.”

“Caranthir is a loyalist, but Ge’els is another story. He was a devoted follower of our former king… and as it happens, Eredin poisoned our beloved ruler. “

“How do you know this?” Regis asks, Geralt looking back at him mentally praising his friend for his insistent behavior for once.

“Eredin made sure very few individuals knew of his betrayal. Most now are dead.”

“Didn’t answer his question.” Geralt responds.

“How doesn’t matter.” Avallac’h responds quickly, obviously getting annoyed at the constant questioning, “What matters is I know and I have an idea on how to use said knowledge.

Regis takes a few steps forward as he speaks up, “It is quite interesting how you haven’t mentioned killing this Ge’els. So what, we waltz into his home and you offer him a deal? Is that your foolproof plan?”

“Brilliant deduction, bravo. The plan is to bring Ge’els here. To show him the truth of what has happened.”

“Fabulous plan, if only we knew where to find him.”

“We do. In the land of the Aen Elle.”

“Tir na Lia?” Regis asks and the two others look at him in confusion, “Why the shocked expressions? Saska and I are, and live together and have had lengthy conversations. Do you truly believe we hadn’t spoken about where we both were from? Besides, I have been there once before.”

“You have?” Geralt asks curiously.

“Yes,” Avallac’h says looking at Regis with a bit of pride, “with Saska. To save me. The Red Riders come from there, and that is where we will find Ge’els.”

“I think you’re forgetting something,” Geralt begins, “You and Ciri know how to travel between worlds, but not me. Not sure about Regis.”

“I’ve had my fair share of portals. But it is still a bit disorienting.”

“You clearly know there are many other worlds apart from ours, linked by passages and hidden gateways that allow travel from one to the other.” Avallac’h walks over to a map on a nearby table, covered in lines and circles and notes, “Few know of these gateways, even fewer can locate them. One such passage will open up soon near where we are. Between this noble edifice and the Butcher’s Yard. That’s our chance. Shall we go?”

“Now?” Geralt questions as Avallac’h nods his head. 

“Yes now. We do not have time to argue with one another on when we should go.” Looking over at Regis.

Regis takes a moment to respond to the sage, “Then let us embark. You said it yourself. We don’t have time to stand here and argue.”

It only takes a short walk to get to the house, Geralt bringing up how he had and contract for something that was previously in the house before entering, going down into the basement. Making quick work of the wall with the help of a Witcher sign, a bright orange portal is shown in the next room contained in an intricate archway.

“This is it. Once we enter, there will be no way to return until we reach Ge’els. Ready?” Avallac’h says, the other two agreeing. “Wherever you land, search for a place that looks like this one, like this portal. We shall meet, sooner or later.”

“We will be seperated?” Regis questions as he stares into the portal, Avallac’h responding.

“It is possible. I lack both Zireael and Saska’s talent. I merely know how to use this knowledge to a limited degree.”

“Then let us go.”

* * *

The trio stepping through the portal, luckily make it all in one piece in the same dimension. Large plateaus touching the sky surrounds them, dead brush in place of trees, sand and dust in the place of grass. The three get their bearings before continuing forward.

“Where are we?” Geralt asks, Avallac’h quick to respond.

“The Ddiddiwedht Desert. We must go quickly. We don’t have a moment to lose.”

“Seeing as though we may have some free time on our hands, do you have any other knowledge of this place?” Regis asks, looking around as the trio walks along.

“This world, it’s a very old one. Thoroughly raped and destroyed. Anything living in this world has to be able to survive without water for months on end. Oh, and lest I forget, large sandcrabs beneath the surface of the sand and dirt. We need to be careful that they don’t sense us.”

“Were there any humanoid-like creatures living here at one point?”

“Not entirely.”

“So if not humans, then, monsters perhaps?”

“Those cliffs remind you of anything?” Geralt and Regis look around, staring at the cliffs until Geralt speaks up. 

“Looks like the bed of a giant river.”

“Or the bottom of a sea.” Avallac’h replies.

“So sea creatures?”

“No, just a sea.”

“Saying that…?”

“There are more worlds out there and even more different forms of life. Many intelligent, more so than you humans, many that aren’t. And some that are like this one. But it turns out that even their intelligence couldn’t stop them from draining the last drop of resources of their world.”

The trio continues in mainly silence as they trek through the sand until they reach a structure, various rocks and stone standing straight up in a formation. “Here’s the portal,” Avallac’h begins, “It may not look like it, but it is. We just have to wait for it to-.” Just as he is about to say that they need to wait, the portal suddenly spins open in the formation of rocks. “Well, that certainly was easier. Let’s go.”

And again, the trio walks into the portal, however this time, they are all split up.

* * *

Regis, as he gets his bearings, finds that he is inside a small room, white and grey walls, wood flooring with a rather lovely plush area rug in the center. He immediately can tell by the furniture that he is most definitely in a universe not like his own back on the Continent. There’s a variety of pieces of furniture, a sofa, a few chairs, and a few side tables, paintings and decor on the walls. Looking to the right, he sees an area of the home he does not recognize. 

Immediately realizing he could be trespassing in someone's home, he goes invisible, flying around and into the next room. 

_ What on earth is that thing? Rectangular, black… buttons on the side? Hm… and these, well, these certainly are cabinets of some kind. A bin… coils on a square object? And it has a door that swings down? Hm… coils… possibly a heating device… heating up something perhaps. _

Going down a small corridor, he reaches two rooms. The one on the right with a number of pure white objects.

_ Hm… well, there is no scent so I am certainly alone, thank the Gods. Now this looks similar to one thing in the second room. _

Taking one of the handles in his grasp, he turns it and water comes out.

_ Water? Hm… _ He then turns to the porcelain bowl to his right, activating it’s handle, water coming down into the bowl before leaving through an exit pipe at the bottom before refilling.

_ Odd… ah well, may as well look into this final room. _

Flying on over, he enters through the room, and looks around. A bed, covered in some basic black and white sheets and bedspread, a number of nightstands and side tables, some more decor on the walls, and a smallish study corner by the window. The desk has a number of writing instruments on it, a quill for writing, a bottle of ink, and some pieces of parchment. 

_ Strange, such… different technologies and this person still uses a bottle of ink and quill? _

Looking down to his left, he can see a lute-like instrument leaning against the wall. Looking back up, he finally takes a look outside. Bright lights illuminating the darkness, buildings going so high up the fog blocks the tops from view.

“Well, I am certainly not in Toussaint anymore.” He takes note of the ledge outside the window, enough to probably fit a person onto, before turning around and taking in the room. “Now where could that portal be…”

After surveying the room for another minute, he finds a small journal thrown on the bed. It’s quite thin and covered in dust, obviously not moved in quite a while. Sitting down, he picks it up, and wipes the dust off the cover revealing an engraving of a name written quite elegantly.

He takes a minute and reads it.

“There’s… no way…” bringing the book up to his nose, he takes a big whiff and the faintest scent of Saska travels into his nostrils. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he revels in the smell, before opening his eyes back up before opening the journal. 

Right off the bat he can tell this journal was much thicker, plenty of pages ripped out. The first page that has any writing on it and reads it.  
  


_ Day 5, I believe I am safe for now. I have yet to see anyone looking remotely like me. In fact, most people when they look at me believe that I have, what they call, ‘body modification’. I met a lovely woman the other day who said she went through cybernetic surgery. Couldn’t even tell what race I was, it’s not even in this world.  
  
_

He allows his fingers to run over the words on the page before flipping to the next one, the page covered in a bunch of scribbles and small little sketches of various items. Regis looks over each page intently before getting to a page that immediately stands out to him. It’s a number of small drawings, mostly crossed out. In fact, the next few pages are of the same man, he believes. He finally gets to a page with one that isn’t crossed out. In fact there’s an even bigger sketch of him on the back of that page.

The man is quite young looking. Dark hair pulled back into a low and loose ponytail. His eyes are pure and dark, one eyebrow up, and one down, giving a suggestive look to him. The mouth is drawn in a wide smile, obviously sharp and pointy teeth. And right underneath of it is a name, written over and over again, surrounded by question marks.

_  
Emiel Regis  
_ _ Emiel Regis Rowhellek - Rowhellc?  
_ _ Emiel Regis Rohellek - Rohellec?  
_ _ Tarziaff - Tarzieff - Terzieff?   
_ _ Godfroy? Godefroy? _

  
“Me? That’s… that’s supposed to be me?” He looks intently at the drawing more before shutting the journal. “I suppose it could be, a younger me-.” 

As he looks up, he sees a man staring back at him and he immediately turns invisible. However, the man also does the same. Walking over, he waits a minute before reappearing, the man also reappearing in front of him. As he brings his hand up the man also does. In fact, he does everything to mirror him. It suddenly hits him.

This isn’t someone else in the home with him.   
That’s his reflection.

“That’s… that’s me? But how?” Reaching out, he touches the material. He recognizes the material as glass, but he still cannot fathom how this is showing him his reflection. 

He has no idea how long he stands there looking over himself, but he then turns around, picking the journal, quickly flipping through the pages before a sketch on the final page shows a sketch of a wall, a sconce on the wall tilted down. Running around the home, he eventually finds the single sconce, flipping it down. A fake wall opens up behind the sofa, a rock formation suddenly igniting and a portal opening up.

As he is about to jump through, he stops himself, running back to the bedroom, yanking the small square mirror off the wall and as he runs back out, putting it into his satchel, he jumps through the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks to those who have supported me throughout this series:  
> rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, smallmandrakr-zcribblez (now herbalina-of-yesteryear), and gharashambles   
> I love you all, you lovelies <3


	12. The Viceroy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Geralt, Avallac'h and Regis begun their journey hopping through dimensions to get to Tir ná Lia. Regis found himself alone a more modern dimension, appearing inside an old home Saska used to reside in. He finds an old journal, taking the time to look through it and finds she had drew him once before, attempting to write his name. He also had a very interesting interaction with a mirror, taking both items with him jumping back through the portal. 
> 
> Now, the three will reunite, finishing their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Italics in between horizontal line breaks mean a flashback or dream is taking place.

Regis is immediately hit with cold air as he comes through the portal, which, to his surprise, is quite cold, almost a bitter cold, even inside this covered cave. Walking towards the opening, he finds that unlike the first dimension the group found themselves in, this one is completely covered in snow, an active snow storm blowing through. 

As he steps out, he gets hit by the wind, making him try and lose his corporeal shell, able to nimbly ride the streams of wind, eventually making it to a completely buried town, snow up to the rooftops of most buildings, that is unlike a large tower, a fire lit at the top. 

_ I wonder… _

It takes him a short amount of time to get there, flying inside and out of the bitter cold before regaining his form, a familiar face to the left of him.

“Took you awhile. Did you run into trouble?” Avallac’h asks from his seated position.

“Trouble, no. I found myself in a, very strange world. And I ended up finding a journal with Saska’s name on it.”

“Saska?” Immediately the sage perks up a bit, “What did it say inside?”

“Just entries about the world, how everyone was obsessed with body modification, something called… cybernetics? I am unsure how to pronounce it properly since it is written. I was able to find the way to the portal from a sketch inside the journal, but nothing else of use. And…” he pulls out the mirror, placing it into his lap, “I found this.”

“A… mirror? And that would help us how?” This is the exact moment he realizes what he is seeing, and that is Regis’s reflection. “I… see… it must be made of a different material. Perhaps a spell of some kind?”

“Either way, it certainly is quite the find… and I see Geralt is not with you. I had hoped you two weren’t separated.”

“I was hoping he would come running in after you. I see I was wrong. Hopefully he is fine and eventually ends up here. But in any case, it may be some time before he arrives. Hopefully it isn’t long though.”

The air between the pair is somewhat tense, Regis can sense Avallac’h fidgeting, can tell he is on the verge of saying something. “Something bothering you?”

“I… want to apologies.” Regis looks at him with a bit of surprise, “My actions have obviously spoken much volume to you, more so than my words. And I am willing to put all of that behind me because we have similar goals. One being to rescue Saska.”

Regis stays silent.

“I can’t even begin to understand the pain and frustration you’re going through. The relationships of vampires well… that’s an area I am not familiar with. “

“We have similar goals, yes.” Regis responds, “Find and rescue Saska, and stop the Hunt and White Frost.” he pauses, looking the sage up and down, “And seeing as though we are being honest here... I do not trust you, especially after what I had just so happen to come across in your study back in Kaer Morhen. My main purpose right now is to rescue Saska and if anyone comes between me and my goal then I will stop them. But… we do not need added tension right now with the two of us constantly glaring at one another. We all need to focus on what’s really important.”

“I can certainly agree with that.” At this moment, Geralt stumbles inside, heavy footed, brushing the snow off his armor with a groan. “Run into trouble?” Geralt glares at the sage.

“Of course not, just sightseeing. Glad to see you made it here safe.” He looks to Regis, “You too,” and then looks around the room, feeling a weird sense of dejavu. “Strange… This place seems familiar.”

“And it should.” Avallac’h responds, “You fought Eredin’s projection here. Before that, Ciri fought here. For you.” Geralt looks at the sage in disbelief, Avallac’h deciding to continue to explain, “Ever wondered how you managed to leave the Red Riders?”

“Many times, but I don’t remember a thing.”

“Ciri came for you. She sensed you were in danger, tore you from the HUnt’s grasp, then deposited you in the woods near Kaer Morhen.”

“Did Eredin start hunting her because of that? Because of me? Why didn’t she say anything?”

“What would it have changed?”

“So, where are we? The World of the Aen Elle?”

“No. This is Tedd Deireadh, the Time of the End. The world destroyed by the White Frost. This awaits us all, though at differing stages of our existence.”

“So calm when you say that.”

“Eredin succumbed to his knowledge of the apocalypse. Fear rules him now. I will not commit the same error.”

Regis decides to speak up, “This world we are in, this is our fate? This is what will happen if we end up failing?”

“Yes. This is the inevitable. The End.” Avallac’h can sense Geralt glare at him out of the corner of his eye. “What is it Geralt.”

“We were separated. I was hoping we wouldn’t.”

“I warned you.”

“Where did your journey take you?”

“Through a world whose sun had just died. I barely reached the next passage of time.”

“And you Regis?”

“I appeared inside home, but it was small, multiple stories at least off the ground. Bright lights illuminating a sky that I couldn’t not see the end of the buildings. Metal, and… I found a journal written by Saska. Nothing I found will help, however I did find this.” That is when Geralt looks down at the object in Regis’s lap, a mirror, reflecting his image.

“Regis how the hell… it’s… what?”

“I know, Geralt. I was confused too. Damn near thought I had ended up in a home with someone inside, then realized it was me.”

“But… it’s reflecting you.” He walks over to the vampire, moving the mirror around, seeing himself and Regis still appearing. “Magic?”

“I do not know.”

“You just stole someone’s mirror?” Geralt asks, trying not to laugh too hard. “Not the Regis I know.”

“Geralt, I can safely assume it was a place Saska lived-.”

Avallac’h interrupts the two with a groan, “Can we get back to the point?” There’s some silence between Geralt and Regis before one of them speaks up.

“Going after Ge’els is proving quite the trek,” Geralt begins, “but I still don’t know why he’s so damn important, Avallac’h.”

“Eredin differs from the King he killed. Power for its own sake interests him. He has little patience for bureaucracy. He spends most of his time atop his steed, leading the Red Riders. So what does he need in the capitol? A good viceroy. Ge’els is an excellent administrator and an even better plotter. He’s the most dangerous individual among the Aen Elle.”

Regis responds, “But a man such as that still has weaknesses.”

“He’s righteous.”  The Portal opens up along one of the walls archways, the trio looking at each other before walking through. They arrive, Avallac’h sighing in relief as the three make it through.  “At last.”

“This Tir ná Lia?” Geralt questions before they begin walking down the corridor towards an open doorway.

“Yes, precisely The Palace of Awakening, formerly the Moon Palace. Ge’els’ headquarters.”

As they make it outside, the entirety of Tir ná Lia is shown before their eyes, gorgeous architecture, pure white, surrounded by water leading to large waterfalls. They all walk along the walkways and balconies in the courtyard before Regis and Geralt stop at a railing overlooking it all.

“Beautiful place…” Geralt says.

“Just as I remembered…” This makes Geralt look at Regis a bit confused and doesn’t have enough time to respond to his statement before Avallac’h speaks up. 

“I’m glad to know you appreciate it. Elven architecture is a bit more sophisticated than yours.” The three regroup as Avallac’h leads them up some stairs to a flat stone courtyard, a woman lying naked as a huge easel blocks whoever it is behind it. 

The woman speaks first,” Who is this and why are they here?” A man peeks his head out from behind the easel, sighing before looking at the woman. 

“I believe we are done for the day my tulip. Be a dear and leave us alone.” The woman walks off and that is when the man walks out from behind the easel. “For I think we can agree this matter is between us and us alone, correct? Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha, the Witcher of Rivia and… who is this exactly?”

“Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.” Regis does a slight head nod, the man returning the favor. Ge’els immediately takes interest in Regis specifically, as Regis does to Ge’els, getting a rather sudden memory of how he treated Saska and him when they had first met...

* * *

_ “How can we trust you.” Ge’els says standing directly behind Saska, taking an intimidating stance, staring Regis down. “How do we know-.” _

_ “You mean you?” Saska says looking at him with disgust. He looks down at her squinting his eyes. “Either help us or not, is my word for him not enough? Is my trust not worth anything?” _

_ He takes slow steps towards her. “Trust will get you killed, child. Were you even aware you are traveling with a vampire?” _

_ Regis dared not to move a single muscle at the acquisition. Saska then begins to speak, slowly and carefully. “Yes. It would be respectful to learn his name, a question you hadn’t bothered to ask. Funny, he asked about you though.” _

_ “Then what is his name-.” _

_ “Regis. My name is Regis.” _

* * *

“Caed’mil to all of you.” Ge’els begins, and as he looks Regis up and down, he continues, “Hm… no shadow? The second time in my life where someone had brought a vampire into my home without warning.”

“That is because I have been the vampire both times.” 

Everyone is dead silent, Ge’els cursing to himself before looking over the group. “I see… then I can only suspect that this also has something to do with a certain someone…” Suddenly looking to Avallac’h, he grins. “Do you like my new model? Something of Lara Dorren about her, wouldn’t you agree, Crevan?

“Her height perhaps. Nothing more.”

"I see I’ve touched a tender spot… so let’s change the subject, shall we? What about Zirael, or… perhaps… another Hen Ichaer-.”

“You mean Lara Dorren’s daughter then, Saska.” Regis says, all three man turning to look at him, Ge’els having a semi smile on his face.

“I do. Tell me vampire, do you see a resemblance? Especially since you traveled with her for a time.”

“With your model? Her height like Avallac’h said. But nothing else. Including her blood’s scent. Just elven blood, there is not an ounce of magic inside her."

“Interesting choice of allies... A Witcher, a Vampire and an Elven Sage. Tell me, Witcher, do you think Avallac;h is being honest with you? Or, better yet, shall I ask the most interesting thing in the room.” Ge’els looks to Regis, the vampire taking a moment collecting his thoughts before continuing. 

“Whether it’s humans, elves, witcher, vampires, doesn’t matter. Honesty is not any race's strong suit. We share similar goals, that is until they are revealed to be lies.”

“Hm,”Ge’els grunts, “I detect a shadow of impatience in your faces. What brings you all here.” Avallac’h takes a few steps forward. 

“I’ve come to tell you who killed our king.”

Ge’els takes his time, walking past the group, taking a position at one of the railings overlooking the water below, hands behind his back, his back turned to the group. “You’ve gone through a great trouble to reach me. So I must believe you’ve put equal effort into preparing this lie.”

“You shall see this truth, you will dream it.”

“An Oneriomancer? Hm…, My intuition was correct. This will be interesting. Where are we going?”

“To the world of the Aen Seidhe.” Ge’els turns around looking at Avallac’h, “Directly this time.” 

The group takes a short walk back through the corridor they arrived in, Avallac’h opening up a portal, allowing the others to walk through first before he follows, shutting the portal once they arrive inside the Rosemary and Thyme’s one of a few rooms the group is currently held up in. They walk out of that room, entering one of the larger ones, meeting up with Ciri and the Oneriomancer woman. Avallac’h looks at Ciri, speaking to her.

“I take it I needn’t introduce our guest.” He says, the group walking inside, Regis shutting the door behind the group, Ge’el’s and Ciri begin speaking to one another.

“Greetings, Zireael... So it is true, the Swallow has befriended the Fox. Much like the Raven befriending the fox as well.”

“There’s naught you can do to make us turn on one another.”

“Oh really? Do you not remember? Avallac’h blackmailed you, tried to force you to warm our king’s bed. Treated your body like a side of pork.”

“I remember. But I also remember what you advised Eredin to do with me once I was caught. And I remember what the Red Riders did at Kaer Morhen.”

Ge’els pauses for a moment before looking to Ciri, then to Avallac’h, “I didn’t come here to argue. The proof you promised? Where is it.”

“You will see it,” Avallac’h begins, “in your dream.”

“Ah, yes. Visions that cannot be fabricated. Do you wish to show me how Eredin murdered our king? What then? Am I to incite the Aen Elle against Eredin? Call for revolution and proclaim Avallac’h our new king?” Ge’els sighs before continuing, “Very well. Have your oracle summon dreams of my king's last moments.”

“We shall all dream them to make certain there are no misunderstandings.” The woman lies down as Avallac’h walks over to her. Taking a second to take a deep breath in, he places his fingertips to her forehead, the woman's eyes closing before opening up again, her eyes now rolled to the back of her head as the vision begins.

* * *

_ The group sees a view of the late King Auberon sitting on his throne, bottle in hand. Soon enough the bottle drops to the ground from a lifeless hand, rolling some distance before being stopped by a foot. Eredin bends down, and picks it up. _

_ “The King is dead. Long live the King.” _

* * *

Avallac’h removes his fingertips from the woman's forehead, the group coming back to reality. They all take a moment to gather what they saw before they all turn to look at Ge’els who is now standing at the open doorway to the balcony, his back turned towards the group. He takes a minute, fidgeting with his fingers before clasping his hands together behind his back.

“You must face him on your terms, in this world, in a place of your choosing. It’s your only chance. Sail to Skellige and find the Sunstone. With it, you will summon the Naglfar. Eredin will come, too.” He pauses, turning around to the group. “Should he call for reinforcements, no Aen Elle will answer.... Make it to Eredin’s ship and you will find her.”

“She?” Ciri questions. “Saska? She’s alive?”

“Of course she is.” Regis grasps his satchels strap a bit tighter hearing that. “The girl is stubborn as a mule and kicks like a bull when she needs to.” 

Only Geralt hears when Regis mumbles to himself, “That she does…” Geralt then glancing at Regis.

“And you’ve done nothing to help her I assume?” Ciri asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“I have only heard of where she is and who has locked her away. I had no part in it.”

Regis glances at Geralt out of the corner of his eye before looking directly at Ge’els. Geralt sees this certain glint in his eyes, but can’t explain to himself what had changed as he talks. “You are to tell me exactly what you know about Saska’s whereabouts and her condition. If anything you had just said to us is a lie, you are to tell us.” Geralt notices his eyes now become glazed over, including Ge’els eyes too.

“She is in the belly of Eredin’s personal ship, the Naglfar. It is the largest so it is hard to miss. “Everyone looks to Regis a little confused as Ge’els continues to speak. “He has a rather large dungeon cell inside which he uses to hold high value targets. And, if necessary, torture them into submission. They have used dimeritium shackles to block her magic, slowly poisoning her body the longer the shackles stay on. Eventually, she will perish from dimeritium poisoning. All is true.”

Regis shuts his eyes before opening them up, now fully looking at Geralt who is looking at him extremely suspiciously. Ge’els is the first to speak up as his eyes lose the glazed-over look. “Did you need anything else from me?”

“No, I believe that is all,” Avallac’h begins, “A new portal to Tir na Lia will open. I shall stabilize it, and you will return. Come with me.”

The two elves leave the room along with the woman as Geralt and Ciri begin to walk out onto the balcony, Regis following shortly after. Once Regis walks out onto the balcony, Geralt immediately turns and looks at him.

“Regis what in the hell was that?”

“A little talent I possess. I almost never use it because it is quite intrusive on the mind. Similar to how I can essentially get into any home and ransack the place. Such a life of abusing power, not one for me I can tell you that.”

“Will he remember any of that? What he said?”

“No. Lucky for us.” Regis responds, Ciri responding saying ‘That’s so cool’ under her breath. The trio stands in silence for a while, a light breeze in the nighttime Novigrad air.

“Regis, please tell me he won’t actually remember the hypnosis.”

“You cannot lie when under vampiric hypnosis. That is why I used it. I felt it necessary to all of our sake that we know. You can trust me, Geralt.”

“We still should’ve pressed him more.”

“How much more could we have pressed him on?” Ciri asks before continuing, “We know how to summon Eredin, we know almost exactly what to do, except where exactly the sunstone is, and we know where Saska is. I mean, to be honest I think we, and especially Regis with the crazy hypnosis, did a fantastic job.”

“Thank you very much, Cirilla.” Regis responds, a smile on his face. This is when the group is joined by another.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Geralt says dryly, Avallac’h joining the three on the balcony. Ciri is the next to talk. 

“Geralt’s worried. He thinks we let Ge’els go too easily.”

“Agreed. Yet I do believe Ge’els will keep his word, withhold support from Eredin. A bit more concrete now that one of us can use hypnosis.”

“As much as I enjoy complimenting Regis,” Geralt begins, “you obviously have a plan. Care to explain?”

“Once we find the Sunstone, we shall draw Eredin’s ship to a bay along the coast of Undvik, waiting in ambush. Laying a trap. When the King of the Hunt arrives, we spring on the ship and kill him. And rescue Saska.”

“Just like that?”

“Defeating Eredin will be no small feat, but we will accomplish it. I will gather the others who are still in the city and we will sail to Skellige at dawn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you find an error that I managed to miss, let me know! <3
> 
> Special thanks to those who have supported me throughout this series:  
> rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, smallmandrakr-zcribblez (now herbalina-of-yesteryear), and gharashambles  
> I love you all, you lovelies <3


	13. Group Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Geralt, Regis and Avallac'h were able to find Ge'els and bring him back to the Rosemary and Thyme. From there, Ge'els saw that Eredin really did kill their previous King making him decide to not allow any reinforcements to come to Eredin's aid during the final battle the group is planning. Now it is off to Skellige to find the Sunstone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean a character's thoughts are being depicted.  
> Horizontal line breaks means a jump in time of some form.
> 
> WARNING FOR MAGIC TORTURE: This chapter towards the end will have some form of torture with magic! If you are sensitive to that kinda thing please stop reading once you see Eredin show back up!

The sun rises over the horizon of Novigrad, Geralt waking up from a short nap. Sitting up in the small bed, he rises and walks out of the room. Putting an ear up to Ciri’s room, he hears movement inside so he knocks twice. “When you’re ready meet me out front.” He hears a quiet, ‘Will do,’ making him move on. Leaving Rosemary and Thyme, he finds a familiar vampire leaning against one of the barrels in the small fenced area in front of the entrance. He meets his gaze. “How’re ya holding up, Regis?”

“Not well, but I am managing. Thank you, Geralt. Did you sleep well?”

“As good as I can. Managed to get a short nap in before I decided to stay awake.” Regis nods his head, listening to his friend. “Ciri should be down soon, she was awake when I passed by her room.”

“Good. The sooner we can join the others we can sail for Skellige.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned! I heard a certain Witcher was in town!” The pair look off towards the road and see none other than Zoltan Chivey, a huge smile across his face as he comes over to the pair. “I’ll slap ya Geralt for not coming to find me for a pint, now, you Regis, damn I sure am glad to see you’re alright. What are you both doin’ here?”

Regis responds, “We are leaving for Skellige along with some of the others from Kaer Morhen. Avallac’h had a contact and we learned with the Sunstone which is apparently on Skellige, we can summon Eredin here to this world, and then take him down.”

“Well, that certainly is a plan. Crazy plan, but a plan.”

“Will you be in Novigrad for long? You’re welcome to join us.” Geralt asks looking down at Zoltan.

“I would in any other case, but I promised Dandelion I’d watch over the Rosemary and Thyme while he’s away.” 

“Yeah? What’s he up to?”

“Getting another woman mad at him no doubt.” The front door to the brothel opens, Ciri walking outside. “Cirilla, glad to see you again.”

“Zoltan! Certainly a sight for sore eyes.” They both hug one another quickly.

“Well, she’s here, you all should get going. It’ll be a long trip to Skellige. Good luck, to all of you.”

“Thank you.” Ciri responds as the group bids their friend farewell as they all walk towards the docks together, making idle conversation along the way until they reach the docks. One by one they walk across the small rickety bridge, which mainly is just a few planks of wood nailed together with some rope, allowing them aboard. 

The trio joins the already formed group of people milling about on the ship consisting of people from all walks of life.

Elven Mage Avallac’h  
Sorceresses Yennefer, Philippa Eilhart, and Margarita Laux-Antille  
Witchers Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert

Avallac’h speaks up as he sees the trio arrive. “All are present. We should set sail as soon as possible.”

“Anchors aweigh.” Geralt says as the Witchers help untie the ship, allowing it to sail out of the docks and out into open waters. Not without some company from Regis’s watchers who will occasionally fly around the ship, and all congregate on typically the railings.

* * *

Night time comes quickly, Geralt and Ciri horsing around on one of the staircases on the outside of the ship as Yennefer watches from a distance. After a minute, she walks over to the starboard side, looking out into the fog, however, she is also being watched.

Regis gives her a minute before walking over to her, watching as she summons a raven from her palm, the bird flying out of her palm, over towards the fog. He watches as it looks as though it hits something, but that something he isn’t sure of.

“We seem to share similar friends.” He says plainly standing beside her, Yennefer tensing slightly. “Everything alright?”

“It seems as though His Imperial Majesty beat us here.” This is exactly when Ciri comes running over joining the pair.

“Is that…?” Ciri begins, “Does he aim to conquer Skellige? But he knows… those are my friends!”

“He wishes to grant you the isles. With Cintra… and the rest of the Empire.”

“You know, there is an upside to all of this.” The group hears Avallac’h say from a distance away, the trio plus Geralt now looking at the mage. “The Emperor will have to help us fight the Hunt. And we’ve just found Fringilla Vigo. She will be a good asset to have as well.”

“Are you able to teleport me onto Emhyrs ship?” Geralt asks.

Yennefer looks at him, responding before Avallac’h. “Not a chance. It’s better shielded than the Emperor’s alcove. You will need to get onto his ship without magical assistance.”

Geralt,” Regis begins, “do you plan on swimming over there yourself? Because that seems although it is the only option you may have.”

“Looks like I am.”

“Allow me to follow. Surely there is not a barrier in existence that can keep the likes of my kind away. I shall always be flying above unseen.”

“Seems like as good of a plan as any. Here, take this.” Yennefer says to Geralt, handing over an official looking document. “Show His Imperial Majesty this letter. Hand it to him directly. We should remind him what he promised, and what he’ll get in return.”

“So this Sunstone,” Geralt begins, looking back over at Avallac’h, “what should I be looking for if I end up coming across it.”

“It was created so the Mountain Elves could summon the vessels of the Aen Elle. Now it merely serves as a symbol of a lost opportunity to unite the two tribes.” Everyone looks at the mage, some confused, and some curious, “Truly? Can all of you be unfamiliar with the story of Gealbham and Dillian of the White Fleet?”

“We can have a history lesson later.”

“Very well. It is somewhat round, stone like, obviously. Through the legends and stories, it is said to be on Skellige, but most likely will not be easy to find, not out in the open.”

“Meaning anywhere on any one of the Isles… great. Regis, looks like you’ll be doing lots of flying, your ravens too.” Regis, looking over at a group of four ravens, leans into them, holding up a hand blocking his mouth, speaking quickly to them before the four fly off.

“I certainly expected more work than that,” Regis begins saying, “They will fly around, see if they can’t spot anything of interest, and I will as well.”

“I’ll keep an eye out too, but first I’m going to go talk to Crache, see if he needs any help with his Imperial Majesty.”

“Good luck, to both of you.” Ciri says before Geralt jumps into the water swimming off, Regis disappearing into the night sky. Regis, being joined by two other ravens, instructs one of them to fly off and follow Geralt at a distance, which the raven agrees to, flying off back towards Geralt’s current position in the water.

* * *

Zipping around the isles, Regis doesn’t personally find anything of interest, not until he finds a single man, pacing around on top of a cliff. From this distance, he sees the man is older, white long hair pulled back, regal looking robes and clothes drap his body, somewhat similar to how Avallac’h dresses himself. He is about to continue flying away, that is until the man stops pacing, looking up into the sky and stares directly at him. 

_ He must be staring at something else,  _ Regis thinks to himself as he begins flying a bit more randomly, the man following his every move.  _ Well, this certainly just complicated things _ .

He watches as one of his ravens flies down, the man outstretching his arm as the raven gets closer, allowing the bird to perch itself on his arm. Regis, figuring that this is something he most definitely needs to address immediately, flies down, and appears in mist, a good distance from the man who has a smile on his face. From here he can see the exaggerated elven features, two braids framing his face, his hair pull back into a low and loose ponytail, a five o’clock shadow that is barely noticeable because of his hair color.

“Good evening.” The man says as the raven hops off his arm and hops onto a nearby tree stump closer to Regis. 

“Good evening to you as well.”

For a while, the two say nothing, Regis standing completely still, hands clasping his strap of his satchel, the mystery man in front of him still holding the smile on his face. The man is the first to speak up.

“We are alone, your friend there can verify that information.”

“If we are alone, then I would like to know how you saw me.”

“I just can.”

“You just can? Surely there is some form of explanation, a reason, a spell perhaps-?”

“Reason? Well, I suppose there is a reason. But I cannot explain it to you, not in a way you will comprehend. All I can explain and know is that I saw you, and I know others cannot…” the man loses his smile, “you are looking for her, aren’t you.” Regis squints his eyes, somewhat glaring now at the man, getting a bit tired of the word play. “I told myself I would not interfere… I shall tell you everything as simply as possible if you have the time.”

“I think that would be for the best.” The man sits down on a large boulder as Regis takes a seat on the log the raven is sitting on, across from the man.

“My name is Miir, and we have actually met once before this.”

“We have?”

“Yes, though it has been quite the years, and you do look very different. I shall start from the beginning…” Miir begins, taking a moment before explaining. “Your Saska, I was hired by her mother and father to watch over her once she was born. Especially since they had reason to believe her mother's gene’s, the Elder Blood, would be passed over to her daughter. That we can most certainly verify, of course. Years went by, decades, as I watched over her, continuing after her parents had passed… It was the turn of the millennium and I had found myself, at the time in the Nilfgaardian capitol, watching over her, when she ended up running into me. She of course had no idea who I was. I kept my secret from her then. That was also the time I first met you. She started going on about a vampire in the city, which, ended up being you."

“Well, I'll be damned... it certainly has been a while hasn't it. Please, continue."

“Of course... You both left, went to Tir na Lia, found Avallac’h, and parted ways. When she ran from Temeria and started hopping from dimension to dimension I lost track of her, that is until Stygga Castle fell. I’ve been watching her since. I shaved the beard, and decided to get rid of it for a while.”

“Do you know where she is now?”

“Not since Kaer Morhen fell-.”

“You know of that?” Miir can sense the vampire getting impatient, and knows, whatever he says, he must say extremely carefully.

“... I do.”

“Were you there.”

“… I was.”

“And you did nothing?”

“It all happened too quickly. I didn’t expect her to jump down off a balcony and sacrifice herself, I don’t think any one of us really could foresee that.” Regis stays quiet. “We had met again prior to the battle. She was taking a walk, and happened upon my patch, my camp. We sat and talked for a moment and that is when I revealed who I was, what my job was. She relieved me of my duties because I couldn’t intervene. She went back to Kaer Morhen, and… well… I thought about things.”

“And those things were what exactly?”

“The compensation I received for watching over her hadn’t come to me in centuries. I realized then I was watching over her so I could then inform someone, possibly Avallac’h, anyone really, if she was in trouble.” Miir takes a moment before sitting up a bit straighter. “I am done sitting on the sidelines. So tell me, you are here looking for her. What else brought you here.”

“My companions and I are looking for the Sunstone, to summon the Naglfar and bring Eredin here.”

“Summon the Naglfar… quite the task… The Sunstone is East of Kaer Trolde, a place only accessible by the sea. No doubt you will need some form of magical assistance. So, shall we go? Unless you would like to consult your friends first.” Miir stands up, Regis following suit. 

“You’re coming with me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Whenever you are ready, let us go.”

* * *

The wind is harsh on the Naglfar, Eredin standing towards the starboard side of the ship, staring out into the horizon as the clang of metal footsteps getting increasingly louder behind him. He grits his teeth, simply asking…

“Who.” Caranthir responds, just as quiet as his superior.

“The Gwynbleidd. I had received word that Zirael was also present, but was not there in his demise.”

Eredin does not respond, instead, he turns on his heels and walks inside the interior of the ship, walking down deep into the under belly. Caranthir follows him, but a distance away, that is until Eredin stops outside the door to the largest cell. Eredin looks over at Caranthir who nods his head, staying outside the door as Eredin walks inside and slams the door shut behind him. 

A single light shining through the portal high up on the wall to the left of him illuminates Saska, who, currently, is lying on her side, her robes pooling around her. He stares at her coldly, looking at her wrists, seeing the deep blue, almost black color of her veins in her hands. Her head moves ever so slightly before she makes an attempt to move. 

Every movement she takes is painstakingly slow, her body obviously being affected by the dimeritium shackles still binding her to the floorboards. Eventually, with enough effort, enough to almost make her vomit, she props herself up on her forearms, looking up at him through her hair with tired eyes.

“Your friends made a grave mistake.” He says, slowly walking over towards her. She groans slightly.

“Wha…? What are you going on about?”

“Like you don’t know.” He stops in front of her looking down at her.

_ She appears to be confused… could still be faking it, _ Eredin thinks to himself.

“Seriously…” she props herself up on one hand, then the other before looking back up at him. “You can’t… expect me to know what you’re… need I remind you who yanked me through a damn portal… knocked me out…”

“I can force you, Hen Ichaer.”

“With… with any force… you’ll still get nothing, I… I don’t know anything about their plans, d-...  _ d’hoine _ ...” She makes sure to look him directly in the eyes as she finishes. She can see the rage in his eyes build rather quickly. He kneels down, still towering over her as he brings a hand up, palm facing towards her. She glances at it, seeing small light particles almost shooting from his hands and that is exactly when she feels a low pressure building inside her head. After a few seconds, it slowly begins to build until she cringes from the discomfort. 

“What-... what are you…?” She attempts to speak, but the discomfort begins to slowly turn to pain as it seems to continue to spread throughout her entire body, becoming increasingly unbearable. 

“Esseath dice.” 

“Ah-... A’baeth me aep arse-...”

Suddenly, his open palm becomes a fist, the pain now jumping exponentially making her cry out, collapsing back to the floorboards. Caranthir outside turns to watch through the metal bars at the top of the door, watching Eredin as he continues the spell for quite a while. After some time, he watches as Saska collapses to the ground, Eredin walking out of the room, the door shutting and the locks engaging behind him. 

“Nothing?” Caranthir asks him.

“Nothing. Should’ve guessed. She either is extremely resilient, or lying. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some translations for the elder speech phrases Eredin and Saska had with each other. Extra special thank you to challengeofthedark for helping me piece together the elder speech a while ago. I love you <3
> 
> Eredin said - “Esseath dice.”   
> Roughly translates to - "You are to talk."
> 
> Saska responded with - “A’baeth me aep arse.”  
> Which roughly translates to - “Kiss my ass.” 
> 
> D'hoine translates to human, so a big middle finger to Eredin being called a d'hoine.
> 
> As always thank you all so much for reading and commenting. It makes this so much fun knowing that more people than just me are enjoying this fic. If you find any errors I managed to miss, let me know. <3<3  
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, smallmandrakr-zcribblez (now herbalina-of-yesteryear), and gharashambles  
> I love you all, you lovelies <3


	14. Wisdom of a Dancing Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter the group made it to Skellige to search for the Sunstone. As Geralt went off to handle a few things, Regis begun flying around the isles and eventually came across a familiar face, Miir, who knows where the Sunstone is. Miir joins the group in the task at finding the stone, and stopping the Wild Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in quotation marks means a conversation is happening in the head of the people speaking. (Regis and his ravens).  
> Horizontal line breaks means a jump in time of some form.

Regis follows Miir through the portal, and they end up on a small cove to the beginnings of a cave, steps leading inside. From there, they find themselves at a wall, a closed archway similar to the ones Regis had seen while he, Geralt and Avallac’h were hopping through dimensions. 

“I’ve seen these before,” Regis begins, “are you able to open up these walls as a portal?”

“Yes, actually.” Miir says walking up to the wall, “I’m a little surprised you know about these. However, these don’t open up as a portal,” with a few waves of his hand, the wall opens up, revealing more corridors behind it, “these are fake walls.”

The two continue on, going through the corridors, and up steps as they talk. “Beautiful architecture I may add as well.”

“Isn’t it? Elven architecture is absolutely gorgeous. It’s something I missed seeing back home.”

“Where you and Saska are from?” Miir nods his head. “I do not blame you. When I visited her home centuries ago, I honestly couldn’t believe such a place existed.”

“I’m glad you had a nice stay. Whatever the circumstances may have been-.” Just then as they enter a larger room, they hear an echoing cry from above them. Regis immediately looks up, seeing a Siren about to dive on them. He loses his corporeal shell, flying up, and reappearing once his claws slice clean through the siren, the beast falling lifeless in two separate pieces onto the ground. Regis then reappears beside Miir, his vampiric features going away. He brushes off some dust from his coat as he continues. 

“So, you were saying?” Miir takes a moment looking at Regis before nodding his head.

“Let’s keep going. The Sunstone should be somewhere inside these ruins.” The pair continue on, coming to a few staircases winding around a statue. Once they get around the statue, they see the staircase collapsed. They both look at each other for a moment, Miir opening up a portal in front of him, and at the top of the landing, while Regis, simply flies on up. After running through what are even more corridors and rooms, they both come across what seems to be a doorway, painted with an image of a man with a hand outstretched. Miir speaks up, looking to Regis. 

“Have you heard of the elven legend, the sentry Fiallan?”

“I do not recall, no.”

“He requires blood as payment, not coin. Pretty short and sweet version of the story anyway.” Regis is already removing his left glove, allowing his claws to grow on his right hand, Miir watches in slight discomfort. “You know, I am unsure if vampire blood will suffice.”

“Well, we will certainly figure that out today now won’t we.” Taking a claw, he slices his hand, cringing only a little before Miir instructs him to drip the blood at the base of the wall. Within seconds, the doorway opens from the middle, Regis allowing his claws to retract, the cuts on his hand healing within a few seconds. Miir watches in slight amazement as the vampire puts his glove back on. “Well, onward then.”

“... Yes, onward.” The pair find themselves in a large room, Miir immediately walking past Regis looking into the room. “There’s something here…” He waves his hands around and begins casting a spell, “Arha’an lumar!” A light orb flies through the sky and hits something suspended from the ceiling. “It’s here. We have to figure out something. Maybe those mirrors around the room on the pedestal.” The pair walks further into the room and begins investigating around the 1st area before heading up any steps when the caw of a raven is heard echoing through the cave. The pair turns around at the sound and that is when a raven flies into the room and perches right on top of Regis’s shoulder.

_ “Well I certainly wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” _ He whispers to the raven.

_ “The White Wolf. Him and the child, went to the mage’s lab and trashed it. Now the White Wolf is here. With a magic woman.” _

_ “Geralt is…? Thank you my friend.” _ And with that, the raven flies off out of the cave. At that exact moment, Regis can hear extremely faint footsteps coming closer through the corridor they entered through. 

“Someone’s coming, Geralt and another… Geralt is a friend of mine, a Witcher-.” Miir immediately cuts him off.

“Friends? With a Witcher? Well, that certainly is an interesting friendship. And speaking to birds?”

“Indeed.”

“Regis?” Geralt asks, the pair looking at the newcomers, Geralt and Philippa. “No wonder I couldn’t find you… who’s this?”

“This is Miir. He’s known Saska for a very long time, and I happened upon him here in Skellige while flying about. He was able to tell me the exact location of the Sunstone and we decided it would be best to come here immediately. Did you run into trouble? I heard you made quite the mess with Ciri.”

“How did…” Geralt groans, “One of your watchers. I was wondering if the raven that followed us inside was yours.”

“Precisely. But enough talk, we must figure out how to properly set these mirrors up to retrieve the Sunstone.”

The four get to work, positioning themselves around at the mirrors around the room. After some time, and some major trial and error, eventually all the mirrors line up perfectly, the Sunstone coming into view. Regis very quickly disappears into mist and reappears below it, the stone dropping in his hands. “It worked!” The group runs over to where he is, looking at the stone in the vampire's hands. They’re all in awe, staring at it. 

“My…” Miir begins, still a little speechless, “All the legends, the stories… I never thought I’d see it… we must return at once to-.” Philippa cuts the man off.

“Now hold on, just who actually are you. I kept my tongue bit long enough.” 

“Someone who does not need the attitude-.”

“Last time I checked, if we want to get back to Avallac’h as soon as possible then we need a portal. Which last time I checked, you need me more. So answer my question, then we can leave.” Miir groans. 

“Last time I checked I can also open up portals,” he says with some attitude in his voice, but pauses, knowing that he does not know where they want to be portaled out to. “I am someone who wants to help find Saska and stop the Hunt and continue living and not perish from the White Frost. Does that satisfy you?”

“Yes.” And with that Philppa opens up the portal, everyone walking through and they exit out onto the main deck of the boat. Regis, as the group separates, stays with Geralt along with Miir as Vesemir approaches them. 

“Geralt may I ask, did you already confront Emhyr?”

“I did, Regis. Nothing went wrong. Everything was very diplomatic.” The vampire sighs in relief.

“Good, good. Deepest apologies for not being there for you. I just had to make a split second decision.”

“Don’t worry about it, Regis. Don’t think I can ever get truly mad at you in this situation.” Vesemir approaches, giving a hard handshake to Geralt.

“Any luck, Wolf? I see you have found Regis.”

“Found both Regis and the Sunstone. Now we just need to tell Avallac’h.” Vesemir then turns his attention to the newcomer. “This is Miir. He wants to help.” Miir then responds directly to Vesemir, offering his hand as the old Witcher takes it, shaking it.

“Short summary, I was given the task by her parents before they passed to watch over Saska. But not interfere. I’m tired of not interfering with her wellbeing. I knew where the Sunstone was, and as Regis had found me, he came with me. We’ve actually met before.”

“Well, welcome aboard. We could use the help. And speaking of Avallac’h.” Vesemir says, leaving the group to explain what had happened to Lambert and Eskel. The mage walks to the group looking over the three, Geralt speaking before Avallac’h has the chance.

“The Sunstone has been found.” Regis pulls it out of his satchel, handing it over as Avallac’h looks at it in his hands before placing it in a lockbox.

“Gaelbhan’s gift to Dillian of the White Fleet. As legend has it, she never used the stone, and Gaelbhan died of sorrow…”

Regis responds, “Eredin will not be waiting for that long. We also have found another ally in the search for the Sunstone.” The two magic users stare at one another, Avallac’h being more obvious with his glare at Miir. Miir reciprocates the look, the pair standing up a little straighter as Miir speaks first. 

“Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha… how did I know you would have a hand in this.”

“A’baeth ar Addan Deith. I was wondering if and when you would show. Quite the change in appearance. Dawning more regal attire, the braids, lack of a beard.”

“And you haven’t changed a bit I see.” 

“You know each other?” Geralt asks, both him and Regis thoroughly confused.

“Know is such a… minuscule word. Don’t you think, Crevan?” Miir asks.

“Avallac’h explain, now.” Geralt demands, getting a little impatient. Miir brings up his hand to silence the Witcher calmly, speaking. 

“No no, allow me.” Miir takes a moment to gather his words before explaining. “Avallac’h was my pupil. My student. For years he trained under me, even when he had his sights on a woman,” Avallac’h visually tenses a bit, “He thought for sure he would marry this woman, have children and allow the Hen Ichaer to remain in the elven genetics. That didn’t go as planned, obviously. Instead Lara Dorren married a human mage, quite the mage too if I may. Saska was the result of that. Of course he was upset, who wouldn’t be? Little did he know that as he was throwing a fit her parents came to me. Asked me to watch over their little girl but in secret. I continued doing so after they both had passed just because I cared for this little girl's life more so than mine at times… I watched her grow up, both physically, and with her powers. The ups and downs. I watched as she came to Avallac’hs rescue, risking her life, and Emiel here, risking his livelihood as well. All to save him so she could get some answers.” Miir pauses, glaring at the mage in front of him.

“Do you know how much I wanted to pop into view and tell her everything? It took... all the restraint I had in my being to not do that very thing. And even when she trusted you, trusted you with her life, you still thought the best case scenario was to ship her off to Temeria and marry a King.”

“For her-.” Avallac’h begins but Miir cuts him off, not wanting to hear any of it.

“And when that didn’t work and she ran off and you abandoned her.”

“I found her after a few days of looking.”

“And what did you do after that? Hm?” Avallac’h is completely silent. “Enough carriers of the gene were born, so you could try again. Interestingly enough though, you waited… always wondered that… wondered why you waited for so long. That is up until you could get your grasp on Ciri and try the same thing that you did with Saska and still ended up failing.” Geralt crosses his arms in front of his chest glaring at Avallac’h, Regis looking between the two magic users the entire time. Miir takes a few steps forward, getting up close to Avallac’h, significantly taller than him and continues, “If you betray her, you won’t just have an angry higher vampire to deal with… Understood?”

“… Understood… Well… if this is all over it seems everything is ready. Once we commit, there’s no turning back.”

“Let’s sail for Undvik then.” Geralt responds, everyone getting the ship ready to depart before departing for the Nilgaardian camp in Undvik.

* * *

Reaching the camp, the group notices the amount of Nilfgaardian ships along with the plethora of tents in black and gold with their sun symbol. The witchers are aided along with a number of Nilfgaardian soldiers in tying up the ship along one of the docks. It doesn’t take long before the sorceresses join in one of the larger tents, Avallac’h and Miir joining the women. 

The group of Witchers are turned away by Avallac’h, but Ciri is allowed inside. Regis and Geralt explore the encampment before ending up finding the Witcher’s sitting around and creating some potions. Geralt and Regis walk over to them, Geralt asking, “Not at the meeting?”

“We’re brute power, not magic.” Lambert explains, annoyance in his voice. “Apparently we weren’t ‘invited’. I was surprised you two weren’t there.”

“They still there?” Geralt asks, Lambert nodding his head. “Thanks.” The pair walk over towards the tent where they find the sorceresses, Avallac’h, and a very perturbed looking Ciri and Miir. They find that Avallac’h is speaking.

“… You will position yourself on the cliffs, here, here, and-.”

“Thank you for explaining how to form a circle, because we really needed that lesson.” Yennefer responds, Philippa responding next.

“Even those who lack eyes at the moment.” 

“Quite fair to start without Geralt or Regis.” Miir begins. “And don’t go on about starting immediately. Two minutes wouldn’t have delayed a damn thing.” 

“No need.” Geralt says plainly and the group turns to look at the newcomers, Avallac’h addressing them.

“Oh, we were waiting for you both.”

“Yea? Seems like you started without us.” Geralt says glaring at the mage, Avallac’h responding quickly.

“We were discussing questions of magic nature. Nothing of great interest to you.”

“Right. ‘Cause I’m just a simple Witcher and my friend here is a simple vampire.” 

Regis leans in to Geralt, whispering to him, “Geralt, not now.” Regis looks at Avallac’h, “You most certainly have a plan, care to explain to the simple Witcher and simple vampire?” Geralt grins hearing his friend give some sarcasm to the mage as Avallac’h begins to share his plan with the group. 

“It’s simple, which does not mean it will be necessarily easy to execute. I shall activate the Sunstone. If Caranthir answers the call, the Naglfar should appear in the bay shortly afterwards.” He places his hands on the map on the table in front of him. “The Lodge must then prevent the ship from returning to the world of the Aen Elle, while the Imperial fleet blocks its escape by sea. The 7th Ymlats Infantry Regiment under Duke var Attre must then board it. With your help, naturally.”

Geralt responds with the question, “Where will you be.”

“Waiting in reserve. If something goes wrong, I shall react.”

“Like a general commanding troops from the hilltop. Gonna signal us by horn or use Regis’s messengers?”

“Exquisite irony.” Avallac’h groans in response. Philippa speaks up, talking specifically to the other sorceresses. 

“Less talk, more action. Come Sisters, we must scale the cliffs.” 

Yennefer is the last to leave the tent, handing Regis a light grey stone, almost looking like fog is trapped inside. “Here, once you find Saska, smash it. I’ll know where you are to portal you both out.” Regis thanks the sorceress, now she turns to Miir. “Will you be joining us?”

“I shall meet you once we are done.” Once she leaves, the group now consists of Avallac’h, Miir, Geralt, Regis, and Ciri. Miir addresses the group next. “I will be assisting the sorceresses in keeping the gate back to the world of the Aen Elle shut. Once the gate is completely closed, which I can make it so with some time, I will try and help anyone I see in danger. First being Geralt seeing as though, I believe, you Regis, would most likely be fine on your own.”

The vampire thinks for a moment before responding. “I have fought the Hunt before and am aware of the way they fight. Quite simple to take them down, but backup is always welcome no matter the situation. However, I know the minute I catch Saska’s scent, I will follow it until I find her. I do not doubt any of the abilities in this room, or the sorceresses for that matter, but not a one I have met can keep up with a flying vampire.”

“Hopefully you do not have to face Eredin alone. He may try and defend her at any cost. Or he may not. I am unsure as to what his move will be.” Miir then turns his attention to Avallac’h, “Now, curious to know what your plan is for Ciri seeing as though you have yet to mention her name.”

Avallac’h responds, “Zirael will wait at a safe distance from the Naglfar.” 

“And I had no say in it, may I add.” Ciri says with arms crossed in front of her chest. Avallac’h looks at her responding to the outburst from the young woman.

“I will not allow it, it is too dangerous-.”

“Ah yes,” Regis begins, “because you telling her to stay put at Kaer Morhen worked wonders.” Everyone turns to look at the vampire, somewhat surprised at the amount of sass emanating from his mouth, Geralt however, is standing beside him like a proud dad, silently cheering him on. “What? It is true is it not? You tell her to stay put, also telling Saska to stay put and they did not even hesitate to go against your wishes.”

“And you were fine with this?” Avallac’h asks.

“How many times must I say the same thing before anyone listens? You cannot control the Elder Blood, there's no point." Ciri looks at Regis with a smile as he continues. "I have said my peace. You have no right in ordering her around. She is not your child, she is a grown woman. I believe she is allowed to make her own choices.”

“Amusing. Zirael said the same thing, only at a much higher volume.” Avallac’h turns towards the exit of the tent, waking a few steps before stopping. “I do, in fact, have this right. For only I know how to activate the Sunstone. Which I shall do on my terms, or not at all. Zirael recognized the strength of my argument. I’ve no doubt you’ll do the same.” At this very moment, Ciri begins to leave the tent, Avallac’h questioning her. “Where are you going?”

“To go for a walk, or am I not allowed to do that either? I could break a leg.” Ciri responds, walking out of the tent, immediately pushing a Nilgaardian soldier in her way. 

Avallac’h sighs, the others watching him closely. “The Elder Blood can be fiery…” At this comment, Miir is the first to respond.

“I would be too if you forced me to stay back away from the action… you can’t possibly believe she will listen to you.”

“She must and she will.” Avallac’h says plainly.

“Whatever allows you to sleep at night.” Miir responds, sighing before leaving the tent, walking now in the direction Ciri walked off to, occasionally asking nearby soldiers which way she went. 

The tent is now completely silent with Geralt, Avallac’h, and Regis. Geralt can sense Avallachs uneasiness and annoyance. So, to break the weird tension, he turns to Regis. 

“So Regis, what’s your plan?”

“You may not believe this Geralt, but I don’t have one. I hope to catch Saska’s scent, but after that… I’m unsure. I do not know what I will face, or what I’ll have to do.”

“Possibility of you turning into a giant bat?”

“Quite possibly. It all depends on how it goes. I’m… getting quite antsy just thinking about it.” Regis looks away from his friend, Geralt immediately noticing how his eyes shift around ever so slightly, looking the most nervous he’s ever been. 

“We should get ready then,” Avallac’h says to the remaining pair, “prepare and we will start this as soon as possible.” 

Back outside, Miir continues his search and eventually finds her alone sitting on the edge of the docks, feet dangling off the side of the wood planks making up the platform. He waits a minute before walking closer.

“Care to have some company?” He asks her and watches as she looks over her shoulder before taking her left hand, patting the space beside her a few times. Miir smiles, walking over and taking a seat beside her. 

The air between them is somewhat quiet, only the sound of Nilfgaardian soldiers can be heard currently, along with the sound of the water. He waits, and eventually Ciri asks her a question. 

“… Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He watches as she goes to continue, but then stops, obviously thinking to herself. “And no, I won’t tell Avallac’h.” Judging by her reaction, this was exactly what she was going to ask. He winks at her once before she continues.

“When I disobey Avallachs orders, can you… have my back? I know we literally just met, and I know you’re technically here for Saska but-.”

“Now why on earth would I not protect you?” Ciri smiles at his response, “I would watch over Regis for Saska’s sake, however, I’ve never squared up with a higher vampire and I don’t think I want to, to tell you the truth. But you, you don’t have a higher vampire lover willing to kill an entire army to see you safe. Once I close the gate with the help of the sorceresses, I will come to you and help you. I sat out the battle at Kaer Morhen, there’s no way in hell I’m sitting this one out.”

“... Thank you, Miir. I appreciate it. Once this is all over I would love to sit down with you and talk more.”

“Absolutely.” Miir, looking off back towards the tent, sees Avallac’h, Geralt and Regis emerger from the tent. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. “Looks as though it’s high time we get this started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation time!  
> Miir's full name, A’baeth ar Addan Deith, in translation is "Kiss of the Dancing Flame"  
> Very loosely of course. Those words took from the Elder Speech Fan Wiki  
> \-----  
> As always thank you all so much for reading. If you find any errors I managed to miss, let me know. <3<3  
> Special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, smallmandrakr-zcribblez (now herbalina-of-yesteryear), and gharashambles  
> I love you all, you lovelies <3


	15. Aedd Gynvael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's about to happen, it's battle time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means a characters thoughts.  
> Italics in quotation marks means a conversation is happening in the head of the people speaking. (Regis and his ravens), and in this chapter an extra special conversation with a certain raven. ;)

“Let’s get these bastards.” Geralt says standing beside Avallac’h.

“With pleasure, Geralt. With  _ pleasure _ .” 

All Witchers join together with the Nilfgaardians on one of their ships, quickly setting sail out into the water getting into their position as Avallac’h stands on the docks, Ciri joining him. The mage holds the decorated box out in front of him, pulling out the sunstone, Ciri watching him as he begins the spell. 

“... ‘I give you my heart?’” She questions. “What kind of spell is that?” Regis then joins the two on the docks, watching from a distance.

“It’s an old love letter. Ancient. As I said this stone was to reunite a pair of lovers.” He holds the stone out in front of her, Ciri taking a step back before walking back over to him, reciting the spell. 

“Never thought I’d say anything of the sort to Eredin.” Reciting the spell, the stone begins to glow, Avallac’h holding it back in front of him. Shutting his eyes, he allows the stone to float up into the air and over the water. Everyone watches with anticipation, the sorceress on the top of the cliff seeing the top of his staff light. 

“The elven bauble worked.”Yennefer says rather plainly, and is a little surprised. Everyone watches in anticipation as the air gets cooler, the sky turning a little darker. 

“They approach.” Avallac’h states and soon after, a black orb appears in the sky sending out a shockwave across the water, a bright white glow around it. Coming from the orb is snow and ice, freezing the water as it spreads. It begins to snow as the sorceresses begin their task at sealing whatever will come through the orb inside a specific area, trapping whoever is inside. 

It becomes incredibly difficult to see, a heavy fog rolling in along with a snowstorm. However, all can see the fleet of ships suddenly appear out on the water and ice. A bright light can be seen appearing on the deck of one of them. 

“Silence…” Ciri begins as Regis joins by her side, “It’s completely still.”

Avallac’h responds quickly, “It’s a trap. We must flee, now.”

“Not this time.” She says with determination in her voice.

“No Zirael, you are not ready, you do not have control over your powers.”

“I’ll manage.” Ciri says walking forward.

“Ciri!” Avallac’h sternly exclaims, making Ciri stop in her tracks. Regis watches the two of them, Avallac’h continuing. “The ice… it’s a spell. You must find the mage who cast it, destroy his staff.” The air between the trio is quiet for a moment before Ciri responds.

“I won’t stop with his staff.” And with that, she vanishes, teleporting away from the docks. Regis then steps forward, standing beside Avallac’h staring out into the sea of ships. Avallac’h looks at him, watching the way his eyes dart around and his hands release the strap of his satchel.

“Anything?” Avallac’h asks, Regis still looking out to the ships.

“No, nothing. I’ll have to get closer.”

“Good luck.” Regis looks at Avallac’h and nods his head before beginning to run forward and mists into thin air, flying through the force field and into the storm. Once inside, he flies around as fast as he possibly can, and within minutes, the entire area is engulfed in a bright light and eventually dissipates. Seeing as though it started off to the right, he turns and immediately flies to a now visible portion of ice. 

From his vantage point, he sees Ciri lying on the ground, Caranthir leaning over her body, but her body immediately disappears once touched. Caranthir turns around to look up at the cliff of ice behind him. That is when Regis sees The Witcher’s who were frozen, one by one unfreeze and jump down into the field of ice below them. 

The fight begins, the Wolves able to get the upper hand on Carathir, sending him falling back into the ground. However, monstrosities are summoned and appear on the ice, one landing directly beside Lambert, sending him back into one of the ice cliffs. Regis immediately dives down, circling the monstrocity before lifting it up, sending it flying out of the area. Regaining his corporeal shell, he helps Lambert up, vampire features fully apparent on his face, and immediately turns around, and mists over to Caranthir as Geralt runs over towards the Hunt General. Caranthir watches as he is enveloped in a black and grey mist holding him down, unable to move. 

Geralt, wasting no time, comes over, stabbing Caranthir through the chest with his sword, watching as the General's body eventually goes limp, Regis then regaining his form a few feet away. The Witchers reconvene together, Regis nodding his head towards Geralt before misting away up into the sky. 

A short distance away, Miir begins teleporting from ship to ship, crows nest to crows nest looking for any sign of his companions when all of a sudden he gets a glimpse of a body lying on the ice. Teleporting close, he sees that it's Ciri and a boat is headed right towards her, a portal opening up nearby as a few Hunt soldiers walk through. 

He immediately summons a portal, and he steps through behind where Ciri lies. His eyes begin to glow and as he steps over her body, he shoots out pure lightning from his fingertips, killing the soldiers almost immediately. Once the soldiers lay lifeless, he looks down at Ciri who is now getting up. The mage kneels down, Ciri smiling.

“Take my hand” Miir says, Ciri doing as he says. The pair safely teleport away from the battle for the time being. 

Regis, flying through the air, finds that he is getting deeper and deeper into the fleet when all of a sudden, a faint scent hits his nostrils. 

_ Saska? _

He begins to frantically fly around, attempting to find where it is coming from, and finds that the closer he gets to the more decorated ship, the stronger it gets.

He dives down and appears on the deck of the biggest and most decorated of the ships, what he assumes is the Naglfar, and makes extremely quick work of the Hunt soldiers and hounds on deck. He gets his bearings for a moment looking around the outside of the ship and notices a staircase going down inside the ship. He hurries inside, running as fast as possible.

Inside the underbelly, Regis finds no opposition, safely able to assume that the Hunt soldiers and guards are either outside fighting, or now out of commission courtesy of his claws. The scent he’s been following gets stronger the further down inside he goes, and it begins to morph into something... unpleasant. Saska’s blood always had this fiery smell to it, however, there’s something else about it that Regis can’t put his finger on. The scent even becomes unbearable as he passes by a certain corridor. 

_ Could it be? _

Stopping, he turns back around and hurries over and finds himself in front of a completely metal door. A small grate in the top of the door allows him to see somewhat inside. From where he is, all he sees is a smallish figure, draped in robes, a single porthole illuminating her whitish gray hair. He doesn’t allow himself to hold back as he slams his shoulder into the door, breaking it right off its hinges as he rushes and falls to his knees looking over her body. Her scent floods his nostrils and it immediately gives him a slight high, but still it has an extreme unpleasantness about it. He listens closely to her slow heartbeat, similar to when she would be sleeping.

His ravens, one by one, land around the two of them, all either looking up at Saska and himself, or nudging her body with their beaks. 

_ This isn’t right… this isn’t right, it never smelled like this before. _ He thinks to himself as he wraps his arms gingerly around her body and attempts to move her to get a better look at her. He slowly begins to lose his vampiric features, taking on his more modest human ones.

“Saska? Saska, my love- ah bugger,” when her body stops, a metal sound ringing through the room, he finds the shackles around her ankles and wrists and takes a claw, slicing through them pretty effectively, the shackles falling apart. He then pushes the robes out of the way, rolling her over into his arms. He cradles her in one arm against his chest as he pushes hair out of her face. 

“Saska… please…” he whispers. He looks over her face, but then gets affictiated on the color of her veins, starting around her jaw, going down her neck. He follows down her body, down her arms and can see the veins in her hands taking on a similar dark blue hue. He notices how raw her skin is where the shackles once were. “What did they do to…” he stops talking the second he hears her heartbeat speed up just barely and looks back over at her face. He sees her face crinkle, her eyebrows moving before her eyes barely open.

“Ah… who…”

“Shhh, my dear, you’re safe… you're safe. Whatever they did to you does not matter. I’m here, and I’m not going to leave you.” 

Reaching into his pocket, he grasps the stone Yennefer has given him, before smashing it to the ground. Within a minute, Yennefer appears through a portal in the room, Regis holding her closer to his chest. The sorceress comes over and kneels down on the other side of Saska, looking over her body. 

“The barbarians used dimeritium to keep her down… if you can, yank the shackles out of the ground so no one can use them again.” Quickly, Regis uses one hand and yanks the metal clean out of the floor, shoving them into his pockets. “I have to make her stable, or else she may not make it through the portal.” Yennefer says to Regis, beginning a spell.

“Do you what you must.” Regis says before adjusting so she is less into his chest, turning her head to look at Yennefer.

“Yennefer… I…” Saska manages to say before Yennefer responds.

“Hush now, I need you to focus on what you’re about to feel.” 

With a single touch to her forehead, Saska shuts her eyes as she feels a wave of warmness come over her body, almost immediately giving her a sense of strength. It takes some time, but she eventually is able to readjust herself in Regis’s arms, her veins still the same deep blue hue however. “Alright, she should be strong enough to survive the portal. Follow me.”

The pair stands up, Regis holding Saska in his arms as he follows Yennefer through the portal. They arrive inside the boat they originally sailed to Skellige on. In the small bedroom, Regis lies Saska onto one of the beds, setting his bag down and immediately getting herbs and supplies out of it, laying them out in a row beside Saska.

“You both will be safe here. I have to go, Geralt needs me.”

“Good luck, Yennefer. Keep him safe.” Before she leaves through the portal, the ravens all fly through, picking a spot to perch themselves on when one single raven decides to land on the bed and hop towards Saska before nuzzling in between one of her arms and side.

“I will.” And with that, she portals away leaving Regis and Saska alone in the room with the birds.

As Regis goes to work gathering everything out of his bag, and then shoves the shackles into the bag, Saska watches as he says nothing, and also seems to be avoiding her gaze. “... Regis?” Regis then looks at her immediately. “... Are you alright?”

“No. No I am not. You are not well which immediately affects my wellbeing. Especially catching your scent and having it be... different.” She sees his face cringe a bit as he continues to explain, “That… that was unnerving to say the least. I can only assume it is because of the dimeritium.” Another portal opens up inside the room, Regis immediately letting his claws appear from his fingertips as Miir walks through and gets a bit startled. 

“Oh fuck- it’s me Regis! It’s me.” Regis calms down, beginning to sort through his supplies again as Miir breathes a sigh of relief, rushing to her bedside. “Saska, oh by the grace of the Gods you’re alright.” He sits down, looking over the state of her, getting visibly upset. Saska finds it hard to speak, extremely surprised that he is even here. “The… the bastards used dimeritium… for that long too… shit.”

“We have the shackles as well.” Regis responds, Miir perking up.

“Really? Good, that’ll aid us quite nicely then. Place them wherever you like.” That is when a loud clunk is heard, them hitting the floor of the room. Miir then lifts her hand, running his fingers over her hands and wrists taking mental notes as to what he is seeing.

“Miir? Is that…?” Saska asks, tailing off. 

“It is, now hush. You need to conserve your strength.” Holding out his hand, a journal appears and he begins feverishly flipping through the pages. Regis begins to watch intently as Miir begins to recite something under his breath and that is when a loud cry is heard through the portal. The three look and see Geralt pushed back onto the deck of the Naglfar, Eredin closing in. 

_ No… Geralt no! But her, _ Regis thinks and looks between the portal, and Saska, and is surprised to see Saska staring back at him. 

“Go.” 

That is all he needed. He runs through the portal and flies at super human speed across the deck, his vampiric features reappearing as he grabs Eredin by his arm and throws him across the deck, a loud bang can be heard echoing around the area. Regis kneels down in front of Geralt, and once he notices no apparent injuries, he stands back up and turns. Looking at Eredin who is managing to stand up.

“I was hoping you’d come.” Eredin says foolishly. “Your mate was delightful-.” He is unable to continue as Regis runs across the deck of the Naglfar, sinking all his claws clean through Eredin’s chest armor, making him cry out in agonizing pain. Regis rips his claws out, kicking the King of the Hunt to the ground. Eredin falls back and attempts to move away. Geralt watches this as he begins to stand up, watching as Eredin bleeds out extremely quickly, Regis standing over his body, making sure he isn’t going to get back up. Regis watches as blood begins to pool around Eredin’s body, his heartbeat slowing to a stop.

Regis turns his head around to look back at his friend. Geralt expected to see pure rage in Regis’s eyes. But instead of rage, they’re filled with… something entirely different.

Geralt makes sure to not make any sudden movements, and to not grab his sword. “Regis,” he begins, “you’re alright. I’m alright.” The vampire listening to his friend, takes a few steps away from Eredin before losing his vampiric traits. Regis looks down at Eredin’s lifeless body as Geralt joins his side. “We should get going. This isn’t over.”

“... The portal closed.” Regis says, almost in a whisper.

“Whoever closed it probably wanted to keep Saska safe. To make sure nothing came through that could’ve harmed her.” Regis says nothing, Geralt watching his face, seeing it twist between expressions, almost as if he is in pain. “Are you… okay?”

“I… I don’t know, Geralt.” Regis pauses, attempting to say the right words, but finds it’s a lot more difficult. “I… thought that, at this moment I would feel… satisfied… pride, but… I’m upset.” Geralt allows Regis to continue, not interrupting. “The feelings I felt at Kaer Morhen… I had failed her. I was upset with myself, for allowing her to be taken away and now… I’m upset with myself again.”

“Upset? You killed Eredin. The guy that stole her away from you, the one that probably tortured her and put her in shackles.”

“I still lost complete control. Seeing her in her current state… seeing you in trouble…” Regis gathers his thoughts before continuing, “Geralt, just know I’m certainly glad he is gone and won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore, a part of me is satisfied. But… revenge isn’t such a sweet thing, Geralt.”

Just as if on cue, another portal opens on deck, Yennefer appearing. “Both of you! Quickly!” The pair runs through the portal and appears out on the other side on a small portion of land. Yennefer closes the portal behind her. “Thank the Gods you’re both alright. Saska is in good hands, Miir is more than capable of helping her.”

“Where’s Ciri?” Geralt asks, the sorceress a little surprised.

“What? I thought you knew.” A large explosion sound is heard as a bright light emerges from a tower off in the distance. The light shoots up into the sky, causing similar shockwaves to be sent out similar to when the Naglfar was summoned.

“What? What in the damned hell is happening?!” Geralt exclaims.

“I find it damned hard to believe, but… the gate between the worlds is open.” Yennefer responds, all three staring at the bright white light coming from the sky. 

“Yennefer you can’t be saying… another Conjunction of Spheres?” Regis questions, Yennefer only looking at the vampire.

“We must reach the tower. Stop Avallac'h while this can still be reversed.” Regis looks back up at the tower and walks a few steps forward beginning to hatch his own plan.

“Portals aren’t going to-.”

“Who said anything about portals? How are both of your grips on fur?” Regis asks plainly, turning to look at the both of them. 

“You suggesting we fly there?” Geralt questions.

“Preposterous idea, unless you both can sprout wings as well. If that is the same force field as the Hunts fleet was surrounded in there will not be any problems.” Regis explains, Yennefer interrupting him.

“No, this is a barrier entirely different. If we land in front of it I can create a tear and allow you both through.” She begins to pull Geralt backwards. “Give him some room, Geralt.”

The pair walk a good distance back as Regis closes his eyes and is enveloped in a dark grey and blue fog, circling around his body. The pair watch as his body contorts, hunching over, his appendages becoming longer and larger, large wings appearing, then unfolding. Fur begins to cover his body as the fog dissipates revealing Regis now as a large bat, at least double, if not triple his normal size. He turns around, facing the tower and crouches. 

Yennefer grabs Geralt, and then manages to climb on and once they have a good grip. This is the exact moment, Geralt notices a raven land beside him, pushing itself underneath Geralt while clutching onto Regis’s fur. Yennefer exclaims, “Now!” Regis immediately shoots off into the sky. Both passengers keep their heads and bodies flushed with Regis’s as to keep from flying off immediately. It isn’t long until Regis finds a suitable place to land. He slows his speed and descends, landing as smoothly as possible. 

Yennefer slides off as Regis looks down at her. “Now, when you see the opening, fly through!” The sorceress turns to the barrier, and after a few moments, is able to tear open a large enough hole, Regis darting through with Geralt on his back. Yennefer is immediately pushed back into the snow, the barrier shutting behind the two. “Go! Bring Ciri back! And send Avallac’h my regards.” 

Regis makes a high pitched chirping noise, Geralt responding with, “Go, I’m ready.” which makes Regis fly back up into the sky. It takes a few minutes, but they make it close enough to the tower to land on a platform below the highest one where the bright light is coming from. Geralt slides off Regis’s back and when his feet hit the stone platform, Regis begins to slowly transform back into his human-like state, enveloped in fog as he does it. 

The fog dissipates and Geralt watches as Regis appears like his normal self, kneeling on the ground. Geralt helps him up, allowing all of Regis’s weight on his body as he regains his footing. “Thank you, Geralt. I should be fine now. Let’s go.” 

A raven perches itself on Regis’s shoulder, startling him a little, but then notices it’s eyes are a crystal blue shade as it looks forward. He squints his eyes at the bird, but then hearing a familiar voice of the man he left Saska with.

_ “Pay no attention to the mysterious bird perched on your shoulder.” _

_ Fair enough _ , Regis thinks to himself. But does it find it oddly peculiar that it's Saska's voice and not what they normally sound like.

The pair ascend the stairs, the top platform revealing Avallac’h standing in the center of it, arm extended to the sky, white light whipping around in the air. The mage stops, the spell ending. He turns enough to look at the two. “So unfortunate… I’d hoped you wouldn’t have to witness this.” 

“Where’s Ciri. What have you done with her.” Geralt demands.

“I am helping her in fulfilling her destiny-.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Will you believe me?” Ciri’s voice can be heard as she walks out from behind one of the stone pillars. Geralt calms down a little as he looks over at her. “Avallac’h speaks the truth. I asked him to help me open the tower, because I aim to enter it.”

“Why the hell would you do this? The Wild Hunt’s been defeated.”

“But the White Frost has not.” Ciri responds as she walks over to the edge of the platform, looking out at the snowstorm. “The prophecies are true. I have seen worlds bound in ice. I know what awaits us. Only the Elder Blood can stop the White Frost. Saska is down, which makes me the one who has to do this.”

The group is quiet for a moment, Geralt the first one to step forward and speak up. “You don’t have to do this.”

“You’re wrong. The White Frost is inevitable. It freezes worlds one right after another, eradicating all life. If I don’t do this, we will all cease to be.” Ciri turns around to face Geralt. “I’ve given it much thought and have made my decision.” 

“There’s gotta be another way.”

_ “But there isn’t.” _ The four of them look around when they hear Saska’s voice, but then Regis realizes something. It came from right beside his ear. He looks at the raven as Avallac’h speaks up.

“What in the world? Where’s Saska?”

“She’s speaking through the raven.” Geralt, Ciri and Avallac’h all look at the raven perched on Regis’s shoulder. 

_ “Geralt, I had hoped that I would be well enough to join her, but she has to do this. Or we will all be dead.... Ciri?” _

“Yes?” Ciri responds.

_ “See you on the other side.” _

The raven stops speaking, its eyes still remaining the same color they were as Ciri walks over to Geralt embracing him tightly. “Good luck, Ciri.” He says, Ciri letting him go.

“Perhaps I should have told you… I see now you might have understood.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Ciri walks slowly backwards, turning around to face the portal. She pauses momentarily to look back at the trio before taking the final step through the gateway. The gateway rages on, and within a few moments, ice surrounds the entire tower.

The portal closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title translation thanks to the Elder Speech wiki   
> Aedd Gynvael - Shard of Ice
> 
> Well, one more chapter to go!   
> Special special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, smallmandrakr-zcribblez (now herbalina-of-yesteryear), and gharashambles


	16. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Wild Hunt and White Frost defeated, the group docks in Novigrad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horizontal lines means a jump in time.

The ship docks in Novigrads harbor early in the morning, the sun only then beginning to rise. The first to leave the ship is Philippa, Margarita, and Fringilla. The three portal off the ship, going now on their own trip to meet with several other sorceresses from The Lodge. Lambert, Eskel, and Vesemir all on deck helping secure the boat along with the help of a group of dock workers. The trio begins to gather some of the supply carts to be unloaded onto the docks once the boat is tied up. Avallac’h stands against one of the railings looking out onto the horizon in silent contemplation, Yennefer walking over to join him. 

“How are they.” He asks, not looking at her.

“Fine. Ciri has bounced back near immediately after we found her at the base of the tower. Geralt hasn’t left her side since.”

“Neither have you.” Avallac’h responds, now turning to look at the sorceress. “And Saska? Has she improved since we left?”

“Improved in spirits, yes. Improved physically, well, somewhat. She still looks the exact same on the outside, but her strength is slowly coming back which is quite surprising. Especially with how long she was shackled.”

“Good… good.” He says plainly as he sees the others emerge from the staircase down into the ship. First is Ciri and Geralt. 

Geralt attempts to slow her down, but Ciri only laughs. “You know I’m not on my deathbed. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I found you unconscious in the snow.”

“And am I still unconscious in the snow?” Ciri questions as Geralt meets her up on deck. “Oh hey, move out of the way Geralt.” Ciri sys pulling Geralt off to the side as Miir appears first, walking backwards up the stairs as Regis emerges carrying Saska in his arms. She squints from the sun before her eyes can adjust. 

“Regis,” Saska begins, “you can let me down now. You _did_ promise me that once we got on deck you’d let me stand on my own.” Miir comes closer to the pair as Regis reluctantly lets her down, allowing her time to adjust standing on deck, using both men as support.

Avallac’h perks up as he walks over to join the group, the Witchers joining as well. “Good to see you are recovering your strength at least.” Avallac’h begins. “How do you feel?”

“Much better than compared to what I felt like on the Naglfar. Thanks to these two.” Saska replies, looking at both Regis and Miir. She looks around and sees everyone but the sorceresses. “Where did Philippa, Margarita, and Fringilla go?”

“Back to meet with other members of The Lodge.” Miir responds to her. “You’ll see them again most likely, especially if we can manage what we are planning.”

“And that is?” Avallac’h asks a bit defensively. Miir looks to Saska as she responds rather immediately.

“Tests and studies on how dimeritium can disadvantage magic users. He’s been studying and researching for centuries and with my help he could finally be on the verge of a breakthrough. I agreed to help him.”

“I see.” Avallac’h replies plainly. “So this is where we all go our separate ways then.”

“It would seem so.” Vesemir responds. “Lambert, Eskel and I are going back up North. Take some time on the road, maybe set up somewhere else or see if we can salvage Kaer Morhen.”

“Count us in.” Ciri responds patting Geralt on the back. She then turns to look at Yennefer. “What about you, Yennefer?”

“I’ll tag along for a little while at least. Make sure you all get on your way safe. After that I’m not sure.”

Ciri then turns, looking at Saska. “Where will you guys go? Back to Toussaint?”

“Yes. Regis, Miir and I are going back to Toussaint for now at least. It’s where we’ll be most comfortable,” she says motioning to Regis and herself, “and we shouldn’t be disturbed by anyone while we study dimeritium… hey, Ciri, mind following me? I’d like to talk to you for a minute before we part ways.”

“Darling are you sure-.” Regis begins to interject but Saska immediately hushes him.

“I’ll hold on to the railing. I’ll be fine. Let me try at least.” Regis grumbles under his breath as he watches as Saska holds onto the railing as Ciri follows her to the starboard side of the ship. The two Elder Blood eventually stop, Saska leaning against the railing, still holding on with both hands. Ciri smiles watching her.

“How do you do it, Saska? You’re held captive for what, a week? No magic, no strength, but here you are standing.”Saska thinks for a minute, gathering her thoughts before she responds.

“I have something to lose.” She glances over at Regis who is now speaking with the other two magic users on the ship before she looks back at Ciri. “That includes you by the way.”

“Wait, I’m in the same category as Regis? You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” This makes the two of them smile.

“For years I never knew of anyone else in the family, or if I did, I had no way to contact them or know their whereabouts. You’re safe. You fulfilled the prophecy that was meant for my mother and I. I really… I don’t know how to thank you enough. I’m so, incredibly proud of you and what you were able to accomplish in such a short time.”

“Don’t forget what you did at Kaer Morhen. Without you, who knows what would’ve happened. You sacrificed yourself for me, for Vesemir. And if you end up helping Miir with his research.” They both share a tight hug, Ciri meeting Saska where she is so she doesn’t have to move much.

Back to the other group, the Witcher’s have moved towards the edge of the ship where the makeshift bridge has been leaned up against the ship leading to the deck. Regis, Miir and Avallac’h while Ciri and Saska speak privately, have a conversation of their own.

“The Witchers are going back to Kaer Morhen, we’re going to Toussaint. Avallac’h, do you have any plans now that this whole debacle is over with?” Regis asks the mage. Avallac’h takes a minute, looking over at the two Elder Blood women before responding to Regis.

“I have no plans. I know Ciri doesn’t wish for me to breathe down her neck. Saska… I’ve done enough damage as is. I will probably go back to Tir na Lia at some point. But other than that, I’m unsure. But we should all be on our way. Allow the dock workers to do their jobs.”

Everyone leaves the ship, staying in the docks as they all say their goodbyes. Saska, after giving Ciri a tight hug, turns to Avallac’h. They both wait for the other to move first. Saska moves first, leaning into him and embracing him. He reciprocates, and whispers in her ear.

“You’ve found me once before. If you need me, ever, do what you did last time.”

“I will… good luck, with what you end up doing, Avallac’h.”

“And you as well, Cerbin.” He responds smiling. She manages a grin, slightly comforted by the old nickname. “There is no doubt in my mind that I will continue hearing about you.”

“Well, maybe not for a while.” She responds, both of them sharing a laugh. 

One by one the group leaves the ship and goes their separate ways. Miir finds a quiet ally and summons a portal for the three of them leading to Toussaint. He turns to Regis. “This should lead right to, or at least close enough to the cemetery. I’ve been in that area once before so it should be a fairly accurate landing.” 

Regis, holding Saska around the waist, takes her and they walk through the portal. Miir follows and closes the portal behind them. “Oh,” Regis begins, “We are incredibly close. Follow me. Watch out for random burial plots, it can get pretty hazardous in places.”

“Noted.” Miir responds as Regis and Saska effortlessly move through the cemetery as he practically trips on everything around him until they reach the crypt entrance. Regis opens the door, ravens perched around the area as Miir follows the pair down the steps. “I did not expect to ever come inside a vampires home. And be welcome, mind you.”

Regis laughs, “Well, I’m certainly happy to give you a new experience, especially with someone as experienced as you.”

“Is that a nice way of telling me that I’m old?”

“Yes.” Saska responds, the three of them joking around and once they get to their main living quarters, Regis helps Saska up the steps and that is when Saska walks over and sits down in one of the chairs, letting out a sigh. “Never thought I would miss this place so much.”

Regis upon hearing that, perks up a bit. “ _Never thought_? Are you insulting my home now?”

“Regis you live in a crypt.” She says laughing a little. “I mean, it isn’t like a Nilfgaardian palace or anything. But, nevertheless, I love it.” As Regis sets down his things and starts making room on one of the tables for Miir. Once down, Miir magically summons a few items, mainly books and notes onto it.

“So,” Saska begins, “what do you guys want to eat?” Both Regis and Miir chuckle. “What?”

“I shall go to the market and grab something for everyone. As long as you promise to not move an inch from that chair.” Regis responds. 

“I promise. Besides, Miir would kill me if I did.” Regis leans down kissing her forehead before disappearing from sight and flies out of the crypt. 

Miir, taking this alone time, turns to Saska, pulling over a chair to sit beside her. “So,” he begins, “how are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m not in any discomfort or anything like that-.”

“I didn’t mean physically.” Saska stops talking looking at Miir who is looking at her with concern in his eyes. “I know Eredin’s normal ways of breaking someone into submission. Physical torture and abuse of course, but abuse through mental, and magical means as well.”

Saska sits there in silence, eventually looking away from the elf and contemplates. Her face crinkles from remembering the last week of her life, everything Eredin did to try and get her to break. Saska takes a deep breath in and out before responding.

“I’ll be alright now. It’ll be rough to remember the last week of my life. But I’ll be alright. I’ve got two guys here who care about me.” This makes Miir smile, but it quickly dissipates with her more serious expression on her face. “Can I ask something?”

“Of course.”

“Did… Regis really kill Eredin?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Miir questions, Saska shaking her head no. “Well,” Miir takes extra care with his wording before continuing, “I believe that is a question for him. But yes, he did. According to Geralt that is. But here, let me finish getting settled and we can all have a meal once Regis returns.” 

* * *

Later that night, after Miir has fallen asleep on the newly acquired makeshift bed off near the bookshelves. Saska and Regis are sharing some tea outside, sitting on top of one of the above ground graves. A light breeze blows through the trees, lightly blowing Saska’s hair. 

“My love, your heartbeat keeps increasing. What are you thinking about?”

“Can’t hide anything from you can I.”

“No you cannot. Now tell me, what’s troubling you?” Regis watches as she takes a deep breath before looking at him. He finds himself looking at her deep blue colored veins, as she speaks. 

“You um… did you really kill Eredin?” This makes him look right into her eyes. What he finds is a mixture of curiosity, and concern. He sets down his cup of tea beside him and looks back over at her.

“I did.” Saska only nods her head at his response, allowing the information to sink in before responding. 

“... Are you alright?”

This question puzzles him. “Whatever do you mean, my dear? Of course it affected me, just like almost losing you affected me.”

“I mean,” she pauses, “after I killed Vilgefortz I… the revenge didn’t feel sweet. At times I regret it, still do if I think about it too much. I wanted to make sure you were alright, in that aspect.” She watches as he looks down, his fingers fiddling with some thread hanging from his overcoat. Saska raises her hands, placing both of them over his, making him look at her. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

“I am unsure if I regret it or not. Perhaps we could have gotten out of that situation with everyone alive, but… I believe we were past the point of no return. I’ve made some questionable decisions in my over four centuries of life, thankfully I have plenty of time to ponder those decisions. However,” he pauses, “I can at least say revenge isn’t sweet. But having you back is.” A blush forms over Saska’s cheeks as she smiles, making him smile. “By the Gods I missed that.” He leans forward, kissing her once, neither one of them wanting to lean away. Eventually they do, their foreheads leaning against one another.

“And I missed you.” Regis takes one hand out of her grasp and places it on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. A breeze travels through the cemetery, sending her scent right to his nostrils. He inhales deeply, not being able to stop the smile that forms on his face. 

Saska, taking this opportunity, attempts to speak in Regis’s native tongue, managing to say, ‘I love you,’ which makes Regis lean back slightly, looking surprised yet proud of her. Regis responds by saying, ‘I love you too,’ in her native language. 

“And aé minne taedh too.”

The two of them sit there for a while, and once the moon is practically over top of them in the sky, that is when they decide to go back inside. Sitting down in his bed, Regis opens his arms as Saska slides onto it, laying on his chest. Both bidding each other goodnight, he begins rubbing the back of her head. Judging by how much more weight she puts on his chest, shows she’s finally relaxing again.

Her heart beat slows a bit.  
A light snore is heard coming from her.

“Goodnight my love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh that's it! It's crazy to think how long I've been working on this whole series and if y'all think it's over, you got another thing coming bucko! There's a number of ideas I have to continue Saska and Regis's story all thanks to the brainstorming help of gharashambles and awkward-turtles-world over on Tumblr.  
> Thank you all for whoever left a comment, or a kudos, or a message saying that you love these two. Including those who have read this series since the beginning over two years ago. I've had so much fun writing Saska and can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for her.  
> Depending on inspiration and ideas, I may also write for some other fandoms in between, but who knows what my brain will think of.
> 
> Super duper extra special special thanks: rosenazair, challengeofthedark, marmottine, namesonboats, vimlos, awkward-turtles-world, herbalina-of-yesteryear, and gharashambles


End file.
